My Madonna
by miyazaki rully bee
Summary: Cupu, gak PD, lemot, itu adalah kekurangan Hinata sebagai cewek. Kelebihannya, punya pacar Uchiha Sasuke. Kok bisa? Hmm... Bad luck? SasuHinaIta. The mighty UchiHyuuga combo is back!
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayou gozaimasu!! Konnichiwa!! Konbanwa!! Yo!!!**

**Ini si rullytard, balik lagi dengan SasuHinaIta *glees* **

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Genre : kalo di ffn nyediain genre fun, pasti udah saya ambil. Karena gak ada, Romance/General aja lah...**

**Rate : T**

**Title untuk fic ini saya colong dari dorama Nihon jadul, My Madonna. Yang maen mas Tackey, nama chara ceweknya saya gak tau. Tapi ceritanya gak terinspirasi apalagi nyalin. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-1-**

**These Hectic Days**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Senin pagi, Hinata berlari di antara kepadatan pejalan kaki. Tas punggung bergerak naik turun mengikuti langkah larinya yang sama sekali gak bergaya atletik. Dari bibirnya, kata 'gomen' berulang-ulang dia sebut. Mahasiswi seni yang sekali lagi bangun kesiangan, mengejar JR jam sembilan yang sebentar lagi nyampe stasiun.

Keadaan stasiun yang bisa dipastiin selalu padat di jam kerja, membuat Hinata perlu ekstra tenaga dan suara untuk minta akses jalan dari workaholic, wanita karir, pebisnis kacangan, salesman, dan pervert. Yang terakhir emang yang paling serem dan gak keliatan. Dempet-dempetan di JR, barulah keliatan belangnya para pria mesum.

Setelah berhasil masuk gerbong keempat JR, Hinata sebisa mungkin nyempil di antara penumpang lain. Tas punggung warisan Neji yang big size serasa nyimpen sekampung Hobbit dari Lord of The Rings, pastinya termasuk Frodo. Memantapkan pijakan kakinya, Hinata kudu jinjit untuk pegangan ke besi yang bisa ngebantu jaga keseimbangan. Tapi nggak perlu khawatir, di gerbong rame dan sumpek kayak gini, kemungkinan jatuh hampir nol persen, iya, 0%. Hinata gak perlu jinjit untuk meraih pegangan, dia cuma perlu dapet tempat yang nyediain sedikit kenyamanan dan tentunya jauh dari pervert.

Pintu hampir tertutup, pengumuman keberangkatan udah kedengeran meskipun di gerbong lebih rame karena orang-orang yang ngobrol. Lalu seorang cowok masuk, menyusup dengan lihai sebelum pintu benar-benar menutup. Seperti efek domino, impact yang kemudian dateng setelah si cowok biang masalah maksa masuk, bikin penumpang yang udah duluan dapet tempat, kedorong. Apesnya, setelah orang disamping Hinata (cewek cantik) dikasih duduk...

GUBRAK.

Hinata yang pendek dan berdiri tanpa pegangan, jatuh.

Salahkan author karena gak jago persen-persenan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Meski berhasil memenangkan pertarungan di JR, Hinata yang bertampang kucel masih perlu ngejar waktu untuk masuk kelas pertamanya. Professor Gai dan jiwa seni masa muda-nya gak akan suka kalo ada yang telat. Bagi sang Professor yang doyan bergaya ala Don Juan tapi gak laku, telat berarti membuang waktu masa muda dengan hal-hal gak berguna. Hinata sih nggak pernah bener-bener dengerin ocehan pria empat puluh tahun yang doyan teriak-teriak nyanyiin lagunya Celine Dion. Buat Hinata, belajar gak ada hubungannya dengan masa muda, kalo masa depan, iya, dia bisa setuju.

Sebelas detik sebelum Professor beralis tebal masuk, Hinata menempati tempatnya di bagian belakang. Kanvas besar di hadapannya kosong, susunan cat dan kuas diletakkan gak seberapa jauh dari kakinya.

Sai, temen sekelas Hinata udah duluan nyampe. "Hai, Hinata," dia menyapa. Cowok berkulit super pucat itu mamerin senyum lebarnya. "Telat lagi?"

"Hai, Sai."

"Hai, Sai," si pucat ngomong. "Kedengerannya mirip High Five." Sai mengangkat telapak tangannya, "High five!" dia bilang, dengan semangat palsu menepuk lengan Hinata. "Harusnya high five, kita tos-an, cewek lemot!" Watak asli Sai nongol. "Dodol, jelek, lemot. Mana ada cowok yang mau sama kamu."

Hinata udah biasa ngadepin Sai yang asli. "Thanks karena bicara jujur, Sai."

Sai nyengir, "You're welcome."

Gai yang tepat waktu, masuk kelas bersama model yang berjalan di sampingnya. "Pagi, penikmat waktu masa muda... dengan The Power of Love, buatlah karya sempurna dari image yang saya pilih kali ini." Seorang wanita berambut panjang tertatih-tatih mengisi titik utama kelas. "Perhatikan keriputnya, kau akan ingat bahwa masa muda hanya sebentar."

Entah Gai dapet nenek-nenek dari mana, yang pasti, model kali ini bakalan sukses bikin menu sarapan yang udah nyampe perut, keluar lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam makan siang, Hinata bisa sedikit enjoy karena Kiba yang ngambil musik sebagai cabang seni-nya, doyan latihan. "Lo bisa nggak?" Kiba ngunyah sandwich gratisan punya Hinata. "Udah berapa tahun sih lo jadi seiyuu?"

Seiyuu, pekerjaan Hinata. Belum bisa dihitung dengan kata tahun, karena Hinata baru jadi pengisi suara di film animasi selama tujuh bulan. Masih setaraf kohai yang lebih sering dapet job jadi pengisi suara di iklan radio bukan TV. Yaa... emang masih junior banget, masih ngerangkak lah istilahnya.

Suara Hinata yang emang imut itu bagus buat peran cewek lemes atau anak-anak, makanya job Hinata gak sebanyak cewek yang biasa ngisi suara karakter feminin atau perkasa. Gak tau kenapa, karakter cewek di animasi belakangan ini lebih banyak yang menggambarkan keperkasaan atau sangat feminin.

Dan karena pekerjaan ini juga, Hinata sering banget telat. Dengan posisinya sebagai seiyuu yang nggak dipeduliin, dia sering dapet jatah ngisi suara pas kebanyakan orang udah pulang dan tidur. Demi kemandirian, Hinata bertahan.

"Lo cuma nyanyi satu lagu doang."

Kiba butuh vokal untuk audisi, cuma gitar aja kadang nggak cukup. Menurut senpai-nya, kalo audisi bawa penyanyi, nilainya bisa naik.

"Audisi apa sih?" Hinata nanya.

"Tuh kan, lo gak dengerin." Menenggak coke-nya, Kiba istirahat dari latihannya sebentar. "Band! Gue bisa kaya kalo berhasil masuk."

"Band?" Hinata bertanya polos.

"BAND!!" Kiba teriak. Semangatnya emang udah mentok dan gak bisa kemana-mana.

"Shino gimana?" Hinata tau Shino punya suara yang bisa diandelin. Kenapa susah-susah minta Hinata jadi vokal kalo Shino bisa.

Kiba celingak-celinguk nyari cowok berkaca-mata temannya, "Lo liat nih!" katanya setelah berhasil nemu Shino yang serius ngeliatin barisan semut di deket tangga. "Oi! Shino!!"

Si Aburame yang mudah terhanyut dalam perasaan sendu itu nengok, gak ngapa-ngapain setelahnya. Cowok ajaib itu malah balik lagi ngeliatin semut yang mungkin pernah jadi inspirasi seni-nya. Mungkin juga bertelepati dengan serangga yang cuek dan asik berkoloni ketimbang peduliin Aburame yang ngefans sama serangga.

"Tuh! Liat tuh! Shino tuh kebal ama yang namanya ngomong. Sehari cuma ngomong dikit banget. Pelit!"

Yang berarti, Shino bakal bengong only, pas ngadepin microphone dan musik.

"Apa aku akan dapat..." Hinata yang menunduk, memainkan jemarinya. "...bayaran?"

Gila! Nih cewek kere abis apa?!

Kiba menyemburkan coke, soda menyiksa hidung. "Lo serius?"

Dengan muka sedih, Hinata mengangguk.

Nggak bisa disalahin juga, Hiashi memutus akses kartu kredit setelah Hinata lebih milih seni daripada nerusin kuliah di fakultas hukum atau bisnis. Ini adalah cara Hiashi menunjukkan kuasa, dan uang tidak akan memanjakan Hinata lagi.

Masalahnya, tawaran dateng dari Kiba, cowok yang rela nge-kos ama kakak ceweknya karena sama-sama kere dan menghemat.

Entah sejak kapan dunia dipenuhi pemuda kere bin cekak?

"Sorry, gue... nggak bisa kasih lo bayaran." Kiba majang puppy eyes yang dia pelajari dari Akamaru, peliharaannya.

Yaah... nggak bisa maju dong kalo gini. Hinata udah capek-capek ngisi suara animasi, perlu latihan vokal juga? Nggak ada persenan pula! Hari gini... masih ngandelin budi baik? Nggak salah?

"Iya deh."

HE??!!

"Beneran?" Kiba langsung semangat.

"Aku bantu sebisaku."

Oh... Hinata... kau sungguh...

BEGO!

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"__Dari kolam air mancur dekat stasiun, lo ambil jalan kanan. Terus dari situ, ikutin aja trotoar, ntar juga nyampe studio tempat gue latihan."_

Hinata manggut-manggut dengerin petunjuk dari Kiba yang ngasih tau arah menuju tempatnya latihan.

_"__Kalo udah ketemu kolam air mancur, berarti lo udah deket,"_ sambung Kiba.

Waktu hampir sore yang pastinya selalu padat di stasiun, bikin Hinata lagi-lagi kejebak lautan manusia. Mana ada acara shooting segala lagi.

"Woi!! Minggir!!" seru seorang cowok berambut nanas. "Males gue," gerutunya. "Denger gak sih?! MINGGIR!!" teriaknya lagi, mencoba menyingkirkan para penonton, bapak-bapak, ibu-ibu, semua yang ada di sana.

Hinata kedorong para rakyat jelata yang tersihir cahaya showbiz dadakan di area sekitar stasiun. Jaket biru terang hadiah dari Naruto, kotor dalam sekejap setelah pantat Hinata mendarat di lantai aspal halaman stasiun. Selama beberapa hari terakhir, bulan November emang lagi rajin ngasih hujan.

Suara air dari kolam, cuma bisa kedengeran tanpa bisa dilihat Hinata yang pendek. Berdiri lagi dari jatuhnya, cewek berambut panjang itu berusaha untuk keluar dari kerumunan manusia yang penasaran pengen nonton acara shooting dorama.

Udah ngomong 'permisi' atau 'numpang lewat', Hinata masih susah nemu celah buat keluar. Teriakan kembali terdengar setelah cowok berambut nanas yang sama, dateng lagi dengan peringatannya. "Diem ya? Mo mulai nih shooting-nya." Yang nonton sih ngangguk. Tapi kalo disuruh diem? Emang ngaruh gitu?

Selang beberapa menit, terdengar teriakan 'action!' dari Pak Sutradara. Lumayan sepi emang, tapi tetep sumpek dan susah lewat.

"Oh... Ryuu-sama..." terdengar desah feminin yang dateng dari pusat perhatian. Lampu-lampu menerangi sang aktris berambut pirang panjang dan bermata biru. Gaun berwarna pink pucat bergaya vintage, payung cantik melindunginya dari awan mendung.

Daripada terus-terusan usaha tapi nggak juga berhasil, Hinata mending nonton bentar. Lagian, Kiba kan bukan bos-nya.

"Jadi, kau akan bercerai dengan istrimu?" tanya si aktris, air mata menggenang karena terharu.

Drama selalu jadi elemen utama di dorama TV. Hinata dengan takdirnya sebagai cewek, selalu gampang tertarik ama yang namanya cerita cinta. So, dia nyempil sebisanya untuk dapet view paling bagus.

Si aktor berambut gelap, berdiri dengan angkuh. Dagunya diangkat, tapi matanya yang tajam menatap lurus ke lantai sepi halaman stasiun yang berhias kolam air mancur.

Musim gugur, sering hujan, kolam air mancur, Hinata jadi kebelet pipis.

"Aku akan melakukan ini demi cinta kita, Hisako," si aktor berujar.

"Ryuu-sama..." Aktris cantik bergaun pink melepas payungnya, berlari ke pelukan si aktor yang kini merenggangkan dua lengan. Air mata berurai, angin berhembus kejam. Tapi dua kekasih itu tak gentar.

Penonton terpaku dalam melodrama.

Hinata makin darurat dengan hasrat alam-nya.

Berjinjit lagi, cewek Hyuuga yang perlu permak total demi mencari cowok buat dijadiin pacar itu, mencari toilet yang available. Jam-jam sibuk, biasanya toilet di stasiun ngantri. Kalo bisa numpang di restoran fast food aja udah bersyukur banget.

"Ryuu-sama..."

"Hisako..."

Mata pucat Hyuuga akhirnya nemu oasis di gurun pasir. Hinata mundur dari tempatnya yang eksklusif; secara tuh anak berdiri paling depan, nempel ama garis batas yang dipasang kru film.

Dalam gerak slow motion, rambut pirang si aktris cantik, melambai bagai helaian sutra Arab. Hinata yang super kucel jelas nggak bisa disetarakan dengan kecantikan kelas dewa-dewi kahyangan yang dimiliki sang idola.

Sedikit permainan takdir, Hinata yang pengen banget keluar malah kedorong pas si aktris semakin dekat ke pangeran Ryuu pujaannya. Penonton yang ternyata kebanyakan ibu-ibu rumah tangga berbadan jumbo, maksa Hinata untuk diem dan nggak ganggu konsentrasi mereka yang udah ngecek jadwal lokasi syuting dari internet dan info di komunitas pecinta dorama. Lagi seru-serunya nonton bintang idola syuting, diganggu cewek kuliahan dekil yang kebelet pipis, gimana nggak kesel mereka?

Hinata akhirnya kedorong lagi, dan dalam hitungan detik, kakinya yang udah gemeteran nahan pipis, goyah. Berusaha untuk menjaga keseimbangan, Hinata mencari pegangan sebisanya.

Tangan kanan meraih sesuatu yang dirasakan seperti rambut tapi tajam. Lantai licin bikin sneakers abal-nya nolak untuk nempel ke tanah, bikin penggunanya kepleset. Bahu Hinata menyenggol si aktris cantik yang kemudian berteriak kaget. Sempet-sempetnya ngerasa bersalah, Hinata sok ngeles, tapi malah makin terperosok. Mata Hinata ngeliat sang aktris yang juga nggak seimbang dan akhirnya narik cowok berambut nanas yang apesnya kepleset juga gara-gara Hinata sempet jambak rambutnya. Jantung Hinata makin deg-degan pas dia ngeliat penonton yang semuanya berekspresi terkejut, mata membelalak dan mulut yang ber- AAAAAAA!!!

Masih dalam gerak slow motion, tangan Hinata yang lain mencari pegangan yang lebih kuat. Matanya sekarang ngeliat tampang sang aktor ganteng yang makin deket. Tampang ganteng yang berubah sangar, bikin Hinata secara otomatis menutup matanya.

BRAK!

Hinata nabrak Ryuu-sama yang harusnya menjemput Hisako.

BYUUR!!

Segalanya menerima kekuatan gravitasi yang luar biasa, nyemplung ke kolam dingin.

Ryuu-sama jadi bantalan Hinata, Hinata jadi landasan Hisako, Hisako jadi nempel ama kru berambut nanas.

Bergegas bangun, cowok yang paling atas membantu Hisako yang marah-marah nggak jelas. Manajernya segera berlari dengan selimut dan mengingatkan cewek cantik itu untuk jaga imej.

Hinata masih terlalu bingung dengan bantal empuk yang tiba-tiba di pelukannya. Juga bibir hangat yang melekat di bibirnya.

WHAT?!

B-bibir?

Membuka matanya, Hinata cuma bisa lihat kulit putih yang terasa mulus. Pikirannya penasaran, pengen tau dimana nih orang belanja produk kecantikan, moisturizer-nya wangi banget. Hinata keasikan merhatiin kelopak mata yang tertutup dengan barisan bulu mata sempurna. Seingatnya, bulu matanya nggak sehitam dan selebat ini. Hinata yang super lemot juga belum nyadar hidungnya nabrak hidung yang lebih mancung. Terus... apaan sih nih yang empuk-empuk manis dan nempel di bibir Hinata?

"KYAAA!!!" Teriakan histeris para fans membahana.

Hinata yang kaget nggak punya waktu buat mengurai keadaan menjadi sebuah penjelasan. Cuek, dia lalu bangun dan asik duduk di atas bantalnya, gak ngerti kenapa banyak remaja cewek dan ibu-ibu nunjuk-nunjuk dengan tampang marah ke arahnya.

"Minggir!" seru Ryuu-sama kesal.

Hinata nengok, sadar bahwa bantalnya bukan bantal. Masih dalam modus bingung untuk inget bahwa dia belum sampe toilet.

Dan panggilan alam itu… tidak mampu dia bendung lagi.

Merasakan campuran hangat di antara air kolam yang dingin, Ryuu-sama segera menangkap kemungkinan terburuk. "Kamu?" Ryuu-sama menajamkan matanya.

Pipis di celana... Yup!

"G-go-gomenasai!" Hinata memekik, suaranya berubah ciut, mirip tikus mainan dari karet yang dipencet.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**--T B C--**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nana Mizuki, seiyuu-nya Hinata di Naruto juga nyanyi lho... (info bisa dipercaya, saya tau dari Ava-kun)**

**Siapakah Ryuu-sama? Siapakah Hisako? Cowok berambut nanas? Apakah menurut anda ini termasuk dalam genre humor? Ada berapa jumlah huruf 'A' saat penonton terkejut? *digetok***

**Yosh! Saya akan liat reaksi pembaca sebelum update **

**Review~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Warning : AU, OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-2-**

**Get Down to The Business**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mulut Kiba yang udah terbuka, makin lebar pas Hinata bilang dia perlu segera ganti baju karena udah... kayak anak SD yang kebelet pipis. Bersikap sopan, santun, ramah, baik hati dan gemar menabung, nggak ada di daftar sifat baik cowok Inuzuka yang punya mimpi jadi rock star. Nggak heran, Hinata cuma bisa ngedumel pas Kiba ngakak tanpa kenal kata berhenti, atau setidaknya, ya... ngerasa kasian ama temennya yang kedinginan plus malu dan bau-bau nggak sedap gini.

"Mou, Kiba-kun..." Hinata udah mau nangis, ngarepin banget temennya bisa minjemin dia baju milik Hana, kakak-nya Kiba yang cerewet dan garang.

Bagusnya, abis buntung, masih ada untung buat Hinata. Kiba kebetulan nge-kos di area sama dan nggak perlu jauh-jauh nganterin Hinata pulang ke apartemen bobroknya di negeri antah berantah. Kiba hampir yakin, kandang Akamaru masih bisa dijadiin tempat tinggal daripada apartemen Hinata yang reyot.

Lagian, Hinata kayak gini juga kan karena pengen bantuin Kiba, tanggung jawab dikit lah...

"Jadi, lo bikin acara shooting itu ancur dong?"

Hinata ngangguk, makin nyembunyiin tampangnya yang pantes banget buat jadi model cewek yang teraniaya. Bisa-bisa, PBB bikin badan khusus untuk menangani cewek tipe Hinata, yang hidup susah, bunuh diri nggak berani.

"Hebat lo, kalo gue yang jadi lo, udah cabut gue ke jembatan, loncat bunuh diri. Gak tau caranya ngebenerin nama baik yang ancur." Kiba ketawa lagi.

Duh nih orang, niat nggak sih bantuin? Pake ngomong bunuh diri segala, Hinata jadi makin sedih kan.

Ngeliat bibir temennya yang gemeteran, Kiba langsung diem. "Dingin ya?"

Dasar cowok! Susah banget sensi dikit!

Gak ada hitungan detik, Hinata nangis. "hiks...HuAAA!!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau yakin, Sasuke-kun?" Hatake yang sering menyebut dirinya sebagai agen handal di dunia showbiz, nutup hidungnya. Meski lapisan kain hitam udah nutupin sebagian besar muka gantengnya, Kakashi masih perlu nunjukin ke artis orbitannya, bahwa dia bisa nyium bau aneh yang... "Kenapa kamu tidak segera ganti baju?"

"Ini bukan gue! Ini cewek itu!"

Kakashi ngangguk, tapi nggak percaya omongannya Sasuke. "Tidak apa-apa, kadang kita memang harus pasrah pada hasrat alami kita."

"Bukan gue!!"

Iya deh tau, yang pipis bukan lo...

"Bersihkan saja dirimu, kita harus mengulang adegan tadi sekali lagi." Untung Kakashi pake masker, kalo nggak, pasti udah ngakak kayak Kiba.

Sasuke berusaha ngebersihin badannya yang udah bau dan nggak lagi bisa diidentifikasi nama dan jenis baunya. Biarpun misalnya agen C.S.I. atau Shinichi Kudo tiba-tiba muncul di fic ini, mereka pasti nyerah untuk ngenalin zat yang sekarang bikin Sasuke mirip sigung; keren, berambut gelap, tapi bau.

Masuk ke kamar mandi di mobil trailer-nya, Sasuke perlu nyemprotin ekstra parfum gratisan dari sponsor setelah selesai mandi. Enaknya jadi artis tuh gini, barang-barang gratis yang bisa dipake seenaknya tanpa perlu mikirin bakal abis dan kudu beli.

Lagi asik-asiknya ngeringin rambut pake hair dryer, Kakashi gedor-gedor pintu.

"Apaan?!"

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, coba keluar sebentar."

"Mau ngapain?!" Sasuke paling nggak suka kalo ada yang ganggu beauty moment-nya. Namanya juga selebriti, semua mesti mempesona, dikit-dikit moles, dempul, biar keren setiap saat.

Menggerutu, Sasuke akhirnya nurutin permintaan agen yang juga merangkap sebagai manajer-nya.

Diluar, Kakashi lagi nongkrongin TV yang ternyata lagi nayangin kejadian yang pastinya bakal masuk ke jurnal harian, kalo aja Sasuke tipikal Bridget Jones yang doyan nulis di diary.

_Dear diary..._

_Hari ini gue ketemu cewek dekil, ancur dan super nyebelin. Pake pipis lagi, cari mati tuh cewek! _

Menggeram kesal, Sasuke keluar dari lamunan lima detiknya dan gabung bareng Kakashi nonton gossip selebriti di TV.

Tanpa tau siapa yang nge-roll-ing kamera waktu kejadian itu, Sasuke ngeliat dengan lebih jelas gimana tuh cewek yang kayaknya lahir dibawah bintang apes, jatuh dan bikin Sasuke, sang bintang utama di dorama, ketiban sial.

"Pemirsa, Uchiha Sasuke sepertinya mempunyai kebiasaan buruk. Dalam kejadian seperti ini, aktor tampan itu justru memanfaatkan keadaan dan melakukan pelecehan seksual terhadap perempuan malang itu. Komisi pemberantasan pervert dan pria mesum, KP3M telah menyiapkan baris depan mereka untuk menuntut Uchiha-san yang kabarnya juga pernah mengajak kencan gadis dibawah umur."

What... THE...

F*#$!*#&!!!!!!!!...!!!!! U...C...K!!!!

"Pelecehan seksual?! Dia yang nempelin bibirnya ke bibir gue!!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ancur.

Itu kata pertama.

Parah.

Itu kata kedua.

Nggak ada harapan.

Itu kesimpulan terakhir.

Kiba nyerah pas Hinata mulai nyanyi. Suara imut sang seiyuu, ternyata nggak masuk di jenis musik hard core. Lepas dari kunci, kepleset, fales, dan pas teriak, Hinata nggak nyampe. Hinata kan bukan Mariah Carey, dia adalah cewek yang suka kedamaian dan nggak suka teriak-teriak pas nyanyi.

"Gimana gue bisa audisi kalo gini?" Kiba garuk-garuk kepala karena stress, bangun dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan keluar dari studio.

Niat ngebantuin, malah bikin Kiba sengsara. Sebenernya, keputusan Hinata untuk ngebantu itu, bener nggak sih? Perjalanan ke studio, Hinata harus ngalamin kejadian yang berhasil bikin urat malunya keriput. Sekarang, nyanyi aja nggak becus.

Menghela nafas pasrah, Hinata keluar dengan niat nyusul Kiba dan minta maaf. Jiwa calon pendukung green peace ini emang terlalu lemah sama yang namanya nyakitin perasaan orang lain, apalagi temennya sendiri.

"Kiba-kun, gomen..." Hinata membungkuk. Kiba yang duduk buat nenangin diri, kepaksa maafin temennya yang nggak salah. Udah tau Hinata punya tipe suara yang lembut, malah disuruh nyanyi lagu hard core, tega banget kan?

"Lo bisa nyanyi lagu apa?" Kiba nanya. Yang penting pas audisi, Kiba bisa bawa vokal, lagu apaan kek, yang penting nyoba dulu.

"Mmm..." Hinata serius mikir. Cewek yang kurang gaul itu juga jarang dengerin radio, apalagi nonton MTV. "Mmm..." Makin serius mikir, Hinata nyari lagu yang bisa dia inget lirik secara keseluruhan, nada yang dia kuasai dan familiar di telinga orang lain. "Ada sih." katanya. Setelah itu, cewek yang keliatan banget minjem baju orang, menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Ki mi ga - yo - wa chi yo ni - - ya chi yo ni sa za re i shi no i wa o to na ri te ko ke no mu - su - ma- de--"

"Kimigayo?" Kiba nyela pas Hinata makin semangat dan hampir mulai lagi dari awal.

Kimigayo, lagu kebangsan Jepang. Hinata bukan nasionalis sih, dia cuma cupu dan udah nggak ketolong lagi. Anak SD aja udah tau lagunya Beyonce, dia malah nyanyi Kimigayo. Kasian banget...

Ngerasa udah mentok, Kiba akhirnya punya ide untuk ngenalin Hinata pada waktu masa kini. Dia minjemin mp3 player kreditan yang baru bisa lunas tahun depan dan minta Hinata untuk milih satu lagu dari daftar playlist yang bisa dia nyanyiin.

"Lo pulang istirahat deh. Ntar kalo udah nemu, kasih tau gue."

Hinata ngangguk, mudah-mudahan ini bener-bener bisa bantuin Kiba mewujudkan impiannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"No way!" Sasuke teriak. "Ogah gue!"

"Sasuke-kun, ini hanya sementara saja." Kakashi ngerayu.

"Terus, keenakan dia dong!"

"Kamu juga bisa bebas dari Sakura-san lho..." Masih ngerayu, Kakashi tau banget titik kelemahan Sasuke yang anti Sakura.

Bukan karena dia jelek atau apa sih... Sakura tuh sexy, banget malah. Lingkar dadanya yang penuh, pinggul berisi, hidung mancung, kulit mulus dan rambut... well, pink.

Awalnya, waktu masih jadi figuran, Sakura sering dapet peran cewek yang digamparin pacarnya atau peran yang lewat doang. Setelah gabung di manajemen artis punyanya Tsunade, dia jadi meroket setelah dipermak total. Sekarang, Sakura udah berhasil jadi peran utama di beberapa film dan dorama TV yang ratingnya tinggi. Peran yang dia dapet sekarang, kalo nggak jadi cewek kantoran penggoda, ya jadi tukang rebut suami orang. Pesonanya itu lho... pas banget.

Nah, Sasuke anti ama yang namanya Sakura karena kalo udah ketawa, rahangnya sering ngunci dan nggak bisa nutup. Kalo kebanyakan sinar terang, Sakura bakal marah-marah, takut silikonnya meleleh. Kalo bersin, dia kabur buat bersihin hidungnya, takut tulang hidungnya miring kalo ngelap ingus di depan orang banyak. Terus, kalo udah kecapekan, galak banget. Lebih serem dari hantu jembatan atau hantu cewek pendendam di kuburan.

Rencana Kakashi, nutupin pandangan negatif masyarakat dengan menyusun kebohongan. Dia bilang, Sasuke jatuh cinta pada cewek dekil yang nyium dia di kolam air mancur. Jatuh cinta pada kesederhanaannya, karena Sasuke adalah peminat inner beauty, bukan tampilan fisik. Kakashi cuma perlu dukungan dari UchiHandsome dan SasuQueen, dua official fans club Sasuke yang telah merambah dunia internasional. KP3M pasti kalah kalo Sasuke berhasil meyakinkan publik, bahwa dia adalah pria gentleman berhati baik dan menghargai kecantikan yang tidak hanya tampilan luar tapi juga memiliki kecerdasan.

"Kita hanya perlu membuatmu sering terlihat bersama perempuan itu. Biarkan paparazzi melakukan tugas mereka dan kau bisa melepas rumor negatif tentang dirimu dan juga bebas dari Sakura-san."

Terdengar menggiurkan ya?

"Cewek itu?" Sasuke mencibir.

Kalo aja Kakashi nggak pake masker, muka nyengirnya pasti udah keliatan. "Iya, cewek itu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ah-choo!" si 'cewek itu' bersin. Penyebabnya bisa jadi karena dia jadi bahan omongan Kakashi dan artis orbitannya atau suhu November yang makin nggak ramah bagi cewek yang kudu berangkat kerja ke pusat kota. Tugas ngisi suara udah nunggu.

Ngerasa perutnya yang udah cerewet minta diisi, Hinata mikir untuk mampir ke kedai makanan atau beli roti di vending machine pinggir jalan. Beli bento box di stasiun juga kayaknya seru tuh.

Studio tempat Kiba latihan ternyata lumayan sepi di jam-jam hampir malam. Studio berlantai tiga itu juga punya kesan gelap dan sama sekali nggak feminin. Hinata nggak ngerti kenapa setiap tempat yang narik kata 'studio' selalu berciri sama. Studio tempatnya kerja juga sepi dan lebih banyak pake warna gelap untuk cat dinding. Mungkin emang udah sytle-nya kali ya...

Masuk ke lift yang akhirnya terbuka, Hinata menekan tombol lantai dasar, tujuannya. Hampir menutup, seorang cowok berambut panjang yang nggak bertampang rocker, menyelinap masuk.

Biar cupu, Hinata punya selera tinggi soal cowok. Dia paling anti sama yang namanya cowok sombong, rese, maruk, cuma doyan makan atau dodol. Kalo diitung-itung, temen Hinata juga kebanyakan cowok. Yang pertama, Naruto, cowok pirang yang udah baik banget ke Hinata dan ngasih apartemen lamanya buat Hyuuga yang katanya sih lagi belajar mandiri. Terus ada Shino, yang meskipun aneh, tapi nggak rese. Kiba, dia sih emang rese, tapi Kiba itu udah kayak kakak sendiri buat Hinata.

"Pakai ini." Si cowok yang berbagi lift dengan Hinata, tiba-tiba nyodorin syal-nya. "Kau lebih memerlukan ini," dia bilang, senyumnya tipis.

Hinata melted.

Cowok tinggi bermata gelap itu keren banget. Kalo dinilai dari skala 1 - 10, PERFECT 10. Once in a lifetime nih Hinata bisa nemu cowok super keren yang jarang dia temuin. Sehari-hari dia ngeliat Gai, Kiba, Shino, Naruto atau Sai. Iya sih, ketampanan itu relatif, tapi...

"Kau suka musik?" tanyanya ramah, masih suka memajang senyum jutaan dollar-nya.

Duh... makin berasa panas nih di dalam lift.

Hinata harus mendongak demi menyimpan wajah tampan di memori otaknya. "Ano... s-saya..." Hinata tadi ngapain sih kesini? Kok jadi kena amnesia gini?

"Aku suka suaramu," si ganteng bilang. Suara 'ding' dari lift menandakan tujuan Hinata. Gedung cuma tiga lantai, berapa lama sih nyampe lantai dasar? Hinata sih berharap bisa lebih lama di dalam lift bareng mas-mas keren. "Aku Uchiha Itachi, kau punya bakat..." Kalimatnya menggantung, Itachi menawarkan sikap ramah lain dengan menyodorkan tangan kanannya. Hinata yang lemot masih loading dan nggak ngerti mesti gimana.

Tanpa ada peringatan, Itachi narik tangan Hinata, lalu melekatkan telapak tangannya, salaman. "Namamu?" dia bertanya, suaranya mengisi indra pendengaran Hinata dan dia makin hanyut dalam pesona sang Uchiha.

Itachi tertawa pelan. "Kalau sudah ingat siapa namamu, beritahu aku." Setelah itu, dia keluar, mengangkat tangannya. "Ja." Suaranya yang dalem lebih bagus daripada suara penyanyi cowok yang udah punya album dan melanglang buana ngadain konser.

"Uchiha Itachi?" Hinata membelai pelan syal hangat yang juga wangi. "Keren-keren, namanya aneh. Weasel?" Hinata cekikikan sendiri, untung nggak ada yang liat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hampir jam sebelas, Sasuke masih kejebak di lingkungan rendahan yang samping kiri dan kanannya, dipenuhi gedung apartemen bobrok yang harusnya diratain buat bikin taman kota atau apa lah...

Duduk di kursi penumpang sedan gelapnya, Sasuke nunggu cewek biang masalah yang juga direncanakan membuat debut di dunia showbiz dengan memainkan peran sebagai cewek sederhana yang ditaksir bintang terang dorama Jepang, Uchiha Sasuke.

Akhirnya setelah lima belas menit lewat jam sebelas, batang hidung cewek kuliahan yang pake jaket gombrong dan syal abu-abu, nongol.

Gak menunggu lama, Sasuke membiarkan Kakashi keluar dari mobil.

"Hyuuga-san?" kata cowok tinggi berambut perak itu, mastiin kalo cewek ini yang udah bikin nama baik Sasuke, terjerembab ke jurang nista.

"Ya?" Si Hyuuga menyahut, ketakutan.

"Bisa kita bicara?"

"M-mau apa kau?" Meskipun gemeteran, Hinata bisa tegas kalo ngadepin situasi gini, dia kan juga Hyuuga, emang Hanabi ama Neji doang?

Sasuke yang udah nggak sabaran, akhirnya keluar.

Kakashi kenal banget sikap Sasuke yang seringkali kasar. Mencegah kerusakan lebih jauh, Kakashi mencoba menjadi pencegah keributan. "Ini Uchiha Sasuke, dia adalah aktor terkenal di Jepang."

So what? Hinata hampir ngomong, tapi nggak jadi. Keburu nangkep nama Uchiha yang mengingatkannya pada cowok ganteng di lift.

"Kami punya penawaran untuk Anda."

"Penawaran?" tanya Hinata curiga.

"Udah terima aja! Lo harus tanggung jawab!" sela si Uchiha galak.

"Tanggung jawab?" Hinata makin curigation.

"Mungkin kita bisa bicara secara privasi?" Kakashi masih jadi satu-satunya orang yang menjunjung tinggi kedamaian, mungkin bercita-cita dapetin hadiah nobel.

Normalnya sih, Hinata nolak. Om-om ngajakin dia ngomong lebih privasi, emang dia cewek apaan? Tapi... kalo Uchiha berarti Uchiha yang di lift juga ada, nggak ada salahnya kan jadi warga yang baik dan mempertanggung-jawabkan apapun yang disebut Uchiha rese dan galak ini?

"Silahkan." Kakashi kemudian mempersilahkan Hinata yang sekarang berjalan menuju sedan gelap.

Seandainya Hinata punya guardian angel, pasti si angel udah teriak-teriak mencegah tindakan Hinata. Jangankan guardian angel, temen aja nggak ada.

Setelah semua masuk, mobil mulai bergerak meninggalkan area miskin dan menuju dunia gemerlap Sasuke.

Setelah ini... Hinata ngapain ya?

"Hyuuga-san, maukah Anda menjadi pacar Uchiha Sasuke?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**--TBC--**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**please submit your review~**

**-rb-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Warning : AU, OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-3-**

**Something Close to Magic**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Anak perempuan tuh biasa mengisi waktu luang dengan berimajinasi kan? Ya... selain ngemil atau main. Hinata juga bukan pengecualian. Waktu kecil, dia suka berimajinasi di dunia khayalnya yang indah.

Yang namanya imajinasi, pastinya lebih sempurna daripada realita. Imajinasi Hinata juga. Di sana, Hinata punya rumah gedong, halaman luas penuh bunga, pemandangan alami yang mewah, juga hewan-hewan hutan yang jinak. Imajinasinya jauh dari kemewahan yang sekarang dia dapat.

"Makeover," seorang stylist menyarankan. "Makeover dan dia akan berubah seperti seorang lady."

Sasuke yang asyik duduk di bangku, nggak ragu untuk ketawa. "Cewek cupu gini?"

Sang stylist melirik, mengangkat alisnya. "Anda tidak percaya?" Berpose anggun, cowok cantik yang mirip banget cewek itu, nantang Sasuke. "Saya rajin nonton Oprah. Langganan TV cable juga karena saya fans berat Oprah Winfrey Show. Dia pernah bilang, beauty is what lies beneath you." Si stylist sok bijak.

"Terus ngapain makeover?"

"Pertanyaan bagus. Anda mengerti 'beneath'?"

"Yeah," Sasuke nyahut.

"Yang sebelumnya tersembunyi... 'beneath' akan terlihat dengan makeover."

Sama aja kali! Jelek baru bisa keliatan cantiknya kalo udah di-makeover. Gimana seh?

"Ya udah lah, nggak usah banyak ngomong. Kerjain aja!"

Penasaran gimana Hinata bisa berakhir di tangan seorang stylist yang kemayu bernama Haku? Kita rewind sebentar ke kejadian malam itu, dimana Hinata harus rela dipaksa Kakashi untuk jadi ceweknya Uchiha Sasuke.

"Hyuuga-san, maukah Anda menjadi pacar Uchiha Sasuke?"

Idiih... amit-amit jabang bayi tujuh turunan. Nggak salah tuh nanyanya?

"Ha?" Hinata meskipun lemot, kadang otaknya bisa diandelin juga. "Apa?"

"Jadi pacar—"

"Iya, saya dengar," Hinata memotong kalimat Kakashi. Masalahnya, yang dia suka itu cowok Uchiha yang satunya lagi, yang berambut panjang, bermata gelap, dan punya senyum jutaan dollar. Uchiha yang sekarang duduk di samping Hinata mah, nggak banget! Galak! "Saya rasa, Anda sa-salah orang."

"Halah... sok jual mahal," Sasuke nyindir.

Kok sok jual mahal sih? Hinata kan emang gak murahan.

_GRR!!!_ "Ma-maksudnya?" Hinata berusaha melawan. Cewek manis, sendirian di kandang predator rese yang kekenyangan. Hinata sih desperate banget pengen keluar, pulang dan tidur di atas tempat tidurnya. Kenapa sekarang dia mesti berurusan sama cowok rese yang sok keren gini?!

Ralat. Iya sih, Sasuke itu keren, tapi apa artinya keren kalo lagaknya kayak yang paling hebat sejagad.

Hii... nggak banget!

Sambil manyunin bibirnya, Sasuke mencela cara ngomong Hinata. "M-ma-ma-maksudnya?" Ini sih udah ngehina namanya. "Ngomong yang jelas! Gagap gitu, orang gimana bisa ngerti!" Nih orang! Gak bisa sopan dikit aja ya?

Kakashi cuma bisa ngurut dada. "Begini, Hyuuga-san, kejadian tadi sore itu memancing reaksi yang diluar harapan kami."

"Gara-gara lo tuh!" Sasuke memastikan Hinata merasa bersalah.

Kakashi mengancam dengan matanya, kalo Sasuke sampe bersikap kasar lagi, dia nggak akan mau bantuin. Biarin deh Sasuke diserang KP3M, Kakashi bisa nyari artis baru lagi, gampang lah.

Kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada cewek Hyuuga yang ngantuk berat, Kakashi nyoba jelasin lagi. "Kami harap Anda bisa bekerja sama hingga nama baik Sasuke kembali."

"Ke-kerja sama?"

Kali ini Sasuke diam meski dia udah geregetan sama Hinata yang kayaknya susah banget ngomong lancar.

"Anda hanya perlu menerima perasaan Sasuke terhadap Anda. Kami tentu memberi Anda imbalan."

Oke, pertama, Hinata bingung dengan kata 'perasaan' yang dilanjutin dengan nama si Uchiha sok hebat dan 'terhadap Anda' terus... makin nggak bisa fokus mikir, pas Kakashi mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan kata 'imbalan'. Kita semua tau, Hinata butuh dana untuk hidup, makan, minum, ongkos, kuliah. Kalo bisa dapet imbalan cuma dengan menerima perasaan Sasuke, gampang banget kan?

"Apa keuntungan yang b-bisa saya dapat dengan ini?" Well, Hinata juga bisa pinter kadang-kadang. Kalkulasi yang cermat bisa menghindarkan kita dari kerugian yang tak terduga. Tips bisnis nih kayaknya.

"Fasilitas, ketenaran dan uang," jawab Kakashi singkat.

Tiga kata itu berputar di sekitar Hinata. Imajinasi mulai memanjakan Hinata yang udah mabuk ama tiga kata yang diucapin begitu gampangnya oleh Om Kakashi. Cewek kere itu sekarang bisa denger suara sorak gembira orang-orang yang mengagungkan namanya. Lembaran yen yang jadi penghuni tetap buku tabungan dan kenyamanan hidup yang selama ini cuma ada di mimpi dan udah bikin dia gatel buat balik lagi ke rumah Hiashi dan begging untuk tinggal.

Sekarang, Kakashi nawarin semua itu cuma dengan hal yang paling sederhana; menerima perasaan Sasuke.

Tau lagunya Madonna, Material Girl?

_Living in a material world, and I am a ma-material girl_. Lagu itu sekarang jadi anthem resminya Hinata.

Oh-ho... yeah!

Di dalam sedan mewah yang memutar siaran radio malam, Hinata tersenyum malu-malu. Nggak ada yang tau ekspresi Kakashi. Sasuke cuma bisa ngerasa keberuntungannya tertindih kesialan cewek cupu yang sekarang merona.

_Manis._

What?

Yang barusan punya pikiran Hinata itu manis, nggak mungkin Sasuke 'kan?

Selesai dengan perjanjian itu, Hinata sekarang mesti ikut persyaratan pertama, mendampingi Uchiha Sasuke di acara konferensi pers. Acara yang seharusnya dilupain Sasuke karena ini acaranya Haruno berambut pink yang lagi-lagi kepilih sebagai calon gemilang di festival film. Nominasi untuk peran antagonis kayaknya emang sepi, makanya Sakura bisa dipastiin pulang dengan membawa award.

"Anda sudah siap, Sasuke-san?" Haku dengan nyantai berdiri di depan kamar tertutup tempat dia membangkitkan kecantikan untuk Hinata.

"Bring it on!" Sasuke nantang.

Haku nyengir gak jelas, sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu buat sang lady. Kakashi yang aslinya serius buka-buka katalog fashion, cuma bisa ngangkat alis pas kaki mulus Hinata melangkah keluar. Gaun mini yang gak cuma sexy karena berwarna merah dan berkilauan, membuat si Hyuuga kucel berubah ribuan derajat jadi cewek mempesona yang cantik, sexy, menggiurkan dan...

Angelina Jolie, lewat lah...

Hinata is as HOT as HELL!!

Meskipun nggak ada satu orang pun di dunia ini yang tau sepanas apa neraka, tapi pasti ngerti lah maksud saya.

"Ano..."

"Nggak usah ngomong!" Sasuke tau kalo Hinata udah ngomong bakalan banyakan gagapnya daripada lancar. Udah super cantik gini, bakal rusak kalo cewek itu buka mulutnya. Sasuke bisa ngiler nih kalo keasikan ngeliatin Hinata yang ternyata bisa cantik.

"Tunggu sebentar." Kakashi bangun dari tempatnya duduk. "Ini akan merusak image Hyuuga-san yang harusnya sederhana." Waduh... Kakashi yang biasanya pervert malah bisa mikir jernih.

Ternyata dunia emang udah mau kiamat.

Lebih kurang, Hinata setuju. Maksud dia mau ngomong tadi juga untuk minta ganti baju. Terlalu sexy, Hinata malah nggak betah. Cewek ini kan biasa pake baju gombrong dan anti pake baju ketat.

Meski sebenarnya Uchiha sombong dan nggak ramah itu—agak—keberatan, dia diam aja. Selebriti, biasa... tuntutan profesi. Masa' mesti bikin pengumuman sih kalo aslinya Sasuke nggak rela Hinata berubah lagi ke fashion style-nya yang asli.

Tapi, si angkuh bintang dorama itu juga berharap Hinata bisa ganti baju. Biar gimana juga Hinata sebagai pacar seorang Uchiha Sasuke harus, mesti, kudu, nggak ada toleransi lagi; untuk kelihatan cantik. Kalo sexy sih urusan cowok lain yang punya pacar suka pake baju yang terbuka. Hinata kan beda.

Hinata itu...

"Sempurna." Kakashi puas dengan tampilan Hinata yang sudah diperbaiki lagi.

Sasuke sekarang malah makin bingung nyari kata yang paling tepat untuk mewakili penampilan Hinata yang apa adanya. Hilang deh cewek cupu anak seni yang sebelumnya ada, atau cewek sexy berbaju merah yang kesannya menggoda.

Sekarang berdiri di hadapan Sasuke, Hinata dengan make-up tipis, gaun selutut yang tertutup dan tatanan rambut sederhana yang hanya dihiasi pita rambut berwarna putih.

Nggak sadar, Sasuke cuma bisa bengong. Di kepala Sasuke yang biasanya kosong, mulai nyetel lagu-lagu love song.

Bukan Sasuke namanya kalo dia sampe nunjukin perasaan. Aktor, populer dan ternama, pasti bisa dong malsuin tampang dumbstruck-nya.

"Sasuke-san, kenapa Anda berubah pucat?" Err... kayaknya Sasuke nggak lulus sekolah akting, masa' kentara sih kalo dia lagi bengong kayak orang blo'on saking terhanyutnya sama penamiplan fisik si Hyuuga cupu?

Hinata ngedeketin Sasuke yang sama sekali nggak bergerak.

Ketumpahan semen ya?

Kekhawatiran Hinata malah bikin cewek itu makin manis. Tangannya yang ternyata halus, megang kening Sasuke. "Anda baik-baik saja?" Kok suaranya Hinata berubah angelic gini?

Nih cewek bisa bikin seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang biasanya bikin cewek klepek-klepek, ngiler, bahkan pingsan, sekarang malah nggak berkutik cuma karena Hinata megang dia?

Rajin-rajinlah ibadah, kiamat beneran udah mau dateng nih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**--T B C--**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Waduh~ maaf ya karena kelamaan update. Chapter ini emang short banget. Gomennasai~**

**Review ya...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Genre : Romance/General**

**Warning: AU, OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-4-**

**Ding-Dong on Your Door**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siapa yang nyangka ternyata malam konferensi pers dimana nama-nama para nominasi diumumkan, adalah sebuah pesta mewah yang padat dengan wajah-wajah pengisi cover tabloid dan majalah entertainment.

Sebagai cewek yang biasa bergaul sama benda mati di studio atau karakter anime, ini adalah malam yang bisa bikin Hinata linglung. Mau minum, mereka cuma nyediain champagne. Mau makan, kalo nggak menu Eropa, makanannya mentah dan porsinya dikit, gimana mau kenyang? Paling parah, waktu Hinata nyoba nyari temen ngobrol, bapak-bapak banyakan ngerokok, ibu-ibu pada ngegosip sambil ketawa-ketiwi nggak jelas. Tamu yang seumuran, melotot waktu nemu Hinata; cewek yang lagi anget-angetnya jadi bahan gosip karena berhasil bikin Uchiha Sasuke naksir dia.

Ngomongin Uchiha yang satu itu, Hinata jadi inget gimana kelakuan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berubah. Diajak ngomong, dia diem. Ditanya, cuek. Pas nyampe, Sasuke asik jalan duluan di atas karpet merah sementara Hinata harus rela digandeng Kakashi yang nyantai aja nerima cahaya terang para wartawan yang gila info.

My God, tau gini mah, Hinata milih tidur di rumah.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata berbalik. Err... nggak ding, di sini aja deh. Abis, mas-mas keren yang pernah Hinata liat di lift baru aja nyebut namanya.

"Itu namamu 'kan?" lanjut si Uchiha tampan. Pakaian resmi berwana hitam berkombinasi dengan kemeja polos. Rambutnya seperti biasa ditata simple. Mata gelapnya siap menyihir dengan pesona devil yang juga angelic.

Ruangan dengan langit-langit benderang bercahayakan lampu mewah, gak berarti apa-apa kalo udah ngeliat Itachi yang nyantai berdiri sambil memegang gelas langsing berisi champagne. Uchiha Itachi, hanya dengan menjadi dirinya sendiri udah segitu kerennya, gimana kalo dia sengaja dandan kayak Sasuke?

"W-weasel-san?"

Kakashi yang masih setia nemenin Hinata karena Sasuke ngilang, ketawa ngakak. Suara ketawanya ketutup lapisan masker hitam. "Weasel? Itachi, kau dengar itu?"

Itachi cuma ngangkat alis kiri, nunjukin kalo dia nggak suka lelucon, apalagi cowok jomblo macem Hatake ngetawain namanya. "Kau di sini, orang-orangan sawah?"

Suara tawa Kakashi langsung mute. Itachi sering manggil dengan julukan 'scarecrow' buat Hatake yang dinamain Kakashi ama bokapnya. "Kita bukan anak SD 'kan?" Kakashi asal nanya.

"Maksudmu?" Itachi mendekatkan tepi gelas champagne-nya ke bibir. Hinata berani sumpah, mata hitam Itachi sempat ngelirik ke arahnya. Cairan berwarna madu itu meluncur di tenggorokan Itachi yang suka memainkan jarinya di gagang langsing gelas saat menikmati alkohol.

"Tidak perlu membuat lelucon kosong seperti tadi," lanjut Kakashi. Kayaknya ada yang kesinggung nih. Itachi langsung sadar maksud kalimat Hatake yang jadi saingannya di bisnis. Kalo Kakashi berprofesi sebagai agen yang mencari bakat juga manajer yang membantu mengembangkan sayap seorang idola di dunia perfilman, Itachi punya tugas hampir sama, hanya saja bidangnya lebih ke musik.

"Aku selalu dewasa, Hatake," ujar Uchiha tampan itu dengan tenang.

Sulung dari dua bersaudara Uchiha kemudian mengacuhkan Kakashi yang hampir memulai debat terbuka. Itachi nggak punya urusan sama cowok tinggi berambut perak itu, dia nyamperin mereka buat ngobrol secara khusus sama Hinata. Soal kerjaan yang bisa bantuin Kiba masuk audisi tanpa vokal, asal Hinata mau kerja bareng dia.

Perasaan, di dunia showbiz itu banyak banget yang namanya persyaratan dan ketentuan berlaku deh.

"K-kerja untuk Anda?"

Itachi yang jarang senyum, ngelakuin hal yang nggak dia suka; Itachi senyum untuk meyakinkan Hyuuga yang malam itu merubah penampilannya. "Kudengar kau dan Sasuke sudah resmi menjadi pasangan."

Hinata bisa aja jujur, jadi jomblo berarti ada kesempatan buat deketin Uchiha yang dia suka. Tapi, sayang banget, obrolan seru mereka dirusak saat cewek pirang berponi, muncul dan segera narik Itachi mendekat padanya. Mata ungu pucatnya yang besar membalas tatapan mata Hinata yang kecewa. Cewek yang berpakaian ala putri kerajaan itu lalu melingkarkan tangannya di lengan besar Itachi, melekatkan pipi ke warna hitam lengan jasnya. "Itachi-kun, kenapa kamu ninggalin aku sendirian?" tanyanya manja.

Itachi yang tenang bersikap selayaknya seseorang yang dewasa. "Oh Shion. Ini Hinata, kurasa aku sudah menemukan orang yang bisa mewujudkan mimpimu jadi penyanyi idola."

Setelah kalimat selesai, Shion ngelirik ke arah Hinata yang masih berdiri di tempatnya, ngerasa jadi peran figuran di antara seorang Uchiha dan siapa tadi? Shion ya?

"Dia?" si pirang nanya, meragukan pilihan Itachi.

"Iya, suaranya bagus." Itachi cuek dan ngelepas pegangan Shion di lengannya. Mirip anak ayam yang kehilangan induknya, Shion nyusul Itachi yang balik lagi ke Hinata. "Bagaimana, Hinata-san, kau bisa bantu kami?"

"Pekerjaan s-saya itu..."

Keraguan Hinata memancing respon yang nggak kepikiran sama sekali; Itachi mendekat untuk berbisik di telinga Hinata, "Kau akan menyanyi di belakang panggung, Shion yang akan tampil."

Dalam kata lain, lip-sync. Hinata yang emang punya dasar sifat yang pemalu, memang lebih pantas kalo berada di belakang panggung. Tapi kalo jadi penyanyi yang ngumpet, apa ada harga dirinya?

"Temanmu itu akan kupastikan masuk audisi dan lulus ke tahap selanjutnya."

Hinata agak kecewa dengan kalimat Itachi. Dunia showbiz ternyata dipenuhi kepalsuan. Itachi yang Hinata yakini adalah tipe cowok yang paham sopan santun, ternyata cuma pura-pura baik selama ini biar Hyuuga bersuara lembut itu mau jadi penyanyi lip-sync buat cewek pirang manja nan rese bernama Shion.

"Maaf, saya rasa Kiba-kun punya b-bakat yang bisa diandalkan." Artinya, Hinata nggak butuh bantuan Itachi.

Sayangnya, hal ini menarik bagi Itachi yang gampang bosen sama cewek-cewek yang biasa ada di sekitarnya. Mereka sering menjilat demi keuntungan mereka. Jadi, malam itu, Hinata yang aslinya jengkel, malah narik perhatian Itachi yang kayaknya udah bosen berat sama Shion.

Hyuuga yang bingung mesti gimana, membalikkan badan buat nyari Kakashi biar bisa dianterin pulang. Atau setidaknya izin sama manager keren itu biar Hinata bisa bebas dari lingkungan borjuis tapi nggak bermoral. Gawat kalo Hinata kelamaan di sini, ruangannya luas tapi berasa sempit karena kesombongan orang-orang yang mengisinya.

Bukan cowok bermasker yang dia temuin, malah Sasuke yang nyantai melingkari lengannya di sekitar leher seorang cewek berbaju seksi. Tangan kanan yang sama juga memegang gelas champagne yang hampir kosong. "Lihat, pacar gue udah ngedeketin Itachi yang selalu jadi alasan bikin gue muak." Wajah tampan sang aktor ternama memerah dan lembab dengan keringat.

Hinata mengerutkan kening sementara bibirnya bergetar. Dia takut dan merasa telah disakiti Uchiha muda yang hanya memanfaatkannya demi memperbaiki nama besar si angkuh bermata gelap.

Sasuke lalu melepas cewek seksi anonim yang kayaknya kerja sebagai model; dilihat dari kulit mulus, postur tubuh langsing dan menjulang. Langkah Sasuke yang agak gontai mendekat ke cewek Hyuuga yang hampir nangis tapi tetap berusaha keras untuk mendorong air dari matanya. Hinata menghapus tetesan air mata yang belum sempat mengalir jatuh. Matanya menatap lantai demi mencari aman daripada harus nerima tatapan marah seorang Sasuke yang semakin dekat padanya.

"Apa ada syarat selingkuh di perjanjian?" bisiknya. Aroma alkohol yang berhembus bersama nafasnya, panas dan membakar kulit leher Hinata yang hanya dilindungi rambut. "Jangan berkelakuan memalukan. Kau membawa namaku sekarang." Ancamannya terdengar serius saat Sasuke tidak menggunakan bahasa yang biasa dia gunakan. Kata-katanya sempurna tapi semakin mengerikan. Lalu Uchiha itu mundur, mengangkat gelas champagne setinggi bahu, "Aniki, dia cewek gue. Kalo gue ngeliat lo deketin dia lagi, lo bakalan tamat di tangan gue." Uchiha muda itu tertawa, sebentar, mengejek. Tangan kirinya menarik lengan Hinata, menyeret mahasiswi seni yang menjadi pusat badai yang baru akan dimulai.

Itachi yang sejak tadi terdiam, mulai aktif. Tangan kanannya meraih tangan Hinata yang lain. "Otouto, kau menyedihkan." Sama seperti adiknya, Itachi mengejek dengan menarik sudut bibirnya. "Aku belum selesai dengannya."

"Gue nggak ngijinin lo ngobrol sama cewek gue."

"Hmm... apa ini posesif?"

"Bukan! Authority!" Sasuke menjelaskan kuasa yang dia miliki atas Hinata.

"Jadi kau seorang anarkis sekarang?"

Tangan Sasuke gemetar dengan amarah. Dia sangat ingin membuat luka yang menarik darah keluar dari kulit kakaknya. Sasuke membanting gelas cantik ke lantai, "Peduli setan! Lepasin dia, lo nggak ada hak buat ngobrol atau apapun sama cewek gue."

Suasana ruangan berubah sunyi. Itachi tetap tenang. Dua tangan Hinata masih merenggang. Yang kanan dimiliki Sasuke. Yang kiri dijaga Itachi.

"Kau mabuk."

"Ini nggak ada hubungannya!"Sasuke berteriak.

Itachi mendekat dan Sasuke bertahan. Si sulung menahan senyum di wajahnya, bukan karena senang, tapi pernyataan bahwa dia adalah yang lebih superior dari adiknya yang menjadi budak emosi. Uchiha berambut panjang itu menyimpan rahasia gelap Sasuke di bisikannya. "Jika kau masih iri padaku, aku akan semakin menginginkan pacarmu." Suara pelan Itachi hanya didengar telinga Sasuke. "Kau masih berlum berubah rupanya. Masih iri pada kakakmu?"

Sasuke mundur, kehabisan kata-kata setelah masalah utamanya diangkat Itachi yang masih menjadi pengendali keadaan.

Iri adalah alasan Sasuke membuang kesempatannya di universitas dan memilih untuk bekerja. Iri juga adalah landasan awal untuk mengalahkan Itachi yang sudah lebih berani melepas nama besar Klan dan menjadi seorang Itachi yang tidak selalu membawa nama Uchihanya. Iri kini melapisi hati Sasuke yang merasa Itachi akan mencuri segala yang menjadi miliknya.

"Kapan kau akan dewasa, Sasuke-_chan_?" sindirnya. Itachi melepas Hinata. Sasuke tidak menunggu lama untuk menyingkir dari adegan yang akan sangat sempurna di film drama. Hinata menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang menangis di balik tirai rambut panjangnya. Angin dingin mendorong rambut gelap yang menjadi pertahanan lemah karena langkah Sasuke yang cepat saat menyeretnya keluar. Wajah Hinata yang bersedih terpampang jelas ke mata publik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**--T B C--**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shion itu mirip Hinata kan? Tapi saya suka sikap Shion yang marah-marah untuk nyembunyiin rasa takutnya. Saya juga suka Shion yang asik aja ngomel-ngomelin Neji, Sakura dan Naruto tanpa pikir panjang. Lidahnya yang tajem kayak silet itu bikin saya makin suka sama cewek manja ini, soalnya saya tau Hinata nggak akan ngelakuin itu. Shion itu evil version-nya Hinata hoho~ **

**Saya minta maaf karena terpaksa "tunduk" pada kemalasan dan benar-benar lamban meng-update fic ini (juga yang lain) Tapi saya berusaha melawan rasa malas ini.**

**I truly abhor laziness**

**Anyway, ****月のてんし****(Tsuki no Tenshi) fic kumpulan one-shot saya juga udah diupdate. Kali ini, pairingnya ItaHina. Sempetin baca dan review ya... hoho~**

**Yang complain soal bashing chara, Sayang... kamu tau kan ini SasuHina? Mending kamu baca SasuSaku aja.**

**Minna-san, review please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Warning : AU, OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-5-**

**Cold Winter Night**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata terpaksa nurut waktu Sasuke maksa masukin Hinata ke mobil sedannya. Kendaraan roda empat itu sudah siap di halaman utama hotel tempat berlangsungnya pesta meriah yang belum selesai. Seorang petugas valet parking menyerahkan kunci Ferrari F430 merah milik Sasuke yang sebelumnya nggak ada. Hinata kan barengan Kakashi dan Sasuke dateng pake limo, kok tau-tau ada sport car di depan mata? Ini diturunin dari langit apa?

Sasuke yang ternyata masih punya banyak tenaga, nyeret Hinata mengitari sedan mewah. "Masuk!" Pintu penumpang lalu ditutup. Sasuke yang kembali mengitari mobilnya menatap dengan ancaman kalo sampe Hinata punya pikiran untuk kabur. Uchiha yang nggak seharusnya nyetir dalam keadaan mabuk, masuk dan langsung cabut tanpa memasang sabuk pengaman.

Kecepatan yang melewati batas normal bikin tangan Hinata gemeteran waktu masang sabuk pengamannya. Mobil yang emang bukan mobil keluarga itu sempit dan tertutup, mirip batmobile-nya The Dark Knight. Sisi jalan hampir tak terlihat dari balik jendela gelap. Menyerah, Hinata menutup matanya rapat-rapat sambil berdoa dalam hati.

"Dia minta lo ngapain?" Sasuke tiba-tiba punya inisiatif membuka pembicaraan.

Hinata agak ragu buat ngomong, takut jawabannya bikin cowok Uchiha itu makin ngamuk. Tapi, kalo dia nggak jawab, siapa yang tau apa yang bakal terjadi? "Itachi-san me-meminta s-saya untuk jadi vokal Shion."

"Tch."

Hinata buka mata. Masih sedikit takut tapi tetep merhatiin muka Sasuke, senyum sinis bermain di sudut bibirnya. Tanpa sadar, cewek Hyuuga itu fokus pada pemandangan yang akhirnya bikin dia ngerti kenapa banyak cewek naksir cowok yang gak baik hati ini.

Uchiha Sasuke itu... "menarik" dengan caranya sendiri tanpa memerlukan alasan. Iya lah, dia kasar dan nggak berhati lembut. Dia cuek dan sering marah. Tapi emang menarik. Bagusnya Tuhan masih mau ngasih tampang keren, kalo nggak, Sasuke udah jadi cowok yang berada di tingkatan paling atas di daftar cowok nggak laku.

Tapi bukannya, "Nice guys finish last"? Kok, Sasuke yang sama sekali nggak "Nice" belum juga punya cewek? Sasuke yang adalah "Bad Boy" harusnya udah punya pacar atau malahan playboy. Tapi dunia showbiz itu emang diatur dengan metode simbiosis mutualisme, kalo nggak nguntungin ya dibuang, buat apa disimpan?

"Kenapa? Muka gue segitu kerennya sampe bikin lo ngelamun?"

Hinata menahan dirinya sendiri untuk gak kasih komentar. Tapi suara tawa Sasuke yang pelan, jelas-jelas punya tujuan ngejek Hinata. Berkeinginan untuk menjaga harga dirinya, Hinata berpikir keras untuk mengganti perhatian. "Apa yang membuat anda marah?" Gawat! Maksud Hinata bukan nanya masalah pribadi, kenapa yang keluar justru itu?

"Kakak gue, maksud lo?"

"Anda tidak keberatan membicarakannya?"

Saat yang sama, kecepatan mobil menurun hingga normal. Jalan terlihat lebih terang dengan tambahan cahaya dari lampu-lampu di sisi jalan. Hinata mulai bisa merasa lebih tenang.

"Lo bantuin aja."

"Saya?"

"Bantuin Itachi. Gue tau Shion itu masalah terbesarnya. Cewek itu beli perusahaan rekaman tempat Itachi kerja dan ngusir semua orang yang bantuin Itachi dulu. Dia cuma nyimpen Itachi karena naksir berat sama kakak gue."

Di luar dugaan Hinata. Dia tadinya mikir, Itachi cuma tipe cowok yang suka memanfaatkan orang lain demi uang dan ketenaran. Siapa yang nyangka? Ternyata Uchiha ganteng itu lagi ketiban sial karena ditaksir cewek tajir yang juga sumber penghasilannya.

"B-bagaimana dengan perjanjian kita?" Rasanya aneh nyebut kata "kita" saat merujuk Sasuke dan Hinata. Biarpun publik taunya mereka jadian, toh aslinya kan jauh dari skenario yang sekarang masih hangat jadi bahan gossip di infotainment.

Idealnya, Sasuke ngasih Hinata semacam ancaman atau peringatan karena adanya kemungkinan Hinata bisa ngerusak perjanjian mereka. Tapi nggak bisa dipungkiri juga, kenyataan bahwa Sasuke sedikit banyak ngerasa lega karena ternyata Itachi cuma ngomongin masalah kerjaan dan bukan hal lain yang nggak dia inginkan. "Gue tau Shion gak bisa nyanyi. Paling lo cuma jadi penyanyi backstage."

Apa Sasuke bisa baca pikiran orang? Atau dia udah ngubek-ngubek urusan pribadi kakaknya sampe tau masalah tetek bengek gini. Penasaran, Hinata akhirnya nanya. "Kok Anda b-bisa tahu?"

Sasuke semakin melambankan laju mobilnya. Lampu merah lalu lintas bukan menjadi alasan yang menghentikannya. Ferrari menepi ke sisi jalan yang hampir lengang. Beberapa pengguna jalan langsung nengok ke arah sport car mewah punya Sasuke yang pastinya bak dewa saat berada di antara mobil berkualitas dan berharga standar yang lebih banyak bersliweran di jalan umum.

Sasuke kali ini menarik sabuk pengaman dan mengenakannya. "Lo punya kakak nggak?"

Hinata nggak ngerti maksud pertanyaan Sasuke. Apa hubungannya dengan pertanyaan dia sebelumnya?

"Tidak."

"Jadi, lo anak pertama?"

"Iya."

"Kalo gitu lo nggak akan ngerti." Sasuke menatap lurus ke arah Hinata. Diamnya mengartikan bahwa dia udah males banget untuk ngobrolin topik sama. Dan nggak perlu nunggu semenit, Sasuke udah ganti subjek ke arah lain. "Lo nggak keluar?"

Ngusir nih?

Hinata yang lagi dalam kebingungan total, makin linglung.

"Beliin gue air kek, haus nih."

"O-oh."

Hinata melihat keadaan sekeliling. Jalan raya yang memang lengang hanya digunakan beberapa taksi. Selebihnya, hanya beberapa mobil pribadi yang terlihat melintas. Hinata menoleh ke kiri, trotoar sepi juga menghadirkan sebuah toko 24 jam yang masih terang benderang. Membuka sabuk pengaman, Hinata memungut tas tangan yang tergeletak tak berdaya di dekat kakinya. "Anda perlu yang lain?"

"Air," jawab Sasuke singkat. Respon yang dia berikan dingin, tapi itu bukan satu hal yang baru buat Hinata. Uchiha Sasuke adalah tipe cowok yang nggak tau bagaimana caranya bersikap baik dan hangat.

Hinata mengangguk lalu membalikkan badannya. Matanya mencari-cari tuas mungil yang biasanya menjadi kunci di pintu mobil. "Ano... bagaimana caranya membuka ini?" tanya Hinata. Sasuke memandang lurus ke depan dengan tampang serius. Jari telunjuknya lalu menekan tombol otomatis, dan pintu Hinata terbuka.

"Terima kasih."

Angin yang terasa hampir beku menggigit kulit Hinata yang sebelumnya berada dalam mobil berudara hangat. Setelah tubuhnya berada di luar Ferrari, Hinata menutup pintu dan berjalan pelan ke arah toko 24 jam. Di kepalanya sempat terpikir untuk membeli cemilan atau permen. Tapi kemudian segera membatalkan niatnya setelah sadar Sasuke bukan Hanabi yang suka ngemil selama perjalanan.

Pintu otomatis toko 24 jam terbuka, Hinata segera masuk dan menghampiri rak yang menyediakan air mineral dalam kemasan. Dia mengambil botol yang tidak terlalu besar dan kemudian beralih pada rak lain untuk mengambil cappuccino dalam kaleng. Kasir kosong mengijinkan Hinata mendapat servis cepat dari penjaga toko.

Kekecewaan mengalahkan kebingungan saat Hinata kembali berada di luar. Mengharapkan warna merah Ferrari menyambutnya, Hinata hanya menemui jalan kosong. Sasuke meninggalkannya sendirian dengan membohonginya tadi.

Berjalan lunglai, Hinata menerima nasibnya yang selalu dipermainkan posisi dan kekuasaan. Sasuke, Kakashi, Itachi, semuanya sama. Tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mengerti caranya menghormati perempuan.

Bus shelter yang nggak seberapa jauh dari toko, akhirnya menjadi pelindung Hinata yang menunggu taksi. Kayaknya Sasuke sengaja nyari area yang agak sepi supaya aman dari pemberitaan. Kalo ada yang tau dia nurunin "pacarnya" di pinggir jalan, bisa-bisa dia sendiri yang ngerusak perjanjian.

Hinata menghela nafas sedih. Hal kayak gini nih yang paling bisa bikin stress. Cowok cakep itu emang nyebelin. Hinata harus ngehindar dari pesona mereka. Biarin lah cewek-cewek cakep aja yang ada di sekitar mereka. Hinata nggak rela jadi mainan mereka.

"Ah-choo!" Oh great, seiyuu yang ditawarin jadi vokal calon artis idola, kena flu. Modal utama Hinata buat menghasilkan duit, bisa dipastiin bakal rusak kalo sampe virus flu mengganggu sistem pernafasannya. Cuaca dingin gini, sendirian tanpa ada cowok yang sekedar ngasih ketenangan atau duduk di dekatnya.

Jadi jomblo itu, nggak enak ya?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**--T B C--**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Warning : AU, OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-6-**

**Love in Disguise**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hampir jam sepuluh malam saat Ferrari masuk ke garasi rumah mewah Sasuke. Hatake yang udah nunggu selama setengah jam, langsung nyamperin artis bimbingannya. "Dimana Hyuuga-san?" tanyanya, bahkan sebelum Sasuke mematikan mesin mobil atau keluar dari kendaraannya.

Uchiha yang pengen buru-buru masuk rumah, nggak menggubris pertanyaan manajernya dan langsung keluar dari garasi menuju kehangatan rumah besarnya yang mewah. Kakashi ngelongok ke dalam mobil yang kini gelap, kali aja ada Hinata di dalam. "Kok nggak ada?" Masih buntu tanpa jawaban atau penjelasan, Kakashi akhirnya nyusul Sasuke. "Jadi, apa yang akan kau katakan?"

"Gue turunin dia di tempat aman."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke memanfaatkan waktu dengan membuka lapisan mantel, melemparnya sembarangan dan berjalan menuju dapur. Dia belum sempat menikmati air selain champagne sepanjang malam ini. Kakashi sih nggak punya niat ngikutin atau ngebuntutin, asal pertanyaannya dijawab aja, tuh orang pasti udah cabut dari tadi.

Menenggak air bersih, Sasuke akhirnya mendapat sedikit kesegaran. "Gue nggak punya kewajiban nganter 'kan?" Sasuke malah balik nanya. Secara nggak langsung dia udah nuduh Kakashi sebagai orang yang sekarang berada di luar teritori aman dunia hiburan. Ngapain juga nganter? Sasuke 'kan bukan supir. Meskipun cewek yang dateng bareng dia seorang model, nasibnya bakal sama persis kayak Hinata; ditelantarin.

"Jadi?"

"Ya dia pulang sendiri." Tatapan mata Sasuke sekarang malah nunjukin kalo Kakashi tuh orang yang perlu pake otak. Apa susahnya sih narik kesimpulan yang udah jelas banget. Sasuke udah bilang kalo Hinata "diturunin" ya berarti dia pulang sendiri. Masa' gitu aja nggak ngerti.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau lakukan itu pada Hyuuga-san?"

"Ha?" tanya Sasuke heran.

Kakashi berjalan ke dapur, berdiri beberapa langkah dari Sasuke. Matanya seperti biasa, pasif dan nggak bisa dibaca. Ekspresi mukanya? Jangan tanya. "Sepanjang malam ini kelakuanmu aneh. Kau seenaknya bersikap tidak sopan di depan umum padahal jelas-jelas kita sedang berusaha membersihkan nama baikmu. Kau sadar ada begitu banyak wartawan, tapi kau tidak peduli. Sesuka hatimu menarik Hyuuga-san keluar."

Gelas bening diletakkan Sasuke di atas meja dapur. Kalimat Kakashi baru masuk ke otaknya. Jangan salah, Sasuke cerdas. Cuma, kadang-kadang, Sasuke males mikirin hal rumit. Khususnya alasan kenapa dia bersikap di luar karakternya. Sasuke emang biasa bersikap kasar, tapi semua karena dia suka melampiaskan rasa kesalnya dengan cara itu. Selebihnya, Uchiha yang juga dikenal orang karena sering berkelakuan cuek, cuma menunjukkan pada dunia, inilah Sasuke. Dia nggak akan pura-pura baik karena alasan apapun. Malam ini, dia juga nggak punya alasan kenapa dia bersikap posesif terhadap Hinata. Tuh cewek 'kan bukan siapa-siapanya Sasuke. Seharusnya dia nyantai aja.

"Gue mau tidur," Sasuke bilang, kabur dari topik pembicaraan.

"Mungkin kita hentikan saja."

Uchiha yang hampir keluar dapur, berhenti. "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Sandiwara konyol ini. Jangan memanfaatkan Hyuuga-san lagi."

Sasuke tertawa. "Kenapa lo? Khawatir banget."

Kakashi justru balik nanya. "Itu juga yang kutanyakan padamu. Kenapa?" Hatake yang punya hobi baca itu menghampiri Sasuke, berdiri di depannya, menghadang. "Biasanya kau akan mengayunkan lenganmu dan bilang, "Terserah" dan kemudian menerima tanpa banyak kompromi." Kakashi menangkap kejanggalan lain, Sasuke yang menghindari tatapan matanya. "Kau tidak keberatan 'kan?" Pertanyaannya adalah sebuah desakan.

Mungkin Sasuke agak tertekan karena pertanyaan Kakashi. Harusnya sih, Sasuke happy karena bisa lepas dari kewajibannya jadi cowok sok baik yang naksir setengah mati sama cewek cupu nan sederhana. Tapi bahkan Sasuke sendiri susah untuk ngerti kenapa dia ngerasa nggak rela untuk ngelepas cewek yang udah bikin dunianya jadi hancur. "Itu nggak ada di perjanjian," jawab Sasuke akhirnya.

Kakashi nyengir di balik lapisan maskernya. Kalo ini permainan catur, dia pasti udah teriak, "Checkmate" dengan lantang. "Ini jenis perjanjian yang bisa dihentikan dari satu pihak. Kalau kau mau, kita bisa mengganti rugi dan setelah itu kita bisa cari perempuan lain untuk jadi pacarmu."

Sasuke diam. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, dia bimbang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata akhirnya nyerah, ongkos buat naik taksi ternyata mahal. Jarak dari area sepi tempat Sasuke ninggalin dia ke apartemennya, jauh banget. Dengan ongkos yang ngepas, Hinata akhirnya menggunakan kartu langganan JR dan menjadi penumpang setia kereta.

Keadaan JR yang sepi dan serem karena jumlah penumpang yang dikit, bukan masalah utamanya. Masalah terbesar justru muncul setelah nyampe apartemen, ganti baju dan berbaring sebentar di atas kasur futon. Berawal dari ketukan di pintu reyot apartemennya yang bobrok.

"Hinata!"

Hyuuga yang hampir tidur, terlonjak kaget. Matanya masih belum bisa fokus dengan keadaan sekitar. Hinata lalu meraih ponsel untuk memastikan waktu.

"Hinata!" suara keras makin terdengar nyata kini. Suara yang langsung bisa dikenali Hinata, meski udah lama nggak ketemu sama pembuat onar yang juga sahabat baiknya.

"Naruto-kun?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Disini, Itachi-san."

Uchiha Itachi berdiri setelah keluar dari mobil mewahnya, mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Udara dingin nggak dipedulikannya. Matanya bergerak dengan tenang, menyimpan pemandangan yang sama sekali nggak elite ke pikirannya. Trotoar jalan penuh lubang, genangan air terlihat seperti cermin. Gedung apartemen yang lebih banyak gelap dengan cat yang berjamur dan keropos. "Wah... Hinata-san, kau tinggal di zona para tikus."

Seorang pria berkaca mata tertawa mendengar kalimat Itachi. "Ya... kurasa dia memang sangat miskin."

Itachi membalas kalimatnya dengan senyum yang hanya bertahan sebentar. "Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi? Kita bertamu ke rumah Hinata-san sekarang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Menurut lo, dia marah?"

Kakashi menuang jahe instan ke cangkir. Bubuk berwarna coklat kemerahan yang harum itu kemudian menyebarkan aroma khasnya setelah dicampur air hangat. "Pasti," dia menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Sendok mungil kemudian memastikan jahe bubuk larut. Meja dapur seperti biasa, berhias dengan buah-buahan plastik yang berkilauan dalam mangkuk kristal. Lagian Sasuke 'kan cuma doyan tomat. Buat apa apel, jeruk atau anggur. Yang penting ada pajangan di atas meja, biar keliatan catchy.

"Terus, gue harus gimana?" Duduk di kursi kayu, Sasuke rela nunda waktu tidurnya demi pembicaraan yang tiba-tiba menarik minatnya.

Cangkir didorong Kakashi ke arah Sasuke, ngasih penawar alkohol yang juga bisa nyediain hangat. "Ya minta maaf," Kakashi bilang dengan mudahnya, ngerasa jadi expert.

Beberapa detik berlalu dalam sunyi. Sasuke nggak selera minum air jahe. Kakashi semakin tertarik pada reaksi Uchiha yang baru sekali ini konsultasi soal masalah cinta. Siapa yang bisa nebak? Sasuke ternyata perlu bimbingan di kategori ini.

"Minta maaf?" tanya Sasuke, seakan apa yang disaranin Kakashi adalah hal haram yang nggak akan disetujui orang banyak.

"Jangan-jangan kau takut."

Asap tipis yang menguap dari cangkir terdorong pelan, Sasuke tertawa. "Ha? Takut? Lo nggak ada tuduhan lain buat gue?"

"Jadi kau tidak takut?" Kakashi semakin memancing sifat jujur Sasuke yang sayangnya nggak jago ngebohong malam itu. Ngobrol sama Sasuke serasa ngobrol sama anak SD yang biasa ngegencet temen-temen sekelasnya. Anak yang ngerasa hebat padahal cuma nyari perhatian. Anak yang sok jago padahal cuma pengen ngerasa aman. Seperti itulah Sasuke sekarang, ngerasa dirinya yang paling benar.

"Ya nggak lah."

"Kalau begitu minta maaf padanya."

Ekspresi muka Sasuke berubah pucat. Matanya langsung nyari fokus lain. Sasuke bahkan nelen ludah. Persis orang yang dipaksa ngerjain soal di papan tulis tanpa sempet belajar atau ada kesempatan nyontek. Kenyataannya, Sasuke emang nggak punya pengalaman ngadepin masalah ini. Biasanya dia malah nggak peduli perasaan orang lain. Meskipun jika orang itu nangis atau nyumpahin dia.

Sialnya, Sasuke terlalu sering mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai cowok yang nggak gampang mundur. Ini adalah perang yang sesungguhnya. Sasuke yang angkuh melawan dirinya sendiri yang sedang—sayangnya—terjerat jaring cinta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Konbanwa! Hinata-chan!" suara lantang Naruto bergema ke sepanjang lorong sepi gedung apartemen. Dua lengannya dia bentangkan, dengan bangga melebarkan senyumnya yang ceria. Dengan satu langkah, Naruto maju untuk memeluk Hinata, menepuk punggungnya pelan lalu melepas perempuan Hyuuga yang cuma bisa berdiri diam. "Wah... udah lama banget kita gak ketemuan. Sehat?"

Masih sedikit kaget dengan perubahan drastis—dari sepi kayak kuburan ke rame kayak pasar—Hinata cuma bisa ngangguk mirip orang dungu.

Naruto ketawa. "Kau ngantuk ya?" Cowok Uzumaki itu nggak ngasih kesempatan Hinata buat ngomong banyak. Melangkah masuk, Naruto dengan santai menyeret koper besarnya. Hinata bengong ngeliat property Naruto yang kayak orang pindahan.

"Ne, Hinata-chan, kau punya makanan?" suara Naruto udah agak pelan sekarang. Yang stereo adalah perutnya yang nge-rock karena nggak ngerti lagu keroncong. Pokoknya, ketauan banget lapernya. Bukan Naruto namanya, kalo nggak tau jurus cuek paling ampuh sejagad. Dengan tampang innocent, cowok pirang itu malah nyengir. "Gomen, gomen..." dia bilang, ketawa garing sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Besok aja lah!" Sasuke bangun dengan cepat dari kursinya. Tubuh kayu kursi, segera jatuh dan mencium lantai. "Ngantuk!" serunya dengan suara keras, yang sesungguhnya melawan segala keinginan di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam; begitu kata para pembuat lagu pop Melayu.

Kakashi sempat punya pikiran untuk sekali lagi menyerang pertahanan Sasuke yang terus menerus berkilah dan gak mau ngaku. Padahal cowok Uchiha itu jelas banget lagi kesulitan nentuin pilihan, antara ngelepas Hinata atau mempertahankannya. Kalo ngelepas, Sasuke emang bisa bebas, tapi kayaknya enak di Hinata. Kalo dipertahankan, sama juga, Sasuke yang repot karena secara nggak langsung dia mengakui perasaan suka ke cewek cupu yang harusnya nggak dia peduliin. Yang mana juga, tetep Hinata yang dapet keuntungan.

Begitu menutup pintu, Sasuke bertahan sebentar di posisinya. Dia berdiri menyandarkan beban tubuhnya di daun pintu yang kokoh. Meski pengen banget menggunakan hape buat nelpon Hinata, Sasuke nggak tau nomornya. Nanya ke Kakashi, sama juga nyerah. Alhasil, Uchiha keren itu cuma bisa duduk di ranjang dan berharap hari esok bisa segera datang.

Setidaknya, besok, semua bisa dimulai dari awal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruang sempit dan miskin cahaya, kini pengap dengan aroma kaldu. "Tapi itu tidak mungkin, Naruto-kun." Hinata menuang teh hangat ke dalam cangkir, menolak ramen instan yang baru dia beli hari sebelumnya.

"Please..." Naruto begging. Masalah yang bikin seorang Uzumaki nyerah hanya satu, kebutuhan mendesak.

Awalnya, nih orang segitu pede-nya bakal jadi koki hebat dengan berguru pada pemilik kedai ramen langganannya. Sampe bela-belain ngungsi dan tinggal di warung ramen demi menghapal setiap bahan-bahan dan rahasia turun-temurun ramen Ichiraku yang terkenal itu. Sayang seribu sayang, setelah hampir menguasai keahlian sang Master ramen, Teuchi, Naruto harus rela nyerah karena sang Master memilih untuk menjual kedainya demi biaya pernikahan Ayame, anak semata wayangnya, dan beralih profesi sebagai chef Tsukemen di resto lain.

Setelah luntang-lantung tanpa tujuan, kehabisan dana dan semangat, Naruto pulang dengan tangan hampa. Satu-satunya harapan, ya balik ke apartemen lamanya yang sekarang ditempatin Hinata.

"Gomen, Naruto-kun. Tapi kau sendiri tahu di sini hanya ada satu kamar."

"Aku tidur di sini," Naruto menepuk lantai keras dan dingin "juga gak apa-apa kok."

"T-tapi..." Hinata nggak tega. Kalo sampe Naruto masuk angin, encok, pegel linu, osteoporosis, gimana?

Ketukan di pintu menarik perhatian sejenak dari masalah utama yang lagi didiskusikan Hinata dan Naruto.

"Memangnya sekarang jam berapa?" Naruto nanya dengan tampang takut. Emang cowok ini hebat dan pantang menyerah, tapi kalo urusannya udah nyerempet ke hantu, dengan senang hati, Naruto milih kabur.

Hinata yang gampang ketularan penyakit takut, cuma bisa menekuk lutut. Suara ketukan sekali lagi tersusun. Naruto menggeser tubuhnya supaya nempel sama Hinata. "N-Naruto-kun... gimana nih?"

"Tenang, aku ada di sini, jadi..."

Suara ketukan lagi.

Dua orang yang sama-sama takut malah makin nempel satu sama lain. "Hinata-san...?" sampai suara ramah Itachi terdengar.

"Cowok?" tanya Naruto heran.

"W-Weasel-san?" suara Hinata terdengar bingung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Itachi yang berdiri sendirian, dipersilahkan masuk oleh Hinata. Meski masih ada sisa rasa kesal, Hinata nggak mungkin menunjukkannya. "M-maaf, rumahnya s-sempit."

Itachi masuk, membuka sepatu dan berdiri mematung di dekat pintu. Apartemen sempit yang juga sumpek dan padat—karena ada Naruto dan kopernya—membungkam mulut Uchiha yang biasa tinggal di rumah lega.

"A-anda ada p-perlu?" tanya Hinata, menundukkan kepalanya karena nggak pede. Itachi di tempat begini, mirip berlian di dalam kantung sampah, terlalu mencolok.

Agak menundukkan kepalanya, Itachi berusaha menatap wajah Hinata. Dia segera menyerah karena cewek Hyuuga itu malah makin nunduk. Produser muda itu lalu beralih sejenak pada Naruto yang lagi sibuk menuang air panas ke ramen dalam cup, sementara cup lain dengan ramen yang siap santap juga ada di hadapannya. Aroma kaldu dan MSG menyerang Itachi. Beberapa cup yang sudah kosong dia yakini adalah penyebab utamanya.

"I-Itachi-san?" Hinata mengangkat wajahnya sekarang. Dan itu membuat Uchiha yang perlu tidur, merasa senang tanpa alasan.

"Kita belum sempat bicara tadi."

"Ji-jika anda masih menawarkan p-pekerjaan yang sama, maka j-jawaban saya juga sama."

"Bukan. Itu masalah lain. Yang ingin saya tawarkan adalah hal lain."

Bola mata Hinata bergerak-gerak seperti kebingungan "O-oh..." dia bilang, mengucap kata sederhana dengan bibir mungilnya.

Itachi tidak menyadari senyum senang yang terbentuk di wajahnya yang kaku. "Aku ingin kau tinggal denganku," sang Uchiha tampan bilang.

Lalu terdengar suara keras Uzumaki yang tersedak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**--T B C--**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review ya. . . **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Warning : AU, OOC. **

**Tujuan dari fic ini cuma sekedar pengisi waktu. Jika anda nyari fic yang lebih dari sekedar pengisi waktu, saya saranin untuk cari karya tulis bikinan author yang lebih kompeten dari saya. Monggo... **

**v^^v**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-7-**

**The Girl and The Boys**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari cuaca cerah seperti juga keadaan hati Hinata. Malam sebelumnya, dia emang terpaksa nerima kejutan yang diluar ekspektasinya. Padahal Hinata nggak pernah minta yang macem-macem, cuma kehidupan yang damai dan tentram tanpa perang. Yang punya harapan kayak gitu 'kan bukan peserta kontes kecantikan aja, yang setiap ditanya "Apa harapan anda untuk dunia?" jawabannya udah bisa dipastiin, "World peace" alias kedamaian dunia.

Penawaran dari Itachi awalnya dia terima dengan ragu. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, daripada harus berbagi apartemen sempit bareng Naruto, mending nerima budi baik orang. Kali aja Hinata bisa dapet pahala dengan membiarkan Itachi berbuat baik. Mungkin, cowok itu udah lama banget nggak bikin kebaikan buat orang lain. Ya... tau sendiri, gara-gara Shion naksir Itachi, karyawan satu gedung kehilangan pekerjaan. Tragis banget 'kan?

Sekarang, di detik Hinata nemu bantal, tidurnya nyaman dan mimpi yang mampir juga bagus-bagus. Kalo laper, menu makanan empat sehat lima sempurna enam mewah tujuh enak banget delapan kenyang, selalu available. Tempat tidur empuk, kamar mandi pribadi, kolam renang dan halaman belakang yang luas juga dia dapet dengan cuma-cuma. Well, nggak bisa dibilang gratisan juga, soalnya Hinata mau nggak mau nerima tawaran jadi penyanyi buat Shion. At least, dia udah nggak bergantung sama kerjaannya sebagai Seiyuu kayak dulu lagi.

Yang paling jelas bedanya tuh... Itachi. Hinata bisa lihat dia pagi-pagi, siang, sore, malam, hampir 24 jam kayak pos ronda kalo aja Hinata nggak punya jadwal kuliah. Itachi yang nggak cuma menarik, tampan, keren, dan cantik (?). Tapi juga wangi, tinggi, dan kaya. Duh... kata "sempurna" tuh nggak lagi berarti kalo udah ngeliat cowok Uchiha yang satu itu.

Ini baru semalem, gimana setahun?

Duduk di hadapan kanvasnya, Hinata menuangkan perasaan bahagianya yang meluap. Hinata juga tau sekarang, trik untuk bikin wajah seger tanpa facial dan perawatan mahal adalah hidup tenang.

"Lo kenapa sih?" tanya Sai yang ngerasa keganggu karena Hinata yang sering banget nyengir. Masih majang muka seneng, Hinata cuma mengangkat bahu. "Seneng banget kayaknya," Sai menyambung pertanyaannya.

"Sai..."

"Hm?"

"Mungkin, akhirnya roda kehidupan telah berputar."

"Sakit nih anak," kata Sai yang nggak lagi ngenalin Hinata "Jadi korban metafora lo?"

"Kurasa akhirnya, hidup mulai berpihak padaku." Hinata menoleh, tersenyum dengan bibir yang bergetar. Air mata mengancam membanjiri wajah.

Sai makin mupeng, takut kalo Hinata udah diserang demam aneh. "Ya udahlah, yang penting lo happy."

Mendengar kalimat Sai, Hinata nyengir ala Sai, "Iya 'kan?"

_Asli! Serem banget!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ne, ne, ne, Itachi-san, Itachi-san."

Yang punya nama cuma bisa mijit pelipisnya pelan setiap kali denger suara cempreng Naruto yang gak cuma terlalu ribut tapi juga selalu bikin dia pusing. Seingat dia yang diajak cuma Hinata, kenapa cowok pirang nganggur ini juga ikut?

Pura-pura sibuk dengan folder yang ada di meja kerjanya, Itachi sedikit menunjukkan sikap sopan. Gimana juga, dia Uchiha, dan seorang Uchiha berarti nama besar, kehormatan dan tata krama. "Ada apa, Naruto-san?"

"Diluar ada cewek pirang yang nanyain Itachi-san."

Itachi gak punya pilihan selain mengangkat wajahnya. Detik yang sama, dia langsung lupa identitasnya sebagai Uchiha, khususnya ngeliat penampilan Naruto yang nyantai pake boxer basah warna hijau. Masalahnya bukan boxer atau warnanya, tapi basahnya. "Naruto-san! Anda mengotori karpet saya!" teriaknya marah. Peduli setan, kalo perlu dia seret si Uzumaki yang rajin ngabisin makanan dan sering banget berenang ini, keluar.

Nyengir tanpa ngerasa salah, Naruto majang muka polosnya. "Gomen!" Setelah itu langsung kabur sambil ngakak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

So, setelah kelas selesai, Hinata cuma perlu beresin barang-barang sisa bukti seninya dan pulang. Ada sesuatu yang sekarang berhasil bikin cewek Hyuuga ini ngerasa senang setiap kali ingat kata 'pulang'. Pulang berarti: istirahat, ketemu teman baiknya (Naruto), dan...

_**Diiiinnnn!!**_

Hinata terlonjak kaget, gimana nggak? Lagi seru-serunya ngebayangin Itachi, ada orang sinting yang mencet klakson keras-keras. Makin kaget setelah tau asal suara klakson yang ternyata datang dari sedan merah yang familiar banget buat Hinata. Niat pengen marah, cewek berbaju gombrong itu cuma bisa pasrah setelah ingat dia juga punya kewajiban sama Uchiha yang satu ini.

Begitu nyampe di samping Ferrari, Hinata bisa ngaca sebentar di jendela gelap sampai yang punya mobil membukanya. Di sana, di depan kemudi, Uchiha Sasuke dan kejayaannya, duduk bersandar. Kacamata hitam menutupi matanya, kulit wajahnya yang putih semakin terlihat putih karena benda anti sinar UV itu.

Dengan gerakan yang sangat dramatis, Sasuke menoleh. "Hey," sapanya, ramah.

Hinata tanpa sadar merinding. Pikirannya bilang, 'Itu Uchiha Sasuke' Ya iya lah... emang siapa? Hinata ngejawab pikirannya yang jadi penyebab utama ke-lemot-annya.

"Ayo masuk." Kayaknya Sasuke lagi kesambet setan insyaf nih. Manfaatin aja lah, kali aja mau ditraktir makan atau mungkin dia mau minta maaf soal yang kemarin.

Pintu dibuka, Sasuke malah majang senyum yang bentar banget. Tapi lumayan kan? Sebelumnya, mana pernah sih seorang Uchiha rese kayak Sasuke mau ngasih senyum.

Setelah Hinata duduk, Sasuke ngomong "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

_Aku?_

Nggak salah tuh? Hinata cuma bisa nahan rasa penasarannya. Nggak mau berharap banyak. Gimana kalo nanti tau-tau diturunin lagi kayak kemarin? Meski begitu, kombinasinya agak terlalu aneh untuk diterima begitu aja. Sasuke sengaja jemput + bersikap baik + ngasih senyum + mau nganterin pulang.

Anjrit! Apa-apaan nih? Hari berbagi kasih sedunia?

"Ano..."

"Pakai sabuk pengamanmu."

Sekarang dia ngingetin Hinata untuk pake sabuk pengaman? Oke, siapapun yang ada di belakang skenario ini, sekarang lah saatnya keluar dan bilang, "Kena! Lo lagi ada di acara reality show bla-bla-bla!"

Mobil mulai bergerak.

Sepi.

Sasuke mengisi kekosongan dengan menyalakan radio. Musik mengalun pelan. Hinata mulai gugup.

Jadi... ini juga bukan acara reality show yang ngerjain orang-orang itu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jangan-jangan kau merasa bersalah karena memanfaatkan perempuan tolol itu, Itachi-kun?" Shion menyesap teh-nya. Menatap ke arah Itachi yang terlihat gelisah di balik meja kerjanya. "Ayolah, itu tidak seperti dirimu kan?"

"Kuharap semua kerja keras ini berhasil. Dan kuharap kau juga memenuhi janjimu, Tuan Puteri." Julukan untuk Shion diucapkan Itachi dengan kesal.

"Wow... jadi kau sekarang menyindir dan juga melimpahkan kesalahan padaku?" Cangkir cantik ala Victoria diletakkan di atas meja tamu marmer. Shion mengerutkan kening dan memasang tampang sedih palsu "Oh... lalu kau lupa padaku hanya karena dia?"

"Itu tidak ada sangkut pautnya denganmu," Itachi segera menjawab.

Shion bangun dari kenyamanan sofa, berjalan dengan langkah gemulai menuju jendela yang memperlihatkan halaman luas rumah besar Itachi. "Kau harusnya berterima kasih padaku, Itachi-kun." Shion berbalik, melawan aura kuat Itachi yang selalu menjadi kelebihan Uchiha tampan yang sangat dia sukai. "Kau selalu bersikap baik padaku. Tapi kemudian setelah mendengar perjanjian kita, kau mulai menunjukkan sifat aslimu. Lalu sekarang kau menggunakan segala cara untuk bebas dariku. Termasuk memanfaatkan perempuan itu."

Itachi menyipitkan matanya, "Maksudmu?"

Shion tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Tidakkah kau sadar, Itachi-kun? Sihir apa yang sudah menyerangmu?"

_Sihir? Siapa yang penyihir?_

"Kau mungkin hebat, Itachi-kun, tapi kau kurang bisa menyadari keadaan yang terjadi di sekitarmu. Kau lemah dalam hal ini, dan dia adalah kekuatanmu." Shion sekarang berjalan menghampiri Itachi, tangannya sengaja dia ulurkan untuk menyentuh pipi Itachi. Uchiha itu bangun, menghindari kontak bahkan sebelum terjadi. "Dan setiap orang yang terjepit sepertimu selalu butuh kekuatan. Jadi, kau akan segera lari padanya, seperti dulu padaku. Namun penyihir yang ini lebih jahat, karena dia juga mengambil hatimu."

Itachi... akhirnya tersadar. "Tidak mungkin."

"Mau taruhan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lagu berikutnya malah hampir berhasil bikin Hinata tidur kalo aja Sasuke nggak buka mulut, "Lo -ahem- Kau mau makan siang dulu atau langsung pulang?"

Kalo soal makan sih, cewek Hyuuga itu milih makan di rumah aja. Hinata memeluk tas ranselnya, yang ada di pikirannya cuma satu, dia perlu segera keluar dari mobil Sasuke. Tapi kalo dia turun, berarti dia harus ngambil rute lain ke stasiun, soalnya rumah Itachi tuh agak jauh dari pusat kota. Jauh berarti perlu ongkos yang lebih banyak.

Keluar duit?

Atau gratis?

"P-pulang, Sasuke-san." Gratis adalah anugerah. Gratis adalah malaikat penyelamat para rakyat jelata. Hidup GRATIS! Semoga Tuhan memberkatimu, Gratis!

Sasuke memutar stir keluar dari jalan utama, menuju apartemen lama Hinata. "Ano... saya sudah pindah."

Kalimat sederhana itu berhasil memperlambat laju Ferrari di jalur bebas hambatan. "Pindah?"

Hinata merogoh tasnya, mengeluarkan dompet untuk mengambil kartu nama. Karena baru pindah, Hinata masih sering lupa alamatnya. Untuk mengantisipasi kemungkinan nyasar, dia minta alamat, dan Itachi ngasih kartu nama non-bisnisnya. Dan itu juga yang Hinata kasih ke Sasuke.

**BIG** **mistake.**

Sasuke membuka kaca mata hitamnya, membaca nama yang akhirnya membuat dia mendadak menginjak rem. "Apaan nih?! Itachi?!! Lo tinggal di rumah Itachi?!"

Pertama, Hinata bersyukur karena Sasuke udah nggak lagi kesambet setan insyaf, tapi kayaknya Sasuke yang sekarang lebih sangar, gahar, dan jahat dari Sasuke yang dulu.

Yah... diturunin lagi nggak ya?

Jawabannya...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**--T B C--**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Reviews are appreciated**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Warning : AU, OOC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-8-**

**The Girl and The Boys (Part II)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jawabannya, nggak.

Yang ada, Sasuke malah banting stir supaya tetep ada di jalan tol, dan makin ngebut. Berhubung dia juga hapal rutenya di luar kepala, Sasuke nggak lagi perlu kartu nama untuk jadi petunjuknya. Yang sekarang dia butuhkan mungkin petunjuk agama atau apapun supaya AT LEAST Sasuke inget kalo dia bawa anak orang di dalam Ferrari. Kalo, KALO, sampe kecelakaan—amit-amit—gimana?

Hal terakhir yang Hinata bisa lakuin cuma berdoa, nutup mata dan berharap, benar-benar berharap, nggak ada hal yang diluar harapannya. Err... intinya: aman, nyaman, tentram, dan berharmoni dengan alam.

Saat laju Ferrari melamban, Hinata hampir lupa untuk buka mata. Masih takut, dan anehnya, pergerakan yang disebabkan kecepatan masih nempel di badannya, jadi otak Hinata yakin, Ferrari masih bergerak meskipun udah berhenti. Ngerti deh kita sekarang kenapa Hinata kadang lemot.

Sasuke yang lagi-lagi mengaktifkan mood-nya di modus cuek dan gahar, keluar tanpa buka mulut. Dia ngiterin mobil untuk buka pintu Hinata. Berusaha untuk bersikap gentleman? Nggak! Nggak banget! Yang dia lakuin justru sebaliknya, emang dia yang bukain pintu, tapi nggak ada sopan-sopannya sama sekali waktu dia nyuruh Hinata untuk, "KELUAR!"

See?

Cewek yang gemeteran nggak bisa nurut, jangankan bergerak, buka mata aja belom. Kesel, nggak sabar dan emang dasarnya nggak punya etika, Sasuke nyelonong masuk (setengah badan) buat buka sabuk pengaman Hinata. Secara nggak langsung bergesekan dengan mesranya sama badannya Hinata. Andai aja ini fic Romance seratus persen, adegan yang tadi pasti ditambah bintang-bintang dan bunga.

Tas ransel jatuh dengan menyedihkannya di halaman depan rumah Itachi. Meski kasar, Sasuke masih punya sedikit—sedikit banget—kebaikan. Dia ngejaga kepala Hinata supaya tetep nunduk dan nggak kejedut atap mobil waktu keluar. Sayangnya, Hinata nggak nyadar. Jadi, cuma kita-kita aja deh yang tau.

Hinata tiba-tiba diserang angin dingin saat nggak punya pilihan selain ngikutin langkah Sasuke yang seperti biasa, cepat. Cowok itu tanpa basa-basi buka pintu depan yang gedenya naujubilah dan berat banget, terus celingak-celinguk bentar mencoba untuk inget dimana ruangannya Itachi. Setelah yakin arah yang dia tuju, Sasuke jalan lagi.

"Aniki!" teriaknya, membahana mirip raungan singa di sirkus. Rumah gede nggak ada artinya buat Sasuke, dia masih melangkah dengan cepat dan nyeret Hinata. Tangan Hinata bisa dipastiin lecet setelah ini.

Pintu lain yang juga besar dan tinggi dibuka Sasuke tanpa diketuk dulu. Itachi nyantai duduk di balik meja sambil sibuk ngetik di laptop. Meski Sasuke udah masuk dengan menyeret cewek yang dia akuin sebagai pacarnya, Itachi masih terlihat serius dengan kerjaannya. "Bisakah kau lepas Hinata-san, Sasuke?"

"Kenapa dia tinggal di sini?"

"Ada masalah dengan hal itu?" Itachi akhirnya mengangkat wajah.

"Iya! Lo tau dia cewek gue! Kenapa juga diajak tinggal di sini?!"

Itachi bangun, "Pertama, otouto, meskipun Hinata-san pacarmu, bukan berarti dia tidak punya kebebasan dalam menentukan hidupnya. Kedua, apartemen Hinata-san memang akan segera dirobohkan untuk pembangunan apartemen baru. Tidakkah dia mengatakan itu padamu?" Yang terakhir ditambah Itachi dengan ekspresi yang nyindir Sasuke. Plus, caranya melirik Hinata seakan cewek itu adalah benda favoritnya. Sasuke sadar akan hal itu, dan karena itu juga, di langkah pertama Itachi mendekat padanya, Sasuke malah narik Hinata ke belakangnya. "Lepaskan dia, Sasuke."

"Nggak akan pernah!"

Itachi menghela nafas, maju lagi dan kali ini melangkah dengan cepat "Ayo lepaskan!"

"Nggak!" Sasuke semakin keras kepala.

Duel Uchiha bersaudara akan segera dimulai dan pastinya bakal seru dan padat sponsor kalo aja Naruto nggak dateng.

Denger ribut-ribut yang rasanya nggak mungkin terjadi di rumah Itachi, Naruto ninggalin puding di ruang makan dan mencari asal keributan. Ngeliat temen baiknya kesulitan bernafas dan ketakutan di belakang cowok berpotongan rambut aneh yang mirip Itachi, jiwa pahlawan Naruto bangkit. "Hei! Lepasin Hinata-chan!"

"N-Naruto-kun..." Hinata hampir nangis, Naruto makin marah.

Uzumaki tanpa gentar melangkah maju dan membela kebenaran dan keadilan. Hero getho! "Lo lepasin gak!"

Sasuke semakin mempertahankan diri. Sebagai cowok yang dipilih author sebagai pasangannya Hinata di fic ini, Sasuke menggunakan jurus pamungkasnya "Nggak ada yang berhak nyentuh cewek gue!"

Naruto kaget, "Cewek? Jadi, orang jahat ini pacarnya Hinata-chan?"

"Iya! Lo siapa?!" Sasuke jadi kayak anak kecil lagi, yang suka bilang, "Papa gue dong punya mobil dua, lo nggak punya..." trus menjulurkan lidahnya untuk ngejek. Seratus persen—nggak pake kurang, nggak pake nawar—NYEBELIN pake BANGET lagi.

Itachi sebagai sepuh, mencoba mengambil jalan tengah "Sasuke, kita bicarakan ini baik-baik."

"Nggak! Kalopun dia nggak punya tempat tinggal, dia tinggal sama gue!" Dan itu dibuktikan Sasuke dengan lagi-lagi nyeret Hinata.

"Aku sudah bicarakan ini dengan Kakashi," Itachi meninggikan suaranya, berhasil mencegah Sasuke berjalan lebih jauh. Nggak berbalik, tapi Sasuke dengerin. So, Itachi jujur, "Kita tidak mungkin membiarkan Hinata-san tinggal denganmu."

Di sini, Sasuke baru berbalik "Kenapa?" tuntutnya.

"Kau dan dia bukan suami istri," jawab Itachi santai.

Yang mukanya langsung merah nggak cuma Hinata, tapi Sasuke juga. "T-terus?" The first time ever, Sasuke juga gagap.

"Foolish little brother," kata Itachi, tertawa pelan. Ngeliat ketampanan Itachi yang makin pol pas senyum, Hinata makin merah, meleleh kayak mentega di atas wajan panas. Pesona Itachi emang se-HOT itu buat dia. "Kau adalah seorang aktor, Sasuke. Tak bisakah kau sedikit saja memikirkan penggemarmu di luar sana?" Dalam hal ini, Itachi dirasa paling aman, secara, dia orang yang bekerja di belakang layar. "Tapi aku punya jalan keluar untukmu." Kakashi pastinya juga udah cerita soal kelakuan aneh Sasuke ke Itachi, selain baca, cowok Hatake itu juga penggosip paling rajin di industri hiburan. "Kau bisa tinggal di sini dengan kami." Itachi menutup dengan undangan terbuka untuk adiknya.

Hinata langsung lemes.

Naruto, "Nandattebayo?!"

Sasuke, nyengir dengan taraf OOC-ness yang nggak akan disetujui para pendiri Infantrum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuma butuh tiga hari untuk mindahin barang-barang Sasuke ke rumah besar Itachi. Kamar yang sengaja dia pilih adalah kamar paling luas di lantai dua yang sebelumnya disiapin Itachi untuk Hinata. Hyuuga itu nolak dengan baik-baik dan akhirnya nempatin kamar di ujung lorong lantai dua yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Naruto. Emang gak gede dan mewah, tapi nyaman dan aman karena Hinata tahu ada Naruto di dekatnya. Itu juga yang jadi persyaratan Hinata sebelum setuju untuk tinggal di rumah Itachi. Naruto adalah orang yang Hinata pilih sebagai pagar yang akan memisahkan dia dari Uchiha yang sekarang ada dua.

Selesai makan malam, Hinata menawarkan diri untuk mencuci piring dibantu dengan Naruto yang emang suka bikin temennya happy. Biasanya sih, Itachi makan di meja makan panjang sendirian. Tapi semenjak Sasuke tinggal di rumah sama, dia menolak makan di ruang makan yang bersih dan malah ikutan gabung bareng Naruto dan Hinata yang dari dulu lebih milih dapur.

Makan di dapur dirasa lebih pantas karena mereka kan cuma numpang, selain itu, menurut Naruto, lebih menguntungkan karena lebih deket ke fasilitas yang emang nyediain makanan. You know, kulkas yang penuh dengan hidangan untuk pencuci mulut atau porsi makanan yang lebih besar.

Dan, seperti juga pengecualian yang tadi udah ditulis author, malam itu pun, ada satu tambahan pengecualian. Cuma, sayangnya, ini nggak menguntungkan Hinata yang cuma pengen bikin perutnya kenyang.

Sasuke memilih untuk gak makan sendirian. Itachi awalnya cuma bisa bengong waktu dia masuk dan kelihatan bingung. "Ngapain sih pada di dapur semua?"

Hinata cuek dan nerusin tugasnya nyuci piring. Naruto gak ngerti mesti jawab apa, ngomong aja dia udah males sama cowok galak itu. Itachi, well, bisa dikatakan Itachi lagi gak niat berantem sama adiknya. Dia duduk bersandar dan matanya menatap lurus ke arah pusat kegiatan di dapur, meaning, Hinata yang lagi nyuci piring.

Sasuke, dia jelas nggak ngijinin. "Aniki!"

Itachi menghela nafas, "What?" tanyanya jengkel.

Uchiha yang harusnya kerja demi ngejar jam tayang, narik kursi, terus duduk berhadapan dengan kakaknya. Setelah duduk, Sasuke bingung mau ngapain lagi. Kemarahannya lenyap setelah dia bersandar, dengan posisi duduk yang sama persis dengan Itachi.

Hinata tiba-tiba ngerasa punggungnya panas, tapi nggak berani ngeliat ke belakang untuk tau apa penyebabnya. Bagus, Naruto punya insiatif untuk cari informasi karena hal sama juga dia rasakan. Tapi yang Naruto rasain lebih ke aura gelap yang dingin. Dan dengan Naruto nengok ke belakang, dia nemu jawabannya.

"Hinata-chan..." si pirang berbisik.

"Hm?"

"Mereka melotot, serem banget."

"Siapa?" Hinata ikutan berbisik, takut kedengeran dua Uchiha yang serius ngeliatin dia.

"Dua orang itu, dua-duanya melotot ke arah sini."

Hinata menelan ludah, memberanikan diri untuk nengok ke belakang pelan-pelan.

Itachi buru-buru ganti fokus, pura-pura cuek dengan mengetuk jari di permukaan meja kayu. Hinata nengok ke arah Uchiha yang satunya lagi. Sasuke kebingungan dan kelihatan panik. Fokusnya terus berubah-ubah, dari lantai, ke dinding, ke langit-langit dan akhirnya ketemu mata Hinata. Terlanjur ketahuan, nggak ada cara lain untuk kabur selain "Apa?! Gue nggak ngeliatin lo!" Terus dengan anehnya dia nunduk.

Ya ampun, gimana mau hidup tenang kalo Hinata tinggal di rumah yang sama dengan mereka?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**--T B C--**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Reviews are always appreciated...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Warning : AU, OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-9-**

**The Itty Bitty Jealousy (Well, Hopefully, Really)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Padahal udah serumah, tapi frekuensi ketemuannya Sasuke dan Hinata malah nggak ada perubahan. Kalo nggak kuliah, Hinata kerja bareng Itachi di studio. Kalo di rumah, dia lebih sering ngobrol bareng temennya yang juga ikutan numpang. Ditambah, jadwal Sasuke yang nggak bisa sedikit aja longgar.

Terus, Sasuke akhirnya menyingkirkan harga dirinya dan nyamperin Hinata, ngajak pacarnya ikut ke lokasi syuting. Seru sih, karena Hinata setuju dan di lokasi nggak bakalan ada Itachi.

"Apa? Kissing scene?"

Cowok berambut nanas garuk-garuk pipi kanannya, nguap, mastiin lawan bicara ngeliat tampang ngantuknya, dan dengan malas ngerespon pertanyaan Sasuke, "Iya. Lo profesional kan?"

Sasuke udah sering ngelakuin adegan kissing scene, jelas lah dia profesional. Bahkan rating dorama yang sebelumnya anjlok karena kurang budget, bisa naik cuma karena Sasuke yang nongol jadi cameo atau rumor yang berhembus bahwa Sasuke bakalan muncul di satu dorama populer sebagai bintang tamu yang bertahan di beberapa episode.

Alasan lain, kissing scene-nya sang bintang pujaan para ibu-ibu dan cewek remaja dengan artis perempuan idola mereka. Jadi, tingkat ke-profesional-an seorang Uchiha Sasuke emang udah di atas standar. Beberapa sutradara bilang, tuh Uchiha bisa ngerubah barang rongsokan jadi emas. Jangan seneng dulu, dia nggak punya keahlian khusus di bidang perdukunan, itu mah cuma istilah aja. Yang pasti, kalo bisa bayar seorang Uchiha Sasuke untuk gabung di produksi dorama-nya, produser pasti dapet profit yang jauh lebih besar dari modal awal.

Sekarang, masalahnya cuma satu. Pacarnya lagi dateng ke lokasi syuting, bareng temennya yang pirang dan norak banget itu, yang berisik dan cerewet banget, plus doyan makan ramen, ngobrolin soal ramen, cerita tentang petualangannya dengan ramen (emang ada?), juga gimana tepung yang baik bisa bikin ramen jauh lebih enak dari steak terbaik (ngimpi tuh orang!). Kalo nggak salah sih, seinget Sasuke namanya, Maruto gitu deh.

(Teroris dong?)

Tapi, sayangnya, meski Sasuke yang tumben-tumbenan dan nggak akan ngaku kalo dia peduliin Hinata, justru peduli banget dengan reaksi 'pacarnya' kalo dia bakal ngelakuin adegan kissing, malah dicuekin sama cewek Hyuuga yang kayaknya seru-seruan ngobrol bareng si cowok ramen itu.

Duh, ribet ya bahasanya. Gini lho, Sasuke yang ja-im abis, nggak bakal ngaku kalo dia takut bikin Hinata sedih karena ngeliat -ehem-pacarnya-ehem kissing sama orang lain. Boong-boongan juga sih. Tapi, Hinata malah cuek dan seru-seruan sama Naruto yang berbinar ngeliatin semua benda di lokasi syuting. Dan Hinata serasa jadi pengasuh cowok pirang yang dikit-dikit nunjuk dan bilang, "Itu apa?"

Menurut cewek kayak Hinata, polosnya Naruto tuh kawaii banget. Buat cowok macem Sasuke, nge-BT-in banget!

So, Sasuke akhirnya memilih untuk lanjut aja, demi profesionalitas-nya sebagai aktor, dan kali aja, setelah ini Hinata malah cemburu dan akhirnya nolak kerja bareng Itachi yang menyita waktunya. Haa... satu fakta lagi yang bikin tekanan darah Sasuke naik. Bintang tenar Uchiha Sasuke yang kudunya jadi pacar Hinata dan selalu ada di dekat cewek jurusan seni itu, malah kalah sama kakaknya cuma karena mereka ada di proyek yang sama.

Apes? Nggak juga sih, cuma kok rasanya nggak adil, ya?

"Oke," jawab Sasuke.

Cowok berambut nanas yang punya nama Shikamaru ngangguk, "Scene ke dua. Hisako menerima kabar baik tentang kepergian istri Ryuu-sama. Dengan sukacita, Hisako memeluk Ryuu-sama kemudian adegan berlanjut ke adegan mesra-mesraan yang kemudian menjurus ke adegan yang agak panas."

"Hmm..." Sasuke nyantai dengan reaksinya yang cuma menghela nafas sekali. "Ini dorama TV yang tayang jam berapa sih?"

Pertanyaan standar Sasuke bikin semua rasa ngantuk Shikamaru nguap jadi asap. "Lo nggak tau?" Padahal udah hampir tamat tuh dorama, napa juga gak tau? Profesional tuh maksudnya apa sih? Apa cuek dengan rating juga termasuk sikap profesional? Kayaknya nih orang nyantai banget.

"Nggak, tayang jam berapa?"

"Jam sepuluh."

"Ho... pantes," kata Sasuke, terus cabut ke ruang make-up dengan lembaran naskah di tangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruangan kerja Itachi yang bersih dengan harum lembut melati, tidak bisa menggambarkan suasana hati dua orang yang berada di dalamnya. Undangan untuk tampil secara langsung di depan khalayak ramai dalam rangka perayaan Natal, ditolak Itachi. Meski NHK udah nyiapin dana besar buat ngundang Shion—idola masa kini—Itachi tetap menolak. TBS atau TV Tokyo juga mengalami perlakuan sama.

Tanya kenapa?

"Karena kita perlu menyembunyikan rahasia terbesarmu."

Shion memang punya kuasa terkuat di antara mereka berdua, sayangnya, Itachi selalu yang paling benar.

"Kau tentu tidak ingin fans-mu tahu bahwa kau adalah seniman palsu kan?"

Wuhuu... pertanyaan pedas Itachi ngena banget nih kayaknya. Si pirang manja itu cuma bisa merengut dan nahan marah. Shion, masih punya senjata pamungkas tentunya. "Itachi-kun..." panggilnya manja. "Perjanjian kita kan, kau akan menjadikanku tenar dengan satu album. Tidakkah kau takut jika album-ku gagal di pasaran dan akhirnya kau harus terus bersama denganku? Kau tidak mau itu terjadi kan?"

Itachi, sebagai pria dewasa dan yang empunya nama Uchiha beserta tetek bengek 'pride' dan keturunan darah ningrat-nya, nggak langsung bereaksi negatif dengan ancaman dari Shion.

"Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal itu. Konsentrasi saja dengan rencanamu setelahnya. Setelah album pertama-mu menginjak chart tertinggi Oricon, lalu apa? Tuntutan akan jauh lebih banyak. Dan ingat, Hinata-san bekerja untukku bukan kau. Jadi, perjanjian kita akan tetap berjalan, kau akan tenar. Lalu setelah aku pergi, mungkin kau akan langsung tenggelam tanpa nyawamu, yaitu Hinata-san. Karena dia akan melepas profesinya setelah aku keluar dari manajemen ini."

"Kau...?" Shion curiga ada yang nggak beres. Tuh cewek juga lemot ternyata. Pastinya Itachi nggak akan ngebiarin Shion mendapat keuntungan terbesar. Yang 'nemu' Hinata kan Itachi, yang bikin kontrak kerja juga Itachi. Gampang aja lah, tulis aja kalo dia bakal jadi 'suara' Shion untuk satu album doang, terus harus cabut dan kontrak nggak bisa diperpanjang. Dengan begitu, Itachi bisa pergi dari kehidupan cewek pirang manja dan bebas untuk kerja lagi.

Well, maybe.

"Itachi-kun, jika memang aku terpuruk, kau juga pasti terpuruk. Bukankah kau yang menciptakan aku sebagai idola? Siapa penipu terbesar di sini?"

"Setidaknya aku masih punya kehidupan setelah ini, meski bukan gaya hidup glamor seperti sekarang."

"Memangnya kau bisa?"

"Kau tak perlu khawatirkan itu, Shion."

"Kehidupan apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu? Apa mungkin kau akan merebut pacar adikmu dan kabur ke desa?" Saudara-saudara, Shion pernah jadi penonton setia Drama Korea yang itu lho, ahli masak istana yang ujungnya jadi tabib juga. Ending-nya pan jadi orang desa.

Itachi bangun dari meja kerjanya, membawa serta lembaran-lembaran yang berisi undangan untuk Shion ke mesin penghancur kertas. Saat mesin mulai bekerja, Itachi membuka mulutnya lagi untuk menjawab pertanyaan konyol Shion. "Sebelumnya aku tak punya pikiran seperti itu. Tapi kurasa kau memang bisa menjadi pemberi inspirasi yang baik. Terima kasih ide-nya, Shion."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke duduk sementara seorang hair-stylist sibuk menata rambut pantat bebeknya.

Kakashi menempati sofa tunggal yang nyaman banget dan cuma ada di ruang make-up si Uchiha reseh yang suka masukin barang-barang pribadi ke tempat kerja. "Ini kesempatan bagus kan?" tanyanya.

"Maksud lo?" Sasuke yang jelas-jelas nggak pernah tertarik dengan ide si jomblo mesum yang juga manajernya itu, cuma bisa nunggu omongan garing Kakashi selanjutnya.

"Bilang saja pada Sutradara bahwa kau tidak bisa melakukan adegan kissing karena ada Hinata-san."

Tuh kan, garing. Rencana asli Sasuke justru pengen bikin Hinata cemburu.

"Kau minta saja pada Sutradara untuk menggunakan peran pengganti. Jika Sutradara bertanya siapa, bilang saja "Pacarku." lalu kau bisa mencium Hinata-san tanpa perlu merasa sungkan."

_Ara... brilian_, pikir Sasuke. Tapi apa iya, segampang itu. Emang Sutradara sedodol itu?

"Kau adalah aktor yang memegang kendali rating. Sutradara pasti menuruti kemauanmu bahkan yang paling aneh sekalipun."

Sejak kapan sih Kakashi berubah jadi penggagas ide yang jenius? Atau mungkin IQ-nya Sasuke yang makin jongkok?

Untuk itu, Sasuke nggak akan banyak mikir. Mau gimana juga keadaan yang sekarang berjalan, Sasuke cuma bisa fokus sama ide Kakashi yang dirasa nyentrik tapi masuk akal. Bener juga, Sasuke kan yang megang kendali rating, kalo dia tau-tau berhenti, bisa kebakaran jenggot tuh Sutradara.

Hore!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Believe it or not, kali ini Sasuke mesti rela ngikutin skenario yang berjudul 'kenyataan pahit'. Pas banget doi keluar, nggak ada lagi tuh suara rame Naruto yang bentar-bentar nanya kayak anak TK masuk Museum. Hinata juga ngilang rimbanya. Yang kemudian Sasuke sadari, cuma satu. Ada rasa nggak enak yang tiba-tiba dateng. Nggak jelas namanya apa, jenis 'perasaan' ini kayaknya nggak pernah 'kenalan' sama Sasuke.

Efeknya, mood Sasuke langsung drop dan dia males banget untuk ngelakuin adegan yang jadi turning point dan paling utama menurut Pak Sutradara. Adegan ini bisa menjadi titik jelas perubahan rating, antara naik atau turun. Sayangnya, aktor utama nggak terlalu pusing sama rating atau kegagalan dorama yang lagi dia bintangin. Ya... mau gimana lagi, Sasuke yang di awal chapter ini sangat professional, sekarang malah minta pulang. Kacaulah sudah acara syuting. Tapi masih mending lah daripada Sasuke yang dulu, yang biasanya langsung marah-marah kalo mood-nya lagi down.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah hampir tiga puluh lima menit nggak ketemu Hinata, Sasuke cuma pengen rebahan di kamarnya. Ferrari masuk pekarangan utama rumah Itachi, Sasuke bahkan nggak punya selera untuk sekedar mampir ke tempat yang biasanya dia datengin kalo lagi suntuk. Dia cuma pengen nyampe kamar, ketemu kasur dan tidur, berharap dengan menutup mata, semua yang bikin dia kesel bisa hilang.

Hopefully.

Tapi, aneh. Sasuke jadi penasaran dengan satu hal, "Di mana Hinata?" Dari tadi, dia menolak keinginannya sendiri untuk menghubungi Hinata. Biar gimana juga, Sasuke sadar banget, bukan posisinya untuk menginvestigasi Hinata yang cuma jadi pacar boongan.

Memutuskan untuk nggak sok bijak dengan menyingkirkan keegoisannya, Sasuke berjalan menyusuri koridor panjang berlangit-langit tinggi menuju dapur. So what kalo Sasuke sedikit egois? Dia kan cuma ngerasa dia punya hak untuk tahu keberadaan Hinata. Nggak salah dong? Mungkin aja insting atau intuisi yang nyuruh dia ke sana, karena nggak ada akal sehat yang benar-benar ikut campur dalam hal ini sekarang.

Batas yang menjadi pemisah antara dapur dan beberapa ruangan yang bertetangga dengan ruangan pusat kegiatan memasak itu, telah menyapa Sasuke. Uchiha muda yang harusnya masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya, masuk tanpa menunggu lama. Nggak tau kenapa, Sasuke jadi deg-deg-an. Aneh banget, mirip anak sekolahan yang lagi jalan nyamperin gebetannya.

Di langkah pertamanya di atas lantai dapur, mata Sasuke langsung dimanjakan pemandangan yang nggak pernah ada di bayangan Sasuke sebelumnya. Hinata duduk di atas salah satu kursi meja utama dapur. Cewek yang dulu cupu dan terlihat dekil, sekarang duduk dengan secangkir coklat hangat di hadapannya. Tubuhnya dilapisi pakaian hangat dan apron beraksen renda yang manis. Rambut panjangnya ia tata sederhana dengan pita tipis berwarna putih. Sisi wajahnya dibingkai rambut panjang sama yang terlihat lebih indah di antara kedamaian suasana sore dengan sinar keemasan matahari. Angin sepi mengantar aroma manis coklat ke sistem pernafasan Sasuke. Dan Sasuke hanya berharap Hinata mau menoleh padanya tanpa perlu dia panggil. Sasuke sangat berharap, Hinata juga memiliki intuisi atau insting yang sama sepertinya. Seolah jiwa mereka sudah begitu akrab hingga tak perlu banyak komunikasi tapi sudah saling memahami.

Segalanya berubah saat Sasuke merasakan kehadiran orang lain di ruangan sama. Tubuhnya berbalik untuk menjawab rasa ingin tahunya. Itachi berdiri tak seberapa jauh darinya. Matanya pasif, senyumnya menantang. Sasuke hampir yakin, kakaknya nyengir. Kalo aja dia nggak kenal baik pribadi Itachi yang nggak pedulian, Sasuke pasti langsung percaya sama apa yang udah dia lihat. Mana pernah sih Itachi nyengir?

Uchiha yang lebih senior berjalan maju, suara langkah kakinya hampir tersembunyi. Sasuke tetap diam dan menjaga emosinya dengan baik. Dia juga lagi nggak mood untuk berantem.

Lalu, "Hinata-chan, maaf ya. Ada sedikit urusan yang perlu kutangani," Itachi melengkapi sifat asing yang nggak bisa kompromi dengan pikiran Sasuke.

_What the hell?!_

Itachi terus berjalan hingga dia hanya meninggalkan angin dingin saat melewati Sasuke begitu saja. Uchiha yang terlalu bingung dengan keadaan, segera mengikuti pergerakan Itachi dengan matanya. Nggak lama, dia ngeliat Hinata yang berdiri untuk menyambut Itachi.

_What the...?_

Seakan menjadi penghias yang nggak diperluin di sebuah gambar yang udah sempurna rusaknya, Itachi melingkari pinggang Hinata sebelum menarik cewek yang sekarang blushing. "So, Hinata-chan, kau sudah siap? Perjalanan ini akan panjang dan memakan waktu lama. Kau sudah bilang tentang hal ini pada Naruto?"

Hinata yang menunduk, menjawab pelan. "S-sudah, Itachi-kun."

Yang terakhir, Itachi menghadapi Sasuke lagi. Senyumnya yang benar-benar bikin hati Sasuke jengkel, masih ada. Semua yang bikin hati Sasuke kesel, malah semakin nyata. "Bagaimana dengan Sasuke, kau sudah bilang?"

Kali ini Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Sasuke lalu menggeleng.

Hmm... kita urai satu persatu keganjilan ini, Sasuke Kudo. Halah! Ini mah bukan Detective Conan!

Pertama, Itachi manggil Hinata pake -chan. Kedua, Hinata manggil Itachi pake -kun. Ketiga, mereka punya rencana pergi dan cuma Sasuke yang nggak tau? Plus, adegan mesra-mesraan yang dipamerin barusan...?

_Holy crap!_

Ini. Pasti. Mimpi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**--T B C--**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Halo! Minna-san... apa kabar? Waah... rasanya udah lama banget nggak posting chapter baru. Padahal baru beberapa bulan *ketawa garing* Terakhir saya posting 'My Madonna' tanggal 15 Januari! Gya! Author males yang gak tanggung jawab! **

**Oia, salam kenal buat para reviewer baru (meskipun udah rajin baca) Napa baru pada ngasih ripyu skarang sih? *kicked; masih untung dikasih ripyu!* Hehe... iya deh. Makasih ya udah ngasih ripyu.**

**Kasih saya review lagi ya... **

**Dan, saya juga ngundang Anda untuk mampir ke blog yang baru saya bikin. Blog-nya fun kok, nggak narsis *suer!* Main ya~ saya tunggu lho... link-nya ada di profile saya *senyum manis ala chibi Hinata***


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Warning : AU, OOC.**

**Genre: Romance/General**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-10-**

**Who Do You Love?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa? Kissing scene?

Hinata merasa ada besi berkarat yang tiba-tiba menancap jantungnya. Fatal banget efeknya waktu dia dengar suara Sasuke yang ngomong 'Kissing scene'. Hinata sih nggak bego-bego amat untuk ngerti bahwa yang namanya aktor profesional tuh umum banget mendapat adegan kissing. Yang nggak dia ngerti itu cuma satu, rasa sakit yang kayaknya pas banget nusuk ke hatinya. Dari mana datangnya rasa nyeri yang dia rasakan? Nggak dari mata jatuh ke hati kan?

"Ne, ne, Hinata-chan." Perhatian Hinata agak buyar waktu Naruto dateng dan dengan polosnya nanya banyak hal tentang benda-benda berat yang dia lihat di studio. Hinata yang nggak tau apa-apa cuma bisa nyengir garing plus renyah dan jawab sebisanya. "Gomen, Naruto-kun, aku juga tidak paham."

Kecewa karena rasa ingin tahunya nggak terpuaskan, Naruto segera mengalihkan perhatian. Naruto yang hari itu milih untuk baik hati, nggak mau teman baiknya ngerasa bersalah cuma karena nggak bisa jawab. Lagian, ini juga bukan kuis. "Saa... kayaknya seru ya kerja di dunia perfilman. Mungkin aku bisa punya karir yang bagus di sini."

"Iya."

"Mungkin nggak ya, aku bisa jadi bintang film tenar?" Naruto nyengir bentar sebelum "Ah! Aku mau peran sebagai Ninja yang ceria dan doyan makan ramen!"

"Ano..."

Naruto nengok ke arah Hinata, "Ha? Kau bilang sesuatu, Hinata-chan?"

"Sepertinya sekarang jarang ada orang yang membuat cerita tentang Ninja."

"Iya juga ya. Pasti nggak laku deh."

Hinata dengan pribadinya yang gak tegaan cuma bisa ngeles dengan, "Tapi, aku pasti nonton film Ninja jika Naruto-kun yang jadi bintangnya."

"Bener ya?" Naruto rada ngancem.

"Pasti."

Siapa juga yang nawarin dia main film?

At least, Hinata yang tadinya rada nggak PD karena mikirin adegan kissing pacarnya, bisa sedikit lega karena masih ada Naruto yang ngasih sedikit pencerahan mirip seorang pemuka agama.

"Itu siapa?" tanya Naruto lagi, dengan cueknya dia nunjuk ke arah cewek berambut pirang panjang dengan body semampai. "Cakep banget!"

Beuh! Baru balik PD-nya, sekarang, orang yang tadi ngasih pencerahan malah nurunin lagi level PD-nya Hinata. Konsisten dong, Naruto!

"I-itu... Yamanaka-san." Sama dengan, cewek yang bakalan ngelakuin adegan kissing sama Sasuke.

"Mau kenalan ah." Naruto nggak lagi nunggu, langkah kakinya yang lebar langsung nyamperin Ino yang lagi diskusi sama Pak Sutradara yang serius ngasih pengarahan.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Hinata bisa lihat sepasang mata biru Ino yang cantik. Agak sedikit beda dengan mata biru Naruto yang selalu cerah, mata Ino lebih anggun. Seandainya... Hinata juga punya warna di matanya. Hitam kek, coklat, atau biru yang cantik seperti mata Ino.

Menghela nafas, Hinata makin terpuruk dalam kolam lumpur yang semakin menelannya. Nggak ada lagi rasa percaya diri yang tersisa, Hinata cuma ingin kembali berada di antara keluarganya. Setidaknya, di sana, dia bisa sedikit tenang karena sepasang mata Hyuuga yang monochrome nggak jadi masalah. Home sick makin berasa, sekarang Hinata malah kangen sama Hanabi dan Neji, bahkan Hiashi.

Pengen pulang...

Meraih ponsel di tas tangannya, Hinata ketemu sama layar ponsel yang terang benderang dan mamerin nama 'Itachi-san'.

Calling...

He, kebetulan banget nih.

"Halo."

"_Hinata-san?"_

"Ya?"

"_Apa kau sudah selesai dengan kegiatanmu?"_

"Belum, Itachi-san. Ano... Sasuke-san masih perlu melakukan..." kissing scene "adegan yang penting."

"_Sepenting apa?"_

Waduh... maksa nih si Itachi.

"Saya kurang tahu."

"_Jika memang tidak terlalu penting, pulang saja. Ada beberapa hal yang perlu kubicarakan denganmu."_

"Apa ini juga penting?"

"_Kau sedang membalasku ya?"_

"Eh? T-tidak kok. Ano... Itachi-san, jika boleh, saya minta izin pulang."

"_Pulang?"_

"I-iya, pulang."

"_Ya sudah, pulang saja."_

Kayaknya nggak nyambung nih.

"Eto... maksud saya, pulang ke rumah saya."

"_Apartemen yang bobrok itu?"_

Ara... jujur sih jujur Mas, tapi yang bener aja, nggak perlu ngehina gitu kan? Udah tau lah Hinata kalo apartemennya tuh bobrok, reyot, nggak layak huni dan di emperan.

"B-bukan. Maksud saya... rumah saya dan keluarga saya."

"_Jadi kau punya keluarga?"_

Weleh, ya iya lah, emang langsung brojol dari langit yang namanya Hyuuga Hinata? Kan ada prosesnya dulu.

Hinata makin bingung untuk ngobrol sama Itachi. Mau jujur kayaknya susah banget nyambungnya.

"Iya."

"_Apa kau ada masalah, Hinata-san? Apa Sasuke melakukan hal yang buruk terhadapmu?"_

"Bu-bukan begitu, Itachi-san. Hanya saja..." ngomong gak ya? "Sebenarnya... saya agak risih dengan adegan berikutnya."

"_Adegan mesra ya?"_

Hinata ngangguk, "B-begitulah."

"_Kau cemburu?"_

He? Cemburu? Nggak lah! Nggak pada tempatnya kan kalo Hinata cemburu sama yang kayak beginian. Sasuke dan Ino kan karakter utama, pastinya penting banget nunjukin kemesraan mereka di depan kamera. Tapi, emang ada rasa nggak enak sih.

"M-mungkin."

"_Kalau begitu pulang, akan kubuktikan bahwa kau lebih bisa membuatnya cemburu."_

And so, the game has begun.

Itachi bantuin Hinata bikin Sasuke cemburu. Berhasil?

Banget!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke langsung cabut dari dapur menuju kamarnya. Langkahnya super cepat dan nggak ada pemberhentian lain. Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar suara keras pintu kamarnya yang dibanting dan teriakan "Shit!!!" yang kenceng banget.

So, keadaan udah jelas buat Hinata bahwa Itachi emang bener soal adiknya. Sasuke udah berhasil dibikin jealous. Enaknya sih, kalo udah gini Hinata nyamperin Sasuke dan bilang, "Sasuke-chan, I love you too, you know?" Yang sekarang ada di kepalanya malah bikin cewek Hyuuga itu makin bingung. Perasaan, cowok Uchiha yang dia taksir itu Itachi deh bukan Sasuke.

Parahnya, Uchiha yang udah ngebantuin dia, masih ngerasa nyaman dengan tangan yang menjaga pinggang Hinata. Plus, mata yang lagi nungguin reaksi Hinata berikutnya. Plus (lagi) senyumnya yang million dollar itu, man!

"I-Itachi-san..."

"Hmm... sebenarnya mendengarmu memanggilku dengan 'Itachi-kun' terdengar lebih nyaman."

Muka Hinata langsung ngucapin selamat datang pada warna merah. Cewek Hyuuga itu tiba-tiba ngerasa gerah. "A-ano..."

"Jadi, apa yang kau dapat dari kebodohan ini?" singgung Itachi, nggak lagi mengikat Hinata dengan dua tangannya, cukup pertanyaan yang bikin Hinata serasa diserang jaksa penuntut di persidangan.

"He?" pura-pura bego aja lah, biasanya kan berhasil.

"Tidak perlu berpura-pura, saya tahu ini hanya permainan konyol kalian untuk menipu khalayak ramai." Suara Itachi ngejelasin banget kalo dia udah kecewa, meski Hinata nggak ngerti kenapa Itachi kecewa. Urusannya kan nggak nyinggung Itachi, yang rugi juga bukan Itachi. Lagian, Itachi kan nggak akur sama Sasuke. Ada nggak kemungkinan kekecewaan Itachi itu tanda j-e-a-l-o-u-s?

Neh! Nggak mungkin ah.

"I-itu... sebenarnya saya..."

"Sasuke tidak mungkin suka pada perempuan sepertimu."

Strike one.

"Seleranya selalu perempuan yang berpenampilan fashionable dan cantik. Model, aktris, atau putri konglomerat. Kau tidak ada dalam kategori itu."

Strike two.

"Jadi, saat aku tahu dia berkencan dengan seorang mahasiswi seni yang bahkan tidak tinggal bersama keluarganya, aku tahu, ini hanyalah sebuah skenario konyol."

Strike three.

"Hinata-san, jujur saja kukatakan..." Itachi menoleh ke arah Hinata, mata misteriusnya menatap mata Hinata yang terlihat ketakutan. Uchiha muda yang Hinata kenal sebagai seorang produser musik kenamaan, melangkah maju. Cukup beberapa langkah dan jarak di antara mereka tak lagi ada.

Itachi merendahkan tubuhnya. Wajah hanya berjarak sekian centimeter dari wajah Hinata. Nafas beradu nafas, pandangannya tak mengganti fokus. "Jika aku bilang padamu untuk meninggalkan adikku demi kententraman karirnya, bagaimana?"

Hinata kehilangan pegangan. Udara seakan dicuri Itachi sepenuhnya.

"Atau jika kubilang padamu bahwa aku lebih pantas untukmu, bagaimana?"

Oh Kami-sama...

"Atau jika aku menginginkanmu, bukan sebagai penyanyi untuk Shion, tapi menjadi milikku, meninggalkan dunia mewah ini dan bersamaku, bagaimana? Apa kau mau?"

Ini penawaran yang nggak terasa masuk akal. Hinata punya keyakinan kalo Itachi pasti lagi bercanda. Iya nggak?

"Itachi-san... a-apa Anda s-sedang bercanda?"

"Aku bukan seorang komedian, Hinata-san."

Bukan. Berarti, dia serius dong.

Ya ampun, gimana nih? Bilang iya aja kali ya? Ini Itachi lho, Uchiha Itachi yang super keren itu. Dan ini Hinata, Hinata yang jomblo dan nggak jelas statusnya. Pacar Sasuke iya, tapi cuma hitam di atas putih.

Selain itu, kuncinya adalah 'meninggalkan dunia mewah ini dan bersamaku', siapa juga yang nggak kepincut kalo udah dapet tawaran kayak gitu. Lagian, hidup Hinata yang belakangan akrab dengan dunia keartisan nggak bisa dibilang nyaman. Mungkin hidup sederhana emang lebih pantes buat cewek macem Hyuuga Hinata yang cuma seorang ANANG (Artis NANGgung).

So, yeah, dia dapat fasilitas, tapi selain itu, apa? Hampir semua kegiatannya dia lakuin karena terpaksa, karena niat untuk ngebantuin, nggak ada satupun yang dia kerjain karena pilihannya sendiri. Dan di sana, Itachi kasih dia pilihan yang bisa dia pilih dengan bebas dan tanpa beban.

Kalo dibandingin sama Sasuke, Itachi emang lebih jago bikin strategi dan penawaran.

"J-jadi, Anda se-serius?"

Seulas senyum tenang menjadi jawaban yang dipilih Itachi.

Mau nggak mau, Hinata hanyut dalam keindahan yang diberikan secara cuma-cuma oleh Itachi. Imajinasi Hinata langsung diisi musik ala The Sound of Music, dia bisa melihat dirinya sendiri ada di bukit, nari-nari nggak jelas di atas rumput, pake baju megar mirip Dorothy di Wizard of Oz, dan rambut panjang yang juga dihiasi bandana, semilir angin ngasih efek yang lebih dramatis daripada film-film Bollywood, plus kelopak-kelopak bunga yang entah datang dari mana.

Magic...

"B-baiklah," jawab Hinata pasrah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata membuat keputusan bahwa dia perlu meminta maaf pada Sasuke karena udah mainin si Uchiha yang juga udah manfaatin kepolosan Hinata dengan nyuruh Hinata jadi pacarnya. Karena emang mereka bukan pacar beneran, normal aja kan kalo Hinata milih untuk jadian sama orang lain.

Susahnya, cuma satu, Hinata nggak lancar kalo ngebohong. Sasuke pasti nanya siapa cowok yang Hinata pilih, dan Hinata yang hobi ngomong jujur bakal bilang, Itachi.

Setelah itu, apa?

Selesai?

Nggak mungkin lah, kalo masalahnya udah nyeret dua nama besar Uchiha, nggak mungkin sesederhana itu.

Mengetuk pintu kayu kamar Sasuke dua kali, Hinata nggak dapet respon apapun dari pemilik kamar. Memberanikan dirinya, dia coba manggil, "Sa..." tarik nafas, keluarin... "S-Sasuke-san...?"

"Mau apa?!" teriak Sasuke dari dalam, nggak ada keramahan sedikitpun.

"Ano... apa boleh saya masuk?"

Sepi.

"Kalau begitu... saya m-minta maaf karena sudah—"

Pintu dibuka dari dalam. Sasuke udah ganti baju, t-shirt yang pas di badannya berpadu dengan skinny jeans berwarna sama. Rambutnya sedikit berantakan, dan dari celah pintu yang terbuka, Hinata bisa lihat headphones yang tergeletak di atas lantai berkarpet. Bahkan dari tempatnya berdiri, Hinata masih bisa dengar sayup-sayup suara musik Hard Rock.

"M-maaf mengganggu... saya—"

"Masuk!" perintah Sasuke, lanjut dengan dia yang minggir dikit buat ngasih jalan masuk. Hinata ragu, kayaknya bakalan ada yang nggak bagus nih. "Kenapa? Gue nggak akan ngapa-ngapain lo," Sasuke bilang, dengan ajaibnya punya kesabaran nungguin Hinata masuk.

Nggak ada pilihan lain, Hinata pun melangkah masuk.

Welcome to the Jungle.

Yang terjadi berikutnya begitu cepat hingga Hinata kesulitan untuk bisa segera mendefinisikan keadaan di mana dia berada. Yang dia tahu, penglihatannya tertutup bahu kanan Sasuke, setiap tarikan nafas yang dia hirup beraroma indah parfum mahal, pinggangnya diisi lengan kuat Sasuke, dan punggungnya sedikit sakit karena tekanan lengan Sasuke yang lain.

Lalu, bisikannya...

"Kalian nggak serius kan?"

...terdengar sedih.

Dan jika ada satu kata lain yang bisa ditambahin, Hinata bakal milih satu kata: aneh.

Ini aneh. Hinata merasa hal yang terjadi sekarang adalah hal yang benar. Dengan Sasuke memeluknya seperti ini. Menggunakan dua lengannya yang kuat, seolah membungkusnya dalam aroma khasnya sendiri, seorang Sasuke dan semua yang berdetak dengan jantungnya. Benar-benar aneh. Hinata merasakan kenyamanan luar biasa yang tidak pernah terbayang sebelumnya. Seakan-akan dia menemukan satu tempat di awan yang paling lembut dengan sinar matahari cukup dan tidak terlalu menyengat. Sangat aneh.

Tapi kemudian tiba-tiba Sasuke melepasnya, menekan lengan atas Hinata dan memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam yang terlihat sedikit liar. Perlahan tapi pasti, wajahnya semakin maju. Hinata yang memang terjepit, menghindar sebisanya.

Nggak berapa lama, Sasuke yang punya tenaga lebih besar dan kuasa yang jauh lebih berfungsi dibanding Hinata yang pasif, sudah berada di posisi yang nggak kasih kenyamanan buat Hinata.

Bibirnya... terlalu dekat, keterlaluan dekatnya.

Entah karena lemot atau emang nggak bisa mikir sesuatu yang pantas untuk dilakukan, Hinata malah ngerusak aura Sasuke yang sempat cerah dengan bilang, "I-Itachi-san tahu."

Pergerakan Sasuke langsung berhenti, "Tahu soal apa?"

"P-perjanjian."

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke curiga.

"S-saya... ke sini untuk bilang bahwa..."

Sekarang atau nggak sama sekali.

"...b-bahwa saya dan Anda tidak punya h-hubungan apapun. J-jadi, Itachi-san dan s-saya adalah..." Hinata mengambil jeda, merasa kata-katanya nggak cukup punya potensi untuk menenangkan Sasuke yang mulai kelihatan marah. Sayang, Hinata bukan penulis skenario terbaik dan emang kurang pinter milih kata. "Saya dan Itachi-san a-adalah pasangan yang sesungguhnya."

Detik yang sama, terdengar dengung sepi saat Sasuke melepas Hinata. Dia berbalik dan kembali pada headphones yang sebelumnya tergeletak di lantai. Sasuke duduk, nggak lagi peduli sama semua hal yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

Hinata sempet khawatir, tapi dia inget ucapan Itachi, --_Seleranya selalu perempuan yang berpenampilan fashionable dan cantik. Model, aktris, atau putri konglomerat. Kau tidak ada dalam kategori itu_--

Dengan kepastian itu, Hinata keluar dari kamar.

Sesaat setelah pintu tertutup, Sasuke cuma bisa ngeliatin pintu yang seolah mewakili hati Hinata yang nggak lagi punya tempat buatnya. Dia menghela nafas keras, lalu berbaring di lantai, berharap musik Rock yang dia dengarkan dari sepasang headphones bisa menghapus semua hal tentang Hinata dari kepalanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**--T B C--**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for reading...**

**Reviews are appreciated.**

**v^.^v**

**-rb-**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Warning : AU, OOC.**

**Genre: Romance/General**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-11-**

**His New Side**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke makin nggak normal. Bukan dalam arti yang jelek, karena sesungguhnya, nggak normalnya seorang Sasuke justru bersifat positif. Mungkin nggak sih ini tanda bahwa Sasuke patah hati?

Untuk tahu pasti jawabannya emang nggak gampang, yang sekarang jelas banget itu adalah sifatnya yang tiba-tiba lebih banyak diam, kerjaannya yang berubah produktif dan rajin.

Rajin, terlalu rajin sampai Kakashi kerepotan sendiri dengan permintaan Sasuke yang punya keinginan untuk cepet-cepet menyelesaikan dorama yang lagi dia bintangin. Satu scene selesai, Sasuke nuntut Pak Sutradara untuk ngejar waktu dan nyiapain scene berikutnya. Pas ditanya, Sasuke cuma ngasih alasan kalo dia pengen ngambil cuti sebentar dari dunia showbiz untuk pergi liburan.

Emang dasarnya cuek, Kakashi nerima aja alasan Sasuke meski dia curiga kalo keadaan Sasuke ada hubungannya dengan keakraban Hinata dan Itachi. Pastinya sesuatu yang bisa dibilang kejutan terbesar ngeliat Itachi yang pagi ini sengaja nungguin Hinata buat berangkat bareng ke tempat kerja mereka. Biasanya sih, setahu Kakashi, Itachi selalu berangkat duluan sebelum Hinata. Sekarang, dia nungguin.

Dan mungkin karena emang dasarnya Kakashi lumayan pintar, dia nggak ikut campur sama urusan pribadi duo Uchiha yang nggak bisa akur. Yang dia khawatirkan cuma satu, Sasuke. Kakashi tentunya nggak mau kehilangan artis orbitannya dengan karir yang paling subur dibanding artis-artisnya yang lain. Kalo setelah ini, Sasuke berubah jadi males karena keenakan libur, bisa kering tambang uangnya.

Cukup satu alasan, dan Kakashi pun melancarkan aksinya. Caranya, gampang lah, dia kan pembaca setia tak-tik flirting terkemuka di dunia. Malah, Kakashi sempet punya pikiran untuk nerbitin buku sendiri.

Dan jika masalah utamanya emang bener seputar cewek, maka nggak ada salahnya jika kita mulai dengan aturan yang paling dasar. The first rule is, extra attention. Perhatian ekstra yang bisa diwujudkan dengan SMS pendek nan manis atau sekedar nelpon cuma nanya, 'lagi ngapain?'. Masalahnya, Sasuke-nya mau atau nggak ngelakuin itu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baru jam dua siang, Sasuke udah selesai dengan semua scene yang diperlukan untuk chapter terakhir doramanya. Memutuskan untuk pulang, Uchiha yang juga aktor terkenal itu masuk ke mobil merahnya menuju rumah besar Itachi yang ternyata sepi. Sama sekali nggak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Itachi, Hinata atau si pirang yang selalu berisik, lagi ada di rumah. Daripada bengong, Sasuke masuk kamar dan mulai menghabiskan waktu dengan nonton TV. Baru duduk bentar di sofa tunggal yang nyaman, ponselnya berdering.

Kakashi calling...

"Ngapain?" sapa Sasuke malas.

"_Kau sedang apa Sasuke-kun?"_

"Udah deh, nggak usah basa-basi, langsung ngomong aja."

"_Oke, kusarankan untuk ke studio Itachi."_

"Mau ngapain gue ke sana? Kurang kerjaan kali!"

"_Sekarang juga."_

"Lo nggak akan jawab?"

"_Kau akan tahu alasannya jika sudah sampai. Ingat saran yang kusampaikan padamu sebelumnya?"_

Inget banget, udah kayak minum obat kali. Hampir tiap pagi, Kakashi selalu nyaranin untuk kasih perhatian ekstra ke Hinata. Udah telat banget gini, nggak akan ngefek lah. Makanya, Sasuke cuek dan asal angguk-angguk biar si jomblo Hatake itu seneng dan cepet diem.

"_Sekarang adalah waktu yang paling tepat untuk merebut Hinata dari Itachi. Mungkin hanya ini kesempatan yang kau miliki, Sasuke-kun."_

Menimbang kalimat dari manajernya, Sasuke nggak banyak ngomong demi membiarkan otaknya berpikir keras. Sejujurnya, dia emang berharap bisa ngedapetin Hinata lagi. Nyesel emang selalu datang belakangan, tapi bukan berarti nggak bisa diperbaiki. Selama ada kesempatan, kenapa nggak diambil?

"Gue harus apa?"

Mungkin Kakashi yang nyengir lebih gampang keliatan saat bicara di telepon daripada bicara langsung. Cowok Hatake yang selalu pake ekstra pelindung berupa masker hitam di wajah, susah ditebak ekspresinya kalo ngobrol face to face. Tapi sekarang, pas lagi ngobrol di telepon, malah gampang ketahuan kalo dia lagi happy di ujung telepon yang lain.

"_Kau hanya perlu ada untuknya."_

Sasuke yang nggak gampang percayaan, langsung curiga. "Lo punya rencana apa, Hatake?"

"_Tenang saja, aku punya rekan investigasi yang bisa dipercaya,"_ jawab Kakashi nyantai.

"Norak lo!"

"_Terima kasih."_

Kemudian telepon ditutup. Sasuke duduk diam dan menatap layar TV yang kini lagi nyetel iklan parfum dengan Sakura sebagai modelnya. Semua serba pink, bertema musim semi, gaun penuh bunga dan langit biru cerah yang bikin Sasuke langsung menekan tombol merah off di remote control-nya.

Uchiha Sasuke sekarang bangun dari sofanya yang nyaman, menguji keberuntungan dan jika emang mereka jodoh, Hinata pasti balik lagi. Kalopun bukan, Sasuke pasti nuntut untuk dijadiiin jodohnya Hinata.

Ini kan SasuHina.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The new Pop Princess—Shion, nggak suka dengan apa yang dia lihat selama hampir empat jam belakangan. Pertama, dia denger dari beberapa staf kalo Itachi dateng barengan sama Hinata. Biasanya, cewek Hyuuga yang suka banget pake baju kegedean itu dateng bareng Kiba atau sendirian. Terus, pas mereka rapat untuk ngebahas soal pembuatan video klip dimana harusnya Hinata nggak ikutan, dia digandeng Itachi masuk dan duduk disampingnya di kursi utama. Gak lama, Itachi minum dari cangkir Hinata, minum air mineral dari botol yang sama, dan makan satu potong cake dengan menggunakan garpu yang sama. Secara nggak langsung, mereka udah kissing lebih dari tiga kali!

Ugh! Shion nggak lagi bisa nahan emosinya yang terbendung dari tadi. Nyeret Hinata ke toilet cewek setelah memastikan nggak ada yang lihat, Shion langsung nyerang Hinata to the point. "Kamu ngapain sih deket-deket Itachi-kun?"

Hinata yang bingung plus ketakutan, nggak bisa membela dirinya dan cuma ngeluarin satu kata yang sama sekali nggak signifikan, "E-eh?" Hyuuga yang terpojok, dihimpit Shion yang kemudian mendorong tubuh Hinata hingga mendarat di lantai toilet yang dingin.

Shion lalu berlutut, menggunakan jemarinya yang lentik untuk menahan dagu Hinata, agar Hyuuga itu tak melihat ke arah lain selain padanya. "Udahlah, nggak usah belagak bloon." Kalimat Shion yang nggak sopan juga nggak ninggalin efek yang nyata. Karena Hinata emang beneran bingung. "Aku kasih tahu ya..." Shion memulai, kali ini dengan memajang ekspresi yang superior. "Itachi tuh baik sama kamu karena aku dan dia punya perjanjian."

Here we go...

"Dia nyimpan kamu demi kebebasannya. Di dunia ini, nggak ada satupun cewek yang sayang sama dia kayak aku. Tapi, Itachi-kun punya pikiran lain..." Shion mulai kehilangan kendalinya dan sekarang udah ganti ekspresi lagi ke sedih. Dia melepas Hinata, menunduk dan terus menatap lantai. "Jadi, kubuat perjanjian dengannya untuk ngebuktiin kalo dia emang paling cocok sama aku. Kubilang padanya untuk mengorbitkan aku sebagai penyanyi pop terkenal. Jika dia berhasil, maka semua yang telah kurenggut darinya akan kukembalikan, termasuk kebebasannya."

"Shi-Shion-san... apa yang s-sudah Anda lakukan?"

"Aku menyingkirkan semua staf dibawah Itachi dan membeli Record Company yang menjadi naungannya selama ini, secara tidak langsung aku juga membelinya dengan tetap menyimpannya di dekatku."

Aneh. Nggak masuk akal. Harusnya Itachi pergi aja, ngapain dia tetap tinggal dekat cewek manja ini?

"Aku mengancam akan membuat semua mantan staf kehilangan kesempatan mereka mendapat perkerjaan lain jika Itachi-kun meninggalkanku. Lalu... dia berubah menjadi dingin." Shion mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Hinata, kesedihan yang hadir di sepasang matanya yang cantik adalah bukti bahwa dia menyesal. "Kemudian dia menemukanmu dan tiba-tiba dia jadi dirinya yang dulu selalu kukagumi." Menekan rahangnya, Shion menajamkan tatapan matanya. "Makanya aku benci kamu. Karena bahkan sekarang, aku udah kehilangan Itachi-kun." Tangannya bergerak cepat meraih kepala Hinata, meremas segenggam rambut gelap Hinata dan mengguncang kepala mahasiswi seni yang kini mulai meneteskan air mata. "Aku mau kamu pergi!" Satu dorongan terakhir yang kuat membuat kepala Hinata membentur dinding.

Shion bangun dari posisinya, berdiri menjulang sementara Hinata tersungkur di lantai. "Itachi-kun nggak suka sama kamu, dia cuma manfaatin kamu! Jadi jangan ngerasa paling hebat deh!" Melihat Hinata yang nggak ngelakuin apapun selain menangis, Shion semakin merasa Hinata nggak pantas buat Itachi yang hebat. Sang idola memberikan satu lagi perlakuan kasar pada Hinata dengan menendang perutnya. "Ingat! kamu bukan siapa-siapa!"

Toilet berubah sunyi setelah pintu ditutup Shion. Hinata perlahan bangun dan merapihkan rambutnya yang berantakan.

_--Itachi-kun nggak suka sama kamu, dia cuma manfaatin kamu!--_

Nafasnya tersendat mengingat perkataan Shion, Hinata tahu, dia memang bukan perempuan terhebat, dia juga tahu, kehadirannya di dunia ini adalah sebuah kesalahan. Hidupnya yang dulu biasa saja terasa jauh lebih nyaman daripada sekarang yang penuh dengan kebohongan. Tapi Hinata juga nggak mau berputus asa.

Dia bangun dengan menahan rasa sakit di kulit kepala dan perutnya. Meringis pelan, Hinata memutar tombol kran dan mencuci tangannya. Dia tidak punya keberanian melihat wujudnya yang menyedihkan di cermin. Hinata terus menunduk dan membiarkan air dingin yang bening mewarnai kulit tangannya.

"Aku bisa memukulnya jika kau mau."

Hinata segera berbalik, menemukan Uchiha yang berdiri di ambang pintu toilet yang terbuka lebar, bersandar pada bingkai pintu dengan menyilangkan dua lengan di depan dadanya. Arogan, kuat, dan tak terbantahkan.

"S-Sasuke-san..."

"Maaf mengecewakanmu."

Hinata nggak ngerti apa maksud kalimat Sasuke. Kenapa dia minta maaf? "Eh?"

"Bukan Itachi yang berdiri di sini."

"Tidak..." Hinata menggeleng sekali, menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan senyumnya. Bagi Hinata, nggak apa-apa meski bukan Itachi. Dia justru merasa lebih tenang karena yang melihat keadaannya sekarang adalah Sasuke.

Sasuke melangkah maju, toilet yang sempit membuatnya menghemat banyak waktu. Lengan kanannya meraih bahu Hinata. Hyuuga yang tidak mengerti, terlalu terkejut dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang begitu tiba-tiba. Sesaat kemudian, dia berada dalam pelukan hangat Sasuke lagi. Sebuah tempat yang selalu disediakan Sasuke untuknya. "Bagaimana? Kau mau aku bagaimana? Kupukul? Atau kutendang cewek pirang tadi?"

Hinata menahan air matanya dan hampir tertawa, mendengar Sasuke berbicara dengan nada sopan tapi tetap menunjukkan sifatnya yang agak liar. "Ini bukan k-kesalahan Shion-san." Pantulan gambar di kaca memperlihatkan Hinata yang menggunakan tangannya untuk meraih bagian lengan mantel yang dikenakan Sasuke. Dia berpegangan, dan Sasuke membiarkan Hinata menjadikannya pegangan. "S-saya... akan tetap membantu Itachi-san." Pergerakan datang dari Sasuke yang mengalihkan pandangannya, dia berusaha semampunya memblokir amarah, ini harus berakhir. Sikapnya yang seringkali memotong pembicaraan orang atau merasa yang paling benar. "Setelah itu..."

"Kau akan kembali padaku."

Ah! Itu dia! Sasuke masih menyimpan sikap yang itu.

"M-maksud saya..."

"Kau akan kembali lagi padaku."

Hinata menutup mulutnya sesaat, mempertimbangkan tawaran atau keinginan Sasuke. "Itu... sebenarnya..."

"Kau harus kembali padaku." Dan Sasuke menekankan kalimatnya dengan mendorong kepala Hinata agar lebih melekat di dadanya. Hinata yang membutuhkan udara, melawan tenaga Sasuke yang tentu saja lebih kuat.

"Sasuke-san, sebenarnya...saya mau bilang—"

"Kau cinta padaku."

Aah... rasanya sulit bagi Hinata untuk menemukan celah untuk sekedar menyuarakan keinginannya.

"Aku akan melindungimu, Hinata."

Dan akhirnya, sebuah penawaran datang dari Sasuke. Terdengar sangat asing di telinga Hinata.

_Aku akan melindungimu..._

Tepat seperti yang selalu Hinata butuhkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**--T B C--**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Review, review. Please, please...**

**-rb-**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi**

**Warning : AU, OOC.**

**Genre: Romance/General**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-12-**

**Ore no Hime**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Itu berarti, keadaan sudah kembali terkendali sekarang?" Kakashi berdiri di bagian belakang gedung perusahaan rekaman tempat Hinata bekerja. Di hadapannya, cowok Inuzuka yang selesai dengan laporannya. "Kalau begitu, Sasuke datang tepat waktu."

"Kan gue udah bilang sama lo, lo bisa percayain semuanya sama gue." Kakashi menganggukkan kepalanya, semakin yakin bahwa dia telah mengambil keputusan yang paling benar dengan mempercayai Kiba. "Sekarang, masalah udah beres. Gue udah mancing kemarahan Shion dan bikin Hinata jadi korban kebiadabannya, juga udah bikin Sasuke jadi pahlawan." Yup, Kiba adalah orang yang udah bilang ke Shion tentang kedatangan Hinata yang sekarang jadian sama Itachi, dengan sukses bikin cewek itu BT dan akhirnya ngasih kesempatan buat Sasuke jadi pahlawan. Terlebih, dengan semua kemesraan yang dipamerin Itachi. Makin mateng deh rasa keselnya Shion.

Meski tahu posisi Kiba adalah salah satu sahabat terdekat Hinata, Kakashi masih kurang paham dengan rencana Kiba yang dia kasih tahu dua hari yang lalu. Udah nanya, Kiba cuma bilang, "Gue tahu siapa yang Hinata suka. Emang Itachi, tapi dia peduli dan sayang sama Sasuke. Jadi, Hinata sebenarnya udah milih Sasuke. Dia-nya aja yang rese!"

"Apa perlu membuat Hinata-san jadi korban?" Kakashi nanya lagi.

Dengan nyantai, Kiba jawab, "Jangan salah! Hinata tuh tahan banting. Gue kenal banget sahabat gue."

Dan setelah itu, Kakashi akhirnya setuju untuk menyatukan lagi Sasuke dan Hinata dengan gabung bareng Kiba. Kolaborasi mereka yang sama-sama punya hobi melihara anjing, ternyata emang berhasil.

Sekarang...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menyeret Hinata menyusuri koridor panjang Rumah Sakit. Tangan kanannya nggak ngasih celah sedikitpun buat tangan Hinata yang dia gandeng. Meski nggak ngomong, Sasuke bersyukur banget karena ada Rumah Sakit yang letaknya nggak jauh dari perusahaan rekaman dimana semua hal buruk telah lewat. Parahnya, biarpun Uchiha Sasuke sadar betul dirinya adalah seorang selebriti, cowok itu cuek aja melenggang di Rumah Sakit Umum yang pastinya penuh dengan masyarakat umum. Selebriti pasti kentara banget di antara semua orang biasa.

Statusnya juga nggak dijadiin bahan pertimbangan saat dengan nyantainya, Sasuke nyamperin meja utama Rumah Sakit dimana perawat yang lagi dapet tugas, ngerasa baru dapet wangsit dadakan. Ngimpi aja belom pernah ketemu seleb, sekarang Uchiha Sasuke ada di depannya.

"Gue butuh Dokter," ujar Sasuke tanpa basa-basi.

Serasa dapet jackpot buat tujuh turunan, si perawat nyengir dari ujung ke ujung, bener-bener nggak inget kalo dia lagi kerja. Tampang kagumnya sama sekali nggak dia sembunyiin. "Sasuke-sama..." desahnya. Perawat cewek yang gayanya heboh dengan banyak aksesori nggak penting, bangun dari kursinya.

Sasuke narik Hinata supaya keliatan, si perawat langsung ngelirik ke arah cewek yang digandeng Sasuke. Senyumnya yang lebar langsung drop. "Siapa kamu?!" tanyanya kasar.

Uchiha yang nggak suka pacarnya diganggu, langsung bikin pertahanan, "Heh! Sopan dikit lo kalo ngomong! Dia cewek gue! Kalo lo sampe ngomong kasar lagi, gue tendang!"

Perawat yang punya nama aneh dan gak dipeduliin Sasuke, kaget bukan kepalang. Tapi gak sampe sedetik, udah nyengir lagi. "Please tendang saya, pukul, atau diapain juga, saya rela kok."

"Dasar sakit jiwa!" Dan Sasuke pun nyari pertolongan Dokter tanpa registrasi dulu. Tampang marah Sasuke jelas banget nunjukin kalo dia ogah berurusan sama fans yang perlahan berkumpul dan ngikutin langkah cowok Uchiha yang bentar lagi nyampe UGD. Pintu kembar yang harusnya nggak bisa dimasukin sembarang orang, didorong Sasuke dengan kasar. "Dokter!" teriaknya.

Ruang Gawat Darurat yang bagusnya lagi sepi, makin sepi. Seorang dokter berkaca mata nyamperin Sasuke, "Bisa saya bantu?" Dokter yang nggak ganteng dan berkantung mata gelap itu juga pendek. Plus, rambut keritingnya yang kayaknya udah lama banget nggak pernah ketemu sisir.

Sasuke merhatiin tampangnya yang nggak menarik dan memutuskan kalo cowok ini nggak bakal bikin Hinata kepincut. "Lo Dokter bukan?" tanya Sasuke, hampir terdengar seperti sebuah ancaman daripada pertanyaan.

"Benar. Bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya lagi.

Sasuke sekali lagi menarik Hinata agar terlihat. Dokter yang ternyata ramah itu, melempar senyum pada calon pasiennya.

"Nggak usah senyum-senyum! Emang mo bikin pas foto!" teriak Sasuke, yang udah pasti marah.

Senyum yang harusnya menyapa Hinata pun, lenyap.

Sang Dokter mempersilahkan Hinata untuk duduk. Uchiha yang entah kenapa masih aja ngegandeng Hinata, nemenin Hyuuga yang harusnya diperiksa secara intensif oleh tenaga ahli. Tapi di ruangan UGD yang juga sepi dan teramat sangat menyengat dengan bau obat dan cairan anti bakteri serta alkohol medis, Sasuke berdiri sementara Hinata duduk di sebuah kursi bulat tanpa sandaran. Tangan kanan Hinata yang aman dalam genggaman tangan kiri Sasuke, ditempatkan di bagian punggung bawah Sasuke. Sehingga, mau nggak mau, Hinata harus melekat pada Sasuke. Belum lagi, tangan kanan Sasuke yang memaksa kepala Hinata untuk bersandar padanya.

"Apa keluhannya?" tanya si Dokter.

Hinata akhirnya dikasih kesempatan untuk buka mulut. Baru mau bangun dari tempatnya duduk, Sasuke ngedorong Hinata untuk tetap di posisi sama.

Si Dokter menyembunyikan senyumnya melihat kelakuan Sasuke. Siapa juga yang bisa nebak kalo Sasuke, sang bintang terang dorama TV, bisa nunjukin rasa sayangnya dengan cara yang nggak biasa?

"K-kepala saya, mungkin ada luka. Juga bagian perut," Hinata menjelaskan keadaannya.

Dengan penjelasan pendek dari Hinata, tangan si Dokter mulai bekerja. Biarpun agak kerepotan dan terus menerus dihujani tatapan yang nggak ramah dari Sasuke, pria berkaca-mata itu tetap melaksanakan tugasnya. Di bagian akhir, saat dia berlutut untuk memeriksa perut Hinata, Sasuke udah nggak lagi bisa nahan emosinya.

"Oi! Oi! Ngapain lo?" tanyanya kesal.

Hinata dan Pak Dokter mendongak dengan pertanyaan di mata mereka masing-masing, 'nggak liat apa lagi meriksa perut?'

"Ano," si Dokter bicara, "Saya perlu melihat keadaan perutnya untuk menentukan kerusakan dalam atau luar. Mungkin ada lebam di kulit yang bisa menjadi patokan ada tidaknya luka di bagian organ."

Sasuke diam, tapi tampangnya sama sekali nggak. Keliatan banget kalo dia nggak suka ada cowok yang ngeliat perut Hinata, apalagi megang. "Sebagai seorang Dokter," lanjutnya, "Saya perlu melakukan pemeriksaan secara menyeluruh."

"Nggak usah!" Sasuke punya rencana lain, "Dia bisa periksa sendiri."

"Saya rasa itu akan sulit. Pasien terlihat lelah, dan untuk memeriksa area perut, diperlukan orang lain." Pastinya nggak gampang ngeliat perut sendiri yang luka, nekuk badan dikit, perihnya nggak bisa diajak kompromi. Kecuali kalo berdiri di depan kaca. "Apa Anda mau memeriksanya, Sasuke-san?"

Hening. Hanya ada suara nafas seorang pasien gawat darurat, denyut nadinya di monitor, suara pompa udara dalam tabung yang mengikuti nada nafas seorang pasien lain di sudut ruangan UGD. Tidak ada satupun kata.

Selanjutnya, adalah sebuah pemandangan yang pantas jadi 'The Kodak Moment'. Uchiha Sasuke menggantikan sang Dokter berlutut di depan Hinata. Tangannya, jemarinya yang selalu bersih dan terawat, pelan-pelan menggeser bahan blus yang dikenakan Hinata. Warna kulit Hinata yang putih, terlihat. Sepasang mata gelap Uchiha yang berkilauan selayaknya mutiara hitam, menatap dengan seksama. Sedikit bergetar, Sasuke memberanikan diri menyentuh. Ujung jarinya terasa hangat di kulit Hinata yang sejak tadi merasakan sakit.

Tapat di atas lebam berwarna biru dan sapuan warna ungu yang merusak warna kulit Hinata, Sasuke menanamkan sentuhannya sebelum membelai dengan lembut dan sangat hati-hati. Hinata memperhatikan dengan gugup. Jantungnya berdetak begitu keras, seakan siap mematahkan tulang rusuknya.

Kemudian mata mereka beradu pandang saat tiba-tiba Sasuke menengadah. Suaranya yang pelan, terdengar ramah seperti alunan musik balet di telinga Hinata. "Kamu nggak apa-apa kan?" Ekspresinya yang khawatir jauh lebih keren dari semua ekspresi yang pernah dilihat Hinata dari Sasuke.

Hinata serasa jadi ice cream vanilla di bawah terik matahari musim panas. Kasih sayang yang ditunjukkan Sasuke berhasil membuatnya meleleh.

"Tch! Harusnya gue tendang tuh cewek!" Sasuke berdiri lagi. "Sekarang gimana nih, Dok?"

Adegan romance tanpa skenario, bubar terlalu cepat. Sayang, padahal Hinata lagi menikmati banget Sasuke yang ternyata bisa manis. Saat Sasuke kembali menggenggam tangan Hinata dan memposisikan cewek Hyuuga itu untuk bersandar lagi padanya, Hinata nggak lagi terpaksa, dia justru menggunakan dua tangannya untuk memeluk pinggang Sasuke.

Ada kenyamanan yang dia dapatkan di sana; kenyamanan yang hanya bisa dia dapatkan dari Uchiha Sasuke, bukan orang lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bukan harapan Sasuke untuk ketemu Itachi di rumahnya, Sasuke memutuskan untuk bawa Hinata pulang. Pulang, ke rumahnya. Perlu nggak kita pertanyakan maksud Sasuke?

"Kau belum resmi jadian sama Itachi."

Salah banget, Hinata udah setuju untuk nerima Itachi. Yang dia sadari sekarang adalah sebuah kesalahan karena Itachi ternyata...

Tapi bukan Hinata namanya kalo dia punya pikiran buruk terhadap orang lain. Hinata udah memutuskan untuk bantu Itachi lepas dari Shion, dia akan jelasin semuanya ke Itachi, ngomong sebagai orang dewasa dan menyelesaikan masalah dengan cara yang lebih masuk akal. Selain itu...

"Saya p-perlu bilang padanya untuk b-berhenti berpura-pura k-karena..." Hinata menarik nafas "Sasuke-san sudah baik pada saya."

Sasuke nggak ngerti kenapa kalimat Hinata ngasih efek yang diluar jangkauan pikirannya. Rasanya bikin dia tenang dan tanpa sadar, ada rasa lega yang kini bersarang di hatinya. Tak lagi membantah perasaan bahagianya, Sasuke yang dulu selalu jaim, membebaskan tawa yang melipat gandakan perasaan mewah itu di hatinya. Inilah sebuah kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya.

"Oke," ujarnya. "Jadi, sekarang kita kembali ke rumah Itachi?"

Hinata mengangguk tanda setuju. "Arigato, Sasuke-san."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tidak berpura-pura. Sudah kutekankan sebelumnya, aku bukan komedian, juga bukan aktor seperti Sasuke."

Big surprise... Itachi menyangkal pengakuan Shion tentangnya.

Di ruang kerja yang terang, Itachi berdiri di balik meja utama. Hinata yang kini sudah bersih dan ganti baju, menempati kursi yang berhadapan dengan sang Uchiha yang terlihat gusar. Segala hal buruk yang menimpa Hinata dia ketahui dari beberapa orang staf yang melihat Hinata keluar dari toilet dalam keadaan berantakan. Dia juga tahu tentang kedatangan Sasuke. Jadi, kegusaran yang kini dirasakannya, beralasan.

"Itachi-san... t-tidak apa-apa kok. Saya bisa mengerti."

"Kau tidak mengerti, Hinata-san. Tidakkah kau sadar, Sasuke-lah yang mempermainkanmu?"

"T-tidak!" Dada Hinata kembang kempis menahan emosi. "Sasuke-san..." Hinata ragu untuk menyuarakan pikirannya. "Saya yakin Sasuke-san s-sayang pada saya."

"Buktinya?" tantang Itachi.

"Dia b-bersedih karena saya dan Anda. Dia ada saat saya membutuhkannya. Seperti Anda, dia memang pernah memanfaatkan saya. Tapi permainan ini cukup sampai di sini. Itachi-san, saya akan membantu Anda bebas dari Shion-san. Tapi saya mohon... jangan gunakan hati saya untuk Anda lukai karena..."

"Hinata-san," bisik Itachi. "Aku tidak mempermainkanmu. Aku membutuhkanmu sebagai orang yang akan membebaskanku, juga orang yang bisa menyayangiku. Apa itu melanggar perjanjian kalian? Apa itu permintaan yang berlebihan?"

Hinata tidak sanggup mencerna kalimat Itachi. Emosi yang tiba-tiba mengalir di ruangan indah nan megah itu terlalu kuat dan menyesakkan. Udara berubah menjadi uap panas yang kapan saja bisa mencairkan hati yang paling keras sekalipun. Itachi adalah bukti nyatanya.

"Itachi-san..."

Uchiha berambut panjang itu menatap Hinata dengan sebuah harapan. Itachi tidak menyangkal bahwa Hinata tidak lagi menyembunyikan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Hal yang membuat Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya adalah sifat dasarnya sebagai seorang kakak. "Baik. Jika memang kau merasa Sasuke adalah orang yang tepat. Tapi aku ingin kau berhenti jadi perempuan yang dia bayar untuk menipu banyak orang. Jadilah wanita terhormat yang memiliki hatinya..." Senyum Itachi menemani ketulusannya saat ia memandang lagi Hyuuga di hadapannya. "...Hinata."

"Arigato, Itachi."

Sesaat, rasa canggung berkuasa meski mereka telah menyebut nama tanpa tambahan apapun. Lalu Itachi meretakkan suasana aneh dengan senyumnya. "Aku-lah yang seharusnya berterima kasih padamu," kalimat itu mengantar Itachi pada Hinata. Produser muda itu kemudian memeluk Hinata tanpa ragu. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Shion tidak melukai bintangku kan?"

Di pelukannya, Hinata menggeleng.

"Syukurlah," Itachi bilang, lalu menghela nafasnya.

Rasa nyaman ini seperti dalam pelukan seorang kakak yang menyayangi dan khawatir pada adiknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**--T B C--**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks untuk semua review. **

**Reply~**

**yuu, **pendek ya...? Yang ini juga pendek. Gomen~ Makasih ya yuu buat penyemangat yang yuu kasih di review 'Perspective'. Karena orang2 seperti yuu, rully masih ada di sini. Arigato ne...

**Sei**, Thanks for the reminder and your reviews *peluk* Jadi inget waktu posting chappie pertama Love Song, Sei juga yang ngingetin rucchi, arigato Sei...

**Mo-ca su-na**, Hmm... saya nggak bisa kasih spoiler. Gini aja, tetep baca ya... *digeplak*

**Hanna**, Pertama, I love your name. Untuk request-nya agak susah nih. Saya di FNI karena Hinata soalnya. Jadi, salahin aja tuh Mbak Hinata *dijyuuken Neji*

**Ruki**, Mumpung rully lagi rajin apdet nih. Oia, Ruki udah publish fic Bleach-nya ya? Omedetto... and Ganbatte ne!

**olala**, Pendek ya? Mungkin kurang olahraga dan minum susu *nggak nyambung* Thanks review-nya.

**Yuichi**, Sasuke, kawaii? Cuma ada di penpik nih.

**KatouChii**, you can simply call me with rully or rully-chan. I may no longer a newbie in this site, but I'm still not good enough to be called with the title 'Senpai'.

**KatouChii and Sei**, ItaHina... sebenarnya saya udah punya, tapi emang sengaja saya tahan buat nunggu giliran. Saya nggak mau dicap sebagai author yang sering mejeng dengan majang fic. Selain itu, saya juga nggak mau dibilang lebay demi eksis di sini. Meskipun saya nggak peduli dengan tanggapan orang lain tentang saya, saya sadar saya harus menghormati hak mereka berbicara. Dan satu hal yang saya hindari, saya nggak mau reader bosen sama saya.

So, untuk sekarang, ItaHina-nya masih ngantri. Eh, udah baca ItaHina yang di 月のてんしblom? *dibekep karena promosi fic sendiri*

**cherliona yuri**, salam kenal juga. Untuk rate M, saya benar-benar minta maaf karena nggak bisa mewujudkan harapan Anda.

**Ruchan**, Thanks. Oke, nih udah saya apdet~

**Lye**, Aww... so sweet *peluk* My dearest loyal reader, maaf ya Lye, jadi ngabisin pulsamu. GaaHina, saya juga udah punya nih, cuma... ya itu tadi, nunggu giliran. Thanks for your reviews and support. luph u 2~

**Sinis_kun_chan**, Duuh... hancur hatiku. Haha... becanda deng... Anda sukses bikin saya ketawa bahagia. Tuduhan yang Anda berikan pada saya, saya terima dengan lapang dada. Sungguh, dunia ini sudah penuh dengan masalah rumit yang pelik. Saya terlalu cerdas untuk menanggapi kekonyolan ini. Tapi saya perlu meluruskan satu hal di sini. Jujur, seumur-umur saya nggak pernah baca fic manapun atau ciptaan siapapun dengan Sakura sebagai karakter utama. Kalo emang ada SASUSAKUITA yang Anda tuduhkan saya jiplak, kasih tau saya judulnya dan authornya. Akan saya tanyakan langsung pada beliau. Mengenai karinuuzumaki, saya langsung konfirmasi pada beliau setelah menerima pujian Anda di review, saya tidak mengikuti beliau, saya adalah saya. Anda mau teriak2 dengan bahasa kasar atau bahkan menghancurkan saya? Monggo... saya persilahkan. Toh itu tidak akan menghentikan saya. Hanya Tuhan yang bisa menghentikan saya. You are wasting your energy, sweetheart. Orang2 seperti Anda-lah yang menghambat kemajuan negara ini. Secara umum, saya benci orang seperti Anda. Secara khusus, saya berterima kasih. Karena dengan keberadaan Anda, saya punya satu lagi alasan untuk tetap menulis di sini. Dan, sungguh disayangkan, hal yang Anda lakukan ini percuma. **Saya justru akan lebih tegak berdiri mulai sekarang**. Mesum? Otak bokep? Lain kali, buat yang lebih bagus ya... Karena anti-flame saya masih berfungsi dengan baik. Yang saya hargai adalah constructive criticism, bukan hal konyol seperti ini.

**Cutie-chan**, Yup! bener banget! Kita baik-baik aja dengan atau tanpa Anda, Sinis_kun_chan.

**Black Lovers SasuHinaGaa**, Ganti penname ya? Thanks for the review and your support.

**Hiun**, Saya juga setuju, Hiun. Hinata getho!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Minna-san, more review please... (on the fic, I mean)**

**v^^v**

**rully bee**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

**Warning: AU, OOC.**

**Genre: Romance/General**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-13-**

**Ore no Madonna**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Padahal yang Kakashi sarankan ke Sasuke cuma ngirim SMS atau rajin telepon, tapi Sasuke ngelakuin hal yang jauh berbeda dari dua hal sederhana yang jadi trik jitu paling dasar dari Kakashi.

Dimulai dari kebiasaan barunya setiap pagi, dimana dia berdiri menunggu di depan pintu kamar Hinata. Bahkan sebelum Hinata selesai menyapa dengan 'Selamat pagi' secara penuh, Sasuke dengan angkuh meraih tangan kanan Hinata untuk dia gandeng. Selanjutnya, Sasuke bakal nyengir beberapa detik dan lalu menggunakan tenaganya untuk 'menyeret' Hinata ke ruang makan.

Di meja makan, Itachi biasanya udah duluan nempatin singgasana utama dengan koran pagi yang terbentang di hadapannya. Asap tipis black coffee yang disajikan untuknya adalah penyemangat sang pemuja caffeine itu.

Naruto biasanya belum bangun karena semalam suntuk mainin PS3, XBOX dan Wii dengan penuh semangat. Setelah tau dari Hinata kalo Naruto maniak game, Sasuke ngasih cowok pirang itu tiga 'tiket' ke surga biar dia bisa leluasa deketin Hinata tanpa gangguan si pirang.

Sasuke pasti milih kursi paling jauh dari Itachi. Dan Itachi selalu menikmati paginya dengan mengganggu sang adik dengan flirting-flirting dikit ke Hinata. Entah dengan senyum manis yang bikin Sasuke ngeri, atau sekedar sapaan selamat pagi yang selalu diucapkannya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Seperti inilah pagi dimulai di rumah indah milik Itachi. Seorang Aniki yang suka jahil pada Otouto-nya, seorang cowok yang kadang terlalu perhatian sama ceweknya, dan seorang maniak game yang bahagia dengan menghabiskan energi setiap malam dan selalu telat bangun.

Kebiasaan Sasuke nggak berhenti di sana. Satu hal yang juga suka dia lakukan adalah menemani Hinata kerja. Jadwal Sasuke yang sekarang udah longgar, ngasih dia lebih banyak liberty buat ngelakuin apa yang dia suka. Seperti sekarang.

"Emang kamu masih perlu nyanyi buat cewek brengsek itu?"

Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan demi menahan tawa. Sasuke-san yang dulu kasar, Sasuke-san yang dulu selalu marah-marah, Sasuke-san yang dulu nggak suka padanya. Dan sekarang, Sasuke-san yang menyayangi dan nggak pernah berhenti khawatir.

"Sasuke-san... Shion-san adalah alasan saya untuk tetap maju. Mungkin dia agak kasar, tapi sesungguhnya dia sangat baik. Perasaan cintanya yang telah membuat dia buta."

"Maksudmu bego, kejam, sadis dan nyebelin!"

Hinata yang terbiasa dengan sikap cuek Sasuke, cuma bisa senyum tipis. "I-itu... agak berlebihan."

Di balik panggung utama tempat Hinata bekerja, Sasuke nggak bisa ngerasa nyaman. Dulunya dia pikir, Hinata kerja di satu ruangan khusus mirip studio musik biasa. Tapi, sekarang dia tahu, kalo Shion punya gelaran konser yang luar biasa megah, Hinata cuma ditempatin di ruangan sempit yang penuh dengan monitor. Seperti kubus dengan panggung berbentuk bulat di bagian tengah, dan empat monitor berukuran besar memenuhi pandangan Hinata.

Cewek Hyuuga itu berdiri di pusat ruangan dengan ditemani sebuah microphone tepat di hadapannya.

Monitor utama menampilkan Shion secara close-up, memastikan Hinata bisa melihat gerakan bibir Shion biar gampang sinkron. Satu monitor di sisi kiri Hinata, mewakili Itachi di ruang audio-control yang selalu memantau setiap pergerakan biar nggak ada satupun kesalahan. Dua monitor yang lain menunjukkan gambar Shion dari sisi kiri dan kanannya, setiap gerakan gemulai dari tarian Shion dan para penari latar, terlihat jelas di dua monitor ini.

Sebagai cowok yang nggak suka musik pop, Sasuke cuek. Sebagai seorang aktor, monitor, layar, atau kamera adalah benda yang udah familiar dalam hidupnya. Sebagai seorang Uchiha yang juga pacarnya Hinata, Sasuke nggak bisa rela gitu aja.

Dia udah mastiin ke Itachi, kalo ini bakal jadi konser farewell Shion buat penggemarnya, biar Hinata bisa bebas dari pekerjaan yang kurang bergaya. Masa' pacar Uchiha Sasuke cuma kerja jadi penyanyi ngumpet? Nggak keren banget kan?

Selain alasan itu, Sasuke juga nggak mau Hinata kerja bareng Itachi lebih lama. Dia akan merasa jauh lebih aman kalo Hinata cukup jadi mahasiswa seni aja. Hidupnya bakal lebih nyantai dan jauh dari gaya hidup yang nggak nyaman seperti dunia showbiz yang udah dia kenal sejak lama. Cewek macem Hinata tuh terlalu rapuh untuk berada dalam lingkaran setan dunia entertainment. Biar Sasuke aja yang ngerasain nggak enaknya jadi selebriti. Hinata cukup jadi pacarnya selebriti, meskipun Sasuke tau, itu juga bukan posisi yang nyaman.

Sasuke nggak mau Hinata sampai terluka karena dia.

"Hinata," panggilnya. Hyuuga yang sebelumnya mengatur nafas dan terus melakukan pemanasan untuk vokalnya, menoleh. Senyumnya menandakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja setelah ngeliat kekhawatiran di sepasang mata Sasuke. "Setelah ini, kita..." Sasuke gugup, "Maksudku, kamu dan aku..." Hinata mendengarkan kalimat Sasuke yang semakin lama semakin hampir tak terdengar. "...Setelah ini, kita umumkan bahwa kita adalah couple." Sasuke langsung mengalihkan matanya dari Hinata yang terlihat terkejut. Berdehem untuk menjaga sisa-sisa ke-jaim-an seorang Sasuke, dia langsung ganti topik. "Mulai sekarang, kamu harus lebih stylish. Namamu dan namaku tak terpisahkan sekarang. Jangan lagi pake baju gombrong kayak karung beras, kamu harus pake baju yang didesain desainer terkenal," kali ini Sasuke ngomong dengan nada yang sama sekali nggak lembut.

Tapi Hinata tahu, Sasuke nggak akan repot ngurusin soal baju kalo dia nggak peduli padanya. Meski Sasuke ngomong kalo ini demi nama besarnya, Hinata paham, bahwa Sasuke hanya ingin Hinata tidak diserang wartawan dan pemburu berita cuma karena pakaian yang dia kenakan.

Selama beberapa bulan terakhir, Hinata yang baru akrab dengan entertainment, sudah mengecap plus minus kehidupan artis. Dan dia tahu pasti, nggak enak banget dijadiin bahan omongan, gunjingan atau celaan orang-orang yang nggak dia kenal. Kakashi pernah bilang, belajar aja dari Paris Hilton atau Nicole Richie. Copy-paste aja sikap mereka kalo lagi ngadepin reporter infotainment, "I'm totally cool with whatever you say, bitch. Love you, bitch," sebelum ngeloyor pergi dengan anjing mereka yang imut.

Dan kita semua tahu kalo Hyuuga Hinata bukan Paris atau Nicole, dia nggak akan tega ngomong kasar gitu sama orang lain.

Perhatian Hinata segera berganti setelah Sasuke menggeser satu dari dua kursi yang tersedia dalam ruangan. Uchiha itu lalu meletakkan kursi gak seberapa jauh dari tempatnya duduk, dengan matanya, dia menunjuk spot kosong buat Hinata.

Karena emang masih banyak waktu sebelum konser dimulai, Hinata pun nurut. Dia berjalan menghampiri Sasuke, duduk di kursi kosong yang tersedia, menumpuk tangannya di pangkuan. Setelah itu, dengan tulus Hinata bilang saat menundukkan kepalanya, "Arigato gozaimasu, Sasuke-san."

Duduk berhadapan, Hinata yang masih menunduk, cuma bisa lihat dengkul Sasuke. Tapi kemudian, pandangannya berganti total saat tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke menyentuh tangannya. Jemarinya menyentuh dengan lembut, memisahkan satu persatu jemari Hinata, menyusupkan jemarinya yang jauh lebih besar di sela-sela jari Hinata, menggunakan ujung jarinya membelai kuku.

Tatapan mata Hinata mencoba mencari penjelasan, tapi Sasuke terus fokus pada tangan mereka yang menyatu. Senyumnya yang terlihat menikmati waktunya membelai setiap jari Hinata, menghentikan pertanyaan yang akhirnya tetap tersimpan di benak cewek Hyuuga itu. Terakhir, Sasuke menautkan jemari mereka. Kemudian, mengangkat tangan Hinata dari pangkuannya.

Tak perlu lama untuk tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke berikutnya. Telapak tangan Hinata ia biarkan melekat di wajahnya, menyebarkan harum bunga yang tersisa dari telapak tangannya.

Sasuke memejamkan mata, meresapi kehangatan yang seolah memberikan keyakinan bahwa dia tidak akan kehilangan Hinata lagi. Kehangatan yang akan selalu hadir bahkan jika dunia berubah membeku.

Memutuskan untuk tidak menghentikan keindahan yang tersaji, Sasuke berdiri, meminta Hinata mengikutinya. Satu langkah dari cowok Uchiha bertubuh tinggi itu, dan Hinata menerima sebuah kecupan manis di keningnya dari Sasuke. Bibirnya yang enggan berpisah jauh, menarikan bisikan dengan suaranya yang rendah, "Jadilah milikku selalu. Tetaplah di sisiku. Menyanyilah hanya untukku... ore no Madonna." Pelukannya yang erat menghapus semua dusta dan kepalsuan yang belakangan ada di sekitar mereka. Hanya ada Sasuke yang melingkari dua lengannya di tubuh Hinata. Hanya ada Hinata yang membalas pelukan Sasuke.

Dunia berputar, waktu berjalan, angin terus berganti arah.

Tapi Sasuke ada untuk Hinata.

Dan Hinata ada untuk Sasuke.

Ini adalah sebuah kestabilan baru di antara semua hal yang telah mereka lewati bersama. Sebuah kedamaian syahdu yang bisa dengan mudah mereka resapi. Sebuah awal peradaban sederhana yang didasari ketulusan dan begitu banyak potensi kasih sayang.

Bulan November yang lalu, Hinata hanyalah seorang mahasiswi seni yang terjebak di kepadatan stasiun kala senja. Di bulan November yang banyak menghadirkan hujan dingin, Sasuke adalah seorang bintang yang berpendar mewah namun begitu angkuh dan sombong.

Sekarang, Hinata memahami Sasuke. Dan Sasuke mengerti Hinata.

Tanpa menuntut satu kata yang paling sederhana sekalipun.

Hanya gestur ramah, perbincangan ringan, perasaan rindu, tangan yang bertaut, pelukan hangat, atau bibir yang menyatu.

**.**

**.**

**-:-**

**.**

**.**

Setelah gelaran konser berakhir, Itachi yang berjalan berdampingan dengan Shion menghampiri Hinata. Masih sedikit takut dan trauma dengan insiden terakhir di antara mereka, Hinata mencoba berdiri dengan lebih berani. Kemudian senyum Itachi meyakinkannya bahwa tak akan ada hal buruk yang akan dia biarkan terjadi atau terulang.

"Hinata, Shion ingin bilang sesuatu padamu."

Mendengar suara kakaknya menyebut nama Shion, Sasuke langsung mengantisipasi serangan yang nggak akan pernah datang. Berdiri di dekat pacarnya, Sasuke sama terkejutnya dengan Hinata saat Shion membungkuk untuk meminta maaf.

"Sh-Shion-san..."

"Maaf," ulangnya.

"Keh!" sindir Sasuke.

Shion mengacuhkan sepenuhnya cowok Uchiha yang kini menyilangkan lengan di depan dadanya. Dengan suara yang agak bergetar, dia membuat penawaran. "Itachi-kun udah setuju kok. Kamu mau kan jadi penyanyi wanita di bawah bimbingan Itachi-kun?"

"TUNGGU!" pose nyantai yang tadinya melekat di diri Sasuke, luntur dalam sekejap. Cowok itu malah kelihatan banget paniknya. Semua orang yang tadinya sibuk sama urusan mereka masing-masing, langsung tertarik suara Sasuke yang lebih kenceng dari sound dynamic atau Stereo, trademark-nya iklan-iklan TV Plasma. "Nggak. Bisa! Hinata nggak akan jadi penyanyi! Dia udah jadi pacar gue tau!"

Iya tau... tapi bukan berarti dia nggak bisa jadi penyanyi kan?

"Otouto," Itachi ketawa ringan, "Lihat dirimu sendiri. Benar-benar memalukan." Satu-persatu, suara tawa yang tadinya sepi makin rame karena ternyata Itachi lebih dapet dukungan di sini.

Cuek, Sasuke narik Hinata untuk lebih nempel padanya. "Denger ya, lo semua boleh ketawa sekarang. Tapi GUE," Sasuke menepuk dadanya yang dia busungkan, "nggak akan pernah biarin Hinata nyanyi atau ngelakuin apapun yang kalian mau."

"Ini kan urusan kita sama Hinata," Shion mamerin kuasanya.

Sayang banget, nggak ngaruh buat Sasuke. "Lo ya," katanya, nunjuk-nunjuk Shion, "Lo jangan sok deh, mau pake duit berapa juga, Hinata itu urusan gue sekarang. Lo semua pada minggat aja gih!"

Semua orang mendadak diam. Itachi, menjadi orang yang paling dihormati, akhirnya membuka mulut. "Baiklah, kurasa kita harus menghormati keputusan Sasuke yang adalah 'pacarnya' Hinata. Tapi, tidak ada salahnya kan bertanya langsung pada Hinata? Dia mungkin pacarmu, Otouto, tapi dia juga individu yang bebas menentukan kehidupannya sendiri. Selain itu—"

"Itachi," Hinata menyela. "Senang bisa bekerja dengan Anda dan semua kru juga staf yang begitu mengagumkan. Ini adalah pengalaman yang tak pernah terbayangkan untukku. Juga sebuah pelajaran yang membuatku... lebih mengerti tentang sebuah perjalanan dalam hidup, menjadikanku lebih bijak, lebih menghargai diriku sendiri. Terima kasih."

Itachi menunggu.

"Untuk tawaran yang sangat kuhargai itu, aku harus menolak," Hinata bilang, senyumnya yang ramah membungkam semua mulut. Tutur katanya yang sopan dan terdengar lebih percaya diri menjadi bukti bahwa dia telah banyak berubah, menjadi Hinata yang lebih berani dari sebelumnya. "Terima kasih untuk segalanya, waktu, hari, dan kenangan yang telah kita lewati bersama. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan semua hal yang menyenangkan. Semua hal yang membuatku menangis adalah pelajaran yang kuterima. Percayalah, aku jauh lebih kuat sekarang."

Kalimat Hinata mengundang helaan nafas lega yang kemudian disusul oleh suara riuh orang-orang yang kagum padanya. Itachi mengangguk sekali, "Aku tahu," katanya, kemudian melangkah maju untuk mendekati Hinata, menghiraukan Sasuke yang terlihat tidak nyaman saat Itachi tanpa ragu menepuk pelan bahu Hinata sebelum mengacak rambutnya, lalu menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan. "Aku tahu, Hinata."

"Arigato, Weasel-san," bisik Hinata.

Akhir tahun berakhir ditandai dengan Shion yang hengkang dari dunia musik dan Itachi yang bebas dari si putri manja.

Ini... pasti pertanda baik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gerbang utama rumah Itachi, pelan-pelan bergerak mundur untuk memberikan izin pada Ferrari merah, masuk. Sasuke menginjak pedal gas, sesaat setelah pintu ganda besi itu terbuka sepenuhnya. Cowok yang punya hobi ngebut itu pun meluncurkan empat roda mobil sport-nya dengan kecepatan yang anti lamban.

Hinata yang masih belum terbiasa, cuma bisa masang tampangnya yang takut dan terus berdoa dalam hati.

"Udah nyampe nih," kata Sasuke, mematikan deru mesin sebelum melepas kekang seatbelt. Ceweknya yang masih perlu adaptasi lama dengan pergerakan yang telah berhenti, ngangguk, tapi masih susah untuk bisa dapet satu keadaan yang dinamai ketenangan. Jantung Hinata masih memburu, dan tenggorokannya berasa kering. Minum jus dingin pasti enak.

Ngeliat Hinata yang masih diem aja, Sasuke ngebantuin buka seatbelt. Harusnya sih, dia langsung nyingkir setelah selesai dengan budi baiknya. Yang ada, cowok itu malah nyaman di deket Hinata, menghirup aroma lemah jasmine dan mint dari rambut panjang Hinata dan semakin kepancing sama aroma vanilla dari parfum yang Hinata teteskan di lehernya. Mirip serangga ngengat yang tergiur kemilau cahaya, Sasuke makin mendekat ke ceweknya, tangannya malah udah nyampe dagu Hinata. Dengan satu tarikan ringan, Sasuke udah dapet perhatian penuh dari Hinata.

Very close to one kiss...

Until...

Knock, knock.

"Damn it!" gerutu Sasuke yang nemu Kakashi di luar mobilnya. Hatake itu membungkuk demi majang mukanya di balik jendela gelap, tepat di samping Hinata.

"Yo... Sasuke-kun," sapanya tanpa beban.

"Mau ngapain lagi nih orang!"

Terpaksa ninggalin Hinata, Sasuke keluar dari Ferrari. "Lo ganggu gue, nyadar gak?"

"Oke, maaf..." sahut Kakashi. Cowok tinggi itu lalu melambaikan tabloid dan sebuah majalah internasional yang selalu menyajikan gossip terbaru dengan apdetan paling terdepan. "Hanya perlu konfirmasi darimu tentang rumor yang sedang berkembang."

Kakashi melebarkan tabloid, di headline, barisan kata dicetak dengan huruf kapital dan warna merah menyala, menuliskan: UCHIHA SASUKE SEDANG MERENCANAKAN PERNIKAHAN? Sebagai cover, terlihat foto Sasuke yang lagi serius milih cincin bertahta berlian di area belanja high-class, Ginza. Di halaman lain, terlihat daftar nama-nama besar butik perhiasan yang pernah dihubungi Sasuke. Bahkan nama Vera Wang menjadi salah satu yang disebutkan sebagai nama desainer yang dipilih Sasuke untuk mendesain beberapa gaun.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Kakashi dengan nada serius.

Sasuke yang udah ketahuan, mau nggak mau ngaku. "Ya... gue mau nunjukin kalo gue serius." Sasuke ngelirik bentar ke arah mobil, Hinata masih di dalam, pastinya masih shock karena abis diajak ngebut, Sasuke hampir nyium dia. Cewek itu sekarang terlihat berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya. "Gue beneran serius sama dia," bisik Sasuke.

Kakashi perlu mencatat hari ini sebagai hari bersejarah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**--T B C--**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Next chappie, the finale!!**

**It's Sasuke and Hinata in Valentine's Day!**

**Yeiy!**

**Apakah Sasuke akan propose? Masa' sih...? Akankah romantis?**

**We'll find out soon~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi**

**Warning: AU, OOC.**

**Genre: Romance/General**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-14-**

**Officially SasuHina**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke berlutut. Ruangan tempatnya berada sekarang, hampir gelap. Lantai dingin yang menahan beban tubuhnya, hitam. Hinata berdiri di hadapannya, pandangannya yang terharu, menyimpan tanya saat Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kanan dengan box mungil berlapis beludru merah.

Lampu sorot kemudian menyirami Hinata dengan sinar putihnya yang begitu kuat. Sang Hyuuga menjadi satu titik terang di antara segala kegelapan.

"Hinata..." Sasuke memulai. Senyum indah Hinata yang malu-malu, menyambut suara Sasuke yang terdengar begitu lembut. "Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Kemudian cahaya terang mengusir semua warna gelap. Kini Sasuke bisa melihat lantai berkarpet merah yang menjadi pijakannya. Ekspresi Hinata berubah dalam sekejap.

Bukan lagi haru, juga bukan bingung atau terkejut. Ekspresinya... jijik.

Hyuuga itu tak lagi tersenyum, dia mencibir pada sosok Uchiha yang masih berlutut, memohon sambutan untuk uluran tangannya.

"Gimana ya… Sasuke-kun," suara indahnya hilang, berganti suara cempreng yang bikin Sasuke bergidik. "Kamu kere sih."

Ha?

Bingung, Sasuke memperhatikan mata Hinata yang memandang dirinya dari kepala sampai ujung kaki. Berusaha mencari jawaban, Sasuke pun ikut melihat penampilannya. Bukan tuksedo atau jas mahal berbahan sutra terbaik, tapi baju compang-camping bermerk 'Gembel is the Best'.

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun. Kamu bukan tipeku." Selesai dengan kalimatnya, Hinata perlahan pergi. Langkah kakinya yang pelan, menjauh dari Sasuke yang terpaku di tanah dan tak mampu bergerak. Gak lama setelah itu, muncul Itachi yang datang dengan mobil mewah. Disusul Kakashi yang nyamperin Hinata dengan menyodorkan karangan bunga. Lalu Kiba, Naruto, dan masih banyak cowok yang teriak-teriak minta tanda tangan dari Hinata.

Sasuke nggak lagi tahu apa yang dia rasain. Gampangnya, dia gak suka dengan apa yang terjadi. Apalagi, Hinata yang cuek dan nggak peduliin dia lagi.

"HINATA! Jangan tinggalin aku dong...!" Hinata malah masuk mobil bareng Itachi. "H-Hi..." Sasuke berusaha untuk terus teriak, tapi dadanya terasa sesak, seolah ratusan batu menghambat kerja paru-parunya. "Hi... HINATA!" Panik, takut, dan nggak lagi bisa mengendalikan emosinya, Sasuke semakin memperjuangkan eksistensinya.

Masih belum berhasil, Sasuke tiba-tiba merasakan tanah berubah lembek. Dengan mudah, Sasuke kehilangan keseimbangan.

_Gue pasti mati. Pasti mati,_ batin Sasuke.

Yang dia lihat berikutnya adalah kegelapan dan suara dengung panjang.

"HINATA!" teriaknya, untuk yang terakhir kali.

Sekarang, pemandangan berganti total, dari gelap jadi langit-langit kamarnya yang terang. Nafasnya masih sesak, Sasuke sadar, dia nggak punya asthma. Jadi, apa yang menjadi penyebab nafasnya yang sesak?

"Yo... Sasuke-kun," sapa manajernya, Hatake Kakashi. "Masih pagi kau sudah teriak-teriak."

Uchiha yang baru bangun dari mimpi buruknya, males ngurusin Hatake yang selalu jadi pengganggu. "Pakkun nggak nakal kan?" tanya Kakashi.

Akhirnya nyadar ada yang nggak beres, Sasuke mengangkat lehernya. Bener aja, Pakkun lagi asyik tepar di atas dada Sasuke, tidur dengan nyantainya. "Kakashi! Singkirin anjing lo!" Teriakan Sasuke cuma bikin Pakkun gerak dikit, anjing yang emang punya tampang ngantuk itu malah makin asyik terbuai mimpinya yang jauh beda dari Sasuke.

Karena Kakashi orang yang baik, dia pun nyingkirin Pakkun dari Sasuke yang langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya. "Ngapain sih, lo pagi-pagi udah nyampe sini?"

"Lho?" Kakashi majang tampang innocent semampunya, "Kan sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, aku di sini untuk membantu Hinata-san pindahan."

"What? Emang hari ini dia pindahannya?" Sasuke paling nggak suka bangun pagi cuma buat nerima berita buruk. Padahal udah seru tinggal bareng, sekarang tuh cewek malah milih pindah. Bukannya apa-apa sih, Sasuke kan perlu ngejaga Hinata. Pasti repot kalo Hinata jauh dari dia. Ya nggak? Ya... itu sih yang dia bilang buat ngeles. Aslinya sih, siapa yang tau...?

"Bukan sih, kemarin."

Sasuke yang awalnya mau ke kamar mandi buat cuci muka, langsung berhenti. "Gue ingetin, lo tuh nggak jago becanda."

"Aku serius kok."

"Beneran serius lo?"

Dengan yakin, Hatake itu ngangguk. "Hari ini Hinata-san sudah bisa menempati apartemennya yang baru sepulang kuliah."

Menggerutu, Sasuke cuek dan jalan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hey! Aku belum selesai bicara." Ditinggal sendirian, Kakashi malah ngiri sama anjingnya yang sekarang makin enak tidur di bantal empuknya Sasuke. "Kenapa sih nggak ada yang mau mendengarkanku?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara keras Sasuke yang langsung ke ruang makan, udah bisa ditebak Itachi. Kebiasaan adiknya yang dari dulu suka grabak-grubuk emang susah diubah. "Aniki!" Itachi cuma mengangkat alis kirinya, percuma kalo ngomong pas Sasuke lagi bad mood. "Emang Hinata udah jalan?"

"Ke mana?"

"Pindah."

"Kata siapa?"

"Kakashi!"

"Kau dapat informasi yang salah. Hinata sudah pergi—"

"Gimana sih?! Tadi lo bilang belom."

Sadar kalo otak adiknya lagi gak connect, Itachi memusatkan perhatian pada Uchiha yang lebih muda di hadapannya. "Aku belum selesai bicara, Otouto."

"Ya udah, terusin!" Sasuke sok innocent.

Menghela nafas, Itachi nyerah. "Hari ini, Hinata berangkat lebih pagi untuk mengikuti kelas Gai-sensei."

Denger nama aneh yang dia curigain nama cowok, Sasuke nanya, "Siapa tuh?"

"SEN-SEI." Itachi menggaris-bawahi kata yang paling penting. "Berarti dosennya." Ampun deh nih anak, ngimpi apaan sih semalem?

"Jadi Kakashi ngebohongin gue?"

Geleng-geleng, Itachi malah semakin ngerasa adiknya perlu brain check-up. "Setahuku, yang kemarin pindah itu Naruto-san. Sedangkan Hinata masih perlu membereskan beberapa barang sebelum benar-benar pindah."

Meski belum keluar, tapi Hinata emang bakalan pindah. Nggak tau kenapa, Sasuke ngerasa kosong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ketenangan. Cuma hal itu yang diperlukan setiap seniman. Saat seorang seniman serius melihat ke satu titik, semakin jelas kalo seniman tuh emang beda dari kebanyakan orang. Kalo orang biasa, bisa dipastiin lagi bengong, sedangkan seniman, mungkin lagi asyik nentuin tema buat hasil karya seninya.

Sekarang, di kelas Gai-sensei yang harus dan kudu tenang, setiap anggota kelas nggak ada yang dapet hak istimewa itu. Alasannya? Salah satu teman sekelas mereka adalah pacarnya Uchiha Sasuke.

"Lo sih!" Lukisan Sai yang harusnya udah jadi, gagal maning. "Kacau deh gambar gue! Kenapa sih lo mesti balik lagi ke sini? Udah enak nggak ada lo, eh... lo malah balik."

Hinata yang masih memaklumi sifat Sai yang suka jujur, nyesel karena udah dateng ke kelas pagi ini. Nggak ada yang bisa nyangkal kalo Hinata udah kecipratan cahaya entertainment. Bukan lagi gosip kalo Sasuke dan Hinata itu emang couple yang jadi incaran para pemburu berita. Konfirmasi dari Sasuke hampir mustahil didapet soal rencana pernikahan, mereka pun ngejar Hinata.

"Aku harus bagaimana, Sai-kun?"

"Pusing amat gue mikirin urusan lo! Ogah!" Sai ngambil beberapa kuas untuk dibersihkan. Cowok berambut gelap itu lalu jalan ke sisi kelas untuk mencuci kuas-kuasnya. Hinata, yang emang gak lancar ngobrol sama temannya yang lain, ngikutin.

"Please... bantuin aku ya? Sai?"

"Nggak mau!"

Debat yang kayak gini bakal awet kalo aja Hinata nggak denger namanya dipanggil. Apalagi, yang manggil dia Sasuke. Harusnya Sasuke aja yang keluar dan ngejelasin rumor tentang mereka yang bakalan married. Tapi, tujuan Sasuke ke kampus Hinata bukan itu.

Cowok Uchiha yang langsung masuk dan cuek sama perhatian dari semua calon seniman di kelas, nyamperin ceweknya dengan santai. "Hinata, kita liburan."

"Li-liburan?" Heran, bingung dan nggak ngerti kenapa Sasuke punya ide dadakan gini, Hinata cuma bengong. "Kok?"

"Kenapa? Kita perlu liburan."

Mas, harusnya bersihin dulu urusan di sini. Main liburan aja.

"Ke mana?" tanya Hinata, yang ternyata punya pikiran beda dari author.

"Onsen."

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Serahkan semua urusan pada Bang Sasuke', pasti slogan ini yang paling pas buat keadaan yang sekarang dialami Hinata. Bukan ngurusin banjir atau macet, tapi kehidupan selebriti. Gimana nggak? Reporter yang sebelumnya membludak, hilang nggak bersisa setelah Ferrari F430 berwarna merah melesat cepat. Mirip kawanan lebah yang ngejar Winnie the Pooh karena udah ngerusak rumah mereka, para pemburu berita ketipu abis-abisan karena Sasuke—pemilik mobil—dengan cool-nya mengenakan kacamata hitam sambil nurunin tangga plus gandeng Hinata.

"Sasuke-san, mobilmu dicuri tuh." Inget kan kalo Hinata itu masih lemot?

Cowok yang hari itu udah stylish banget, makin keliatan mirip model yang nyasar dari runway. Lapangan parkir berubah rame pas semua mobil yang ada, nyingkir—entah dapet sopir darimana—untuk memperlihatkan Ferrari sama dengan warna silver.

Skema yang bertujuan sebagai pengalih perhatian, sukses. Sasuke sekarang ngajak ceweknya masuk ke mobil barunya. "Hey, kapan ulang tahunmu?" tanya Sasuke, mulai menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Bulan Desember."

_Yah, udah lewat dong_, batin Sasuke. "Kok nggak ngomong?"

"Soalnya, Sasuke-san nggak nanya sih."

_Gue kan selebritinya, masa' gue yang nanya_, batin Sasuke lagi. "Karena udah lewat, kita rayain Valentine aja, gimana?"

"A-ano... sekarang baru awal bulan."

"So?" sahut Sasuke nyantai. "Hari Kasih Sayang harusnya dirayain kapan aja."

Deru mobil menandakan kepergian keduanya dari area kampus. Bulan Februari, mereka terbang ke Hokkaido dan menikmati onsen.

That's it?

Ya nggak lah...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebagian besar kepulauan Honshu di bulan Februari, masih diliputi salju, khususnya di area pegunungan. Bagian paling utara Jepang ini emang akrab sama yang namanya salju, tanya aja Monyet Salju yang rajin rendaman di onsen, kalo ngerti bahasa monyet sih.

Tapi seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang jauh lebih beradab, nggak ada hubungannya sama spesies imut nan lucu, Macaca Fuscata. Soalnya, Uchiha Sasuke milih onsen di area pegunungan sama tapi berfasilitas komplit dan pastinya mewah.

Berendam di dua kolam terpisah, Sasuke punya waktu untuk ngobrol lebih banyak bareng Hinata tanpa khawatir diganggu. Mulai dari cerita jaman mereka sekolah, tentang keluarga, hobi, sampai topik yang rada sensitif seperti saat Hinata cerita tentang ayahnya, kemudian nyambung ke masalah sifat.

"Ano ne... Sasuke-san, kadang saya merasa iri pada sifat Sasuke-san yang tidak mempedulikan orang lain." Terdengar suara percikan air dari sisi kolam khusus untuk wanita, yang kemudian disusul suara tawa bahagia Hinata yang sangat pelan.

Susunan bambu yang menjadi pemisah di antara mereka dipandang Sasuke sejenak, dia ingin Hinata tahu bahwa sifatnya ada karena dia memang perlu seperti itu. Tapi, dibalik itu, jika ingin, Sasuke bisa sangat perhatian. Bersandar pada salah satu batu, Sasuke mengistirahatkan kepalanya dan mendongak, menatap langit gelap yang sepi dari bintang. "Hinata..."

"Ya?"

Sasuke sadar dia bukan manusia sempurna. Ada hal yang dia kenal dan ingin dia hindari. Sasuke mengenal penyesalan dengan baik, dan dia tidak ingin itu terjadi karena tidak menjelaskan dari awal. "Aku mungkin tidak akan mampu menggubah simfoni hebat hanya untukmu. Aku juga tidak punya kemampuan seperti pujangga yang pandai memainkan kata dan membuatmu tersenyum saat membacanya. Aku bukan jenius yang bisa menciptakan suatu benda karenamu. Aku bahkan tidak punya banyak waktu untukmu. Yang bisa kuberikan padamu hanyalah hatiku untuk kamu jaga, jiwaku untuk kamu miliki, dan diriku untuk kamu cintai."

Hinata memainkan jarinya di atas permukaan air. Riak yang tercipta, perlahan meluas sebelum terhapus dan menyisakan gelombang lemah di air. "Arigato, Sasuke-san."

"Aku cinta kamu, jadi jangan cari cowok lain meski aku jarang ada di samping kamu."

Maksud kalimat Sasuke adalah, hubungan ini akan banyak naik turunnya, tidak mudah, dan banyak rintangan. Hinata harus mengerti hal ini sejak awal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Penginapan tradisional yang juga terlalu indah untuk disetarakan dengan kata 'tradisional', semakin terasa sepi karena hanya ada dua tamu. Uchiha yang menjadikan privasi sebagai hal favoritnya, sengaja mereservasi seluruh penginapan untuk dirinya dan Hyuuga yang kini mengenakan yukata putih berkombinasi dengan sweater hangat.

Sajian sashimi dan menu lain yang memenuhi meja berkaki rendah, menemani mereka yang seakan terjebak di masa bulan madu.

"Kau ingat malam pengumuman nominasi?" Sasuke membuka perbincangan setelah meminta Hinata duduk di sampingnya. Lantai berlapis tatami ditambah alas duduk yang lebih nyaman dari zabuton.

Menuangkan teh hangat untuk sang aktor, Hinata tak mungkin bisa lupa malam dingin saat Sasuke meninggalkannya di tengah jalan, malam sama saat Naruto datang, juga malam yang sama saat Itachi membuka penawaran untuknya. Malam yang merupakan pembuka dari banyak malam yang akhirnya berujung pada hari ini.

"I-iya... saya ingat, Sasuke-san."

"Besok adalah malam penghargaannya. Dan kita akan hadir..." _sebagai couple beneran_ "...di acara itu."

Hinata duduk dan mendengarkan. Berhubung dia belum pernah ke acara penghargaan, kali aja Sasuke mau kasih kursus kilat tentang apa yang harus dilakukan atau dihindari. Untuk mencegah kemungkinan dia bisa malu-maluin pacarnya, Hinata sih rela aja kalo diharuskan untuk mengikuti arahan dari siapapun yang jauh lebih ahli dan berpengalaman dari dia.

Ternyata...

"Jangan dengerin soal rumor yang nggak bener dari orang lain," kata Sasuke. "Mereka suka ngarang seenaknya, semua yang nanti kamu lihat adalah pemberian, bukan sogokan."

Hinata meski lagi nggak dalam modus lemot, nggak ngerti. "Ma-maksudnya...?"

"Nanti setelah makan dan kamu balik ke kamar, kamu akan tahu." Sasuke nggak minat untuk memperpanjang topik pembicaraan mereka, dia memulai makan malam dengan mengambil sepasang sumpit di sisi kanan mangkuk nasinya. "Itadakimasu..."

Mungkin yang namanya kejutan adalah satu hal yang harus Hinata biasakan kalo jadian sama Sasuke. Di kamarnya, tergeletak box besar yang menyimpan gaun indah berwarna lembut untuknya. Sepasang sepatu, satu set perhiasan, dan akhirnya beberapa jam berikutnya, Hinata juga dapet seorang stylist dan make-up artist untuk menyulap penampilannya lagi seperti dulu saat Hinata akan berangkat ke malam pengumuman nominasi.

Cuma sekarang, acara diadakan di Sapporo, kota paling besar di Hokkaido. Hinata tahu pasti, dia datang bukan karena keharusan, tapi karena dia emang mau.

Yang belum bisa dia terima adalah cahaya kilatan yang bikin matanya silau, kerumunan fans UchiHandsome, SasuQueen, dan reporter yang berjejalan di sisi jalur karpet merah. Namanya juga belum terbiasa, Hinata kerepotan sangat sama gaunnya yang panjang, mana pake high heels lagi.

Belum lagi Sasuke yang melingkarkan tangan kirinya di pinggul Hinata, ngejelasin banget kalo mereka masih jadian, dan sekarang tanpa perjanjian. Langkah Sasuke yang pake celana panjang, nggak bisa diikutin Hinata yang bergaun.

"Jadi, kapan kalian akan menikah?" tanya seorang reporter.

"Nanti," jawab Sasuke nyantai.

"Bukannya Anda sudah mencari cincin, Sasuke-san?"

"Rahasia," Jawab Sasuke lagi.

"Apa ini mengkonfirmasi bahwa Anda akan segera menikah?"

"Mungkin."

Si reporter mulai kesel, "Apa Anda takut, Sasuke-san?" Pertanyaan yang ini, baru berhasil menarik perhatian Sasuke.

"Apa lo bilang?"

"Anda takut karena Anda adalah seorang player dan tidak betah dengan hanya satu orang wanita saja?"

"Heh! Kalo bikin gosip yang bermutu dong."

"Anda tentu masih ingat dengan rumor yang mengatakan bahwa Anda pernah menjalani hubungan dengan seorang anak di bawah umur? Juga tuduhan lain dari Komisi Pemberantasan Pervert dan Pria Mesum, KP3M?"

Susahnya jadi selebriti tuh ya ini, gak bisa tenang dikit aja... udah ada yang mancing-mancing. Yang paling disukai para reporter tentang Sasuke juga ini, dia yang gampang banget emosian kalo udah ada yang ngehina harga dirinya yang lebih tinggi dari langit.

Ngelepas Hinata yang kayaknya kegerahan karena siraman cahaya yang terlalu terang, Sasuke nyamperin si reporter cewek yang malah nyengir. "Jangan sembarangan bicara di depan pacarku." _Ini_ sesuatu yang baru. Sebelumnya, Sasuke cuma nunjukin kemarahan yang wajar dan ngomong kasar. Sekarang, tampangnya yang nyeremin bikin si reporter bergidik ngeri. Lalu suaranya, my God... keren dan ngasih sensasi yang baru dikenal sang reporter cantik. "Ngerti?" desis Sasuke.

Baru mau nerusin ancamannya, Sasuke dikejutkan suara teriakan Hinata yang ditodong pertanyaan oleh wartawan yang juga bejibun. Cewek Hyuuga itu malah hampir nangis karena semua orang nyerang dia dengan banyak pertanyaan dan maksa untuk lebih deket sama cewek yang sekarang berjalan mundur dan keserempet gaunnya sendiri.

Oh no!

Hinata terjengkang karena nggak ada pegangan, bibirnya berusaha banget untuk mengantarkan suara teriakan yang seakan nyangkut di tenggorokan, langit malam yang terlihat gelap seperti kanvas ketumpahan tinta adalah satu-satunya yang bisa dia lihat sebelum jatuh tepat di atas sesuatu yang juga berlapis warna hitam dan mengeluarkan bunyi "Ugh!"

Buru-buru nengok ke belakang, kening Hinata nabrak tulang dagu seorang cowok yang sekarang barengan ngomong, "Aduh." Pengennya sih bangun dari posisi yang nggak ngenakin ini, tapi ada lengan yang menahan Hinata di tempatnya. Dan suara tawa yang terdengar ringan dan bahagia, yang kemudian menghadiahkan gemuruh dari dada si cowok yang menyatu dengan punggung Hinata. Suara Sasuke menyusul setelahnya, "Ini seperti déjà vu, kan?" tanyanya di antara tawa. "Tapi waktu itu kamu berani cium aku," lanjutnya.

Kalimat yang akhirnya menghadirkan rona malu di wajah Hinata.

Well, untuk melengkapi, sekalian aja...

Seperti mengulangi momen pertemuan mereka yang pertama, Sasuke sekali lagi menjadi landasan Hinata yang jatuh. Satu perubahan segera dibereskan Sasuke dengan mengganti posisi tubuh mungil pacarnya supaya berhadapan dengannya. Setelah itu, Sasuke berbaik hati menyediakan headline buat para pemburu berita selebriti dengan mencium Hinata sampe segitunya.

Suasana yang rusuh menjadi latar belakang ciuman mesra mereka. Hinata terbuai permainan lidah dan bibir hangat sang Uchiha di bibirnya.

Kehidupan sebagai pacar selebriti akan resmi dimulai setelah semua media menerbitkan berita menggemparkan ini pada dunia. Nggak perlu lagi konferensi pers, semua orang juga tahu bahwa Sasuke dan Hinata adalah pasangan ter-hot dan bakalan jadi pasangan yang menyita perhatian semua orang.

Para fans perlu nyiapin kantong mereka buat beli macem-macem majalah demi ngedapetin berita terbaru tentang SasuHina. Para pemimpin redaksi perlu menyiapkan lebih banyak lagi paparazzi dan reporter handal. Sementara Sasuke dan Hinata perlu nyiapin diri buat serangan yang lebih banyak dari lingkungan.

Semoga mereka survive.

**.**

**.**

**.**

I got a feeling that this fic has potential for a sequel.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**終わり**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hey, kalo mau tahu lebih banyak tentang fic ini, juga gaun yang saya pilih buat Hinata, visit my blog.

**.**

**.**

**.**

~**END CREDITS**~

~*oOo*~

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi

~*oOo*~

Main Idea/Writer/Concept Development: rully bee

~*oOo*~

~**THANKS**~

God. Time. Life. Family. Friends. Dear Readers. Reviewers.

~**ARIGATO**~

-April 2010-

THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR EVERYTHING

LOVE YOU ALL

-rb-


End file.
